A New Sparkbeat
by TimeStopperGirl
Summary: Gabrielle Ryan and Optimus Prime are having a baby. However, we all know nothing comes easy for these two. What kind of toll is this child taking on Gabby's body? Will she survive her pregnancy? What will happen to them, and what is this child's destiny? This is the Sequel to "Kiss Away the Demons in My Dreams."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone! I'm back with another edition of Gabby and Optimus Prime. Well, you know that Gabby is pregnant, but what kind of toll is this taking on her? We shall see won't we?_

_Enjoy! _

_As usual, I do not own Transformers. _

_9 weeks_

Gabby sat down in front of her laptop. She turned on the video camera and hit record. Seeing her image in the computer screen made her scoff. The dark circles under her eyes continued to get worse. Her face was thinner, though she ate like a horse. Her hair was straw, and her skin paler. Ratchet was right. This baby is sucking her dry like a slow vampire torturing it's prey. The only question she would keep asking is what is to become of her and the baby?

"Hello, little one. It is now 9 weeks of you growing inside me. But, Ratchet says you are growing at a faster pace than a normal human child. You are more like 14 weeks, and my stomach is showing it. He he he. We were able to see your glowing eyes today. Sometimes late at night, I can see them through my stomach, and it is such a beautiful sight. Your spark is beating normally, and you are starting to take a human like shape."

Gabby looked down at her bloated belly, and rubbed it. She felt a kick at that moment, and smiled. She didn't care what the baby looked like, she was just happy to be a mother.

"We don't know what is going to happen with you yet. It is still too soon. Your daddy is worried sick over me, and the health problems I have been having, but you have no idea yet, how much you are loved by both of us."

Gabby looked around the room again, and continued, " I just want you to know my little angel that these videos I have been making will continue for as long as I can. You are strong, and I can feel it inside of me. If something happens, I want you to know that your mommy loves you more than anything in this universe, and your father will be the same way. We can both only hope that you are healthy and happy when you join us."

Gabby heard Optimus pull into the driveway, and she smiled.

"I had often wondered what Primus meant by my destiny when I paid a visit to him after I was shot, and now I know."

Gabby looked down at her growing belly again, and looked back up to the camera.

"I was meant to bring the next Prime into their new world. Here….on Earth."

_So? What do you all think? The next chapter will be from Optimus's POV, and will be a lot longer. This is just a teaser. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus sat in his cab in holoform listening to Gabby make her new video for their child. The battle that raged within his processors over this child, and what would become of both mother and child was killing him inside.

He wanted to be joyous over this, he really did, but seeing what was happening to his mate was too much. Ratchet had made no bones about what the sparkling was doing to her as well.

"_Optimus," Ratchet said one day when they were alone; "I fear for Gabby's life. The baby is growing faster than her body can handle. She is young and strong, but the baby is depleting her energy faster than a normal human female can handle. She cannot replenish fast enough."_

After they had found out Gabby was pregnant. Optimus made sure that she was protected from any humans who may have wanted to experiment on her and/or the baby. He knew the human's need for dissecting things, and he would not allow it. She never did go back to her old job, and they had gotten a house just off the NEST base so they could have their privacy on all of this.

Director Mearing had kept her pregnancy highly classified. In other words, only NEST officials knew about it, and her family. There were still other Galloways out there who would do anything to get rid of the Autobots on Earth, and now with a human being pregnant with one of them it would make it worse.

Gabby refused to stop working as well. Ratchet now had her do all his paperwork, which Gabby took as an insult at first, but Optimus was able to convince her this was for her and the child's health. _Stubborn femme._

At first, Ratchet had tried to talk to them both about giving up the sparkling, because of the reprucussions. Not just from Gabby's health, but human reaction. Gabby was against it from the start. Optimus was at first, but now seeing Gabby in this state he started to wonder about his decision. He knew he was being selfish. Gabby was human, she would age, and not be around forever, but the thought of losing her was just…

Optimus rubbed his holoform goatee absently. He had almost lost her once, and now instead of danger from an enemy the danger was coming from inside her body.

They still did not know what happened, and how they were able to produce this sparkling. Ratchet had run a series of tests, and still could not figure it out. Hide had commented it was by the grace and blessing of Primus. Optimus did not know, all he knew was he was going to be a father to a half-human, half-autonomous robot sparkling.

"_I don't care what happens. All I know is that this is our child, and I will bring it into this world."_

Gabby's words echoed in his head. His emotions were on overdrive in his processors. He might lose the love of his life to something that was produced out of their love for each other. It was a curse, but at the same time it was a blessing. He often wondered what he did to Primus to deserve this fate.

He also prayed to Primus to keep Gabby alive and safe. He prayed to keep his child safe. He was hoping for a better outcome over what science had to say.

Gabby would have her nights where she slept like death, but then there were nights the sparkling would keep her up the whole night. Optimus did the best he could for her. She would try to smile through the whole thing, and be strong, but he knew better. She was suffering, and she was risking her life for their child. He only wished he could be so selfless.

He could only pray to Primus that the Decepticons never found out about this child. It would start another interplanetary war. They would not hesitate to kill his sparkling, and Gabby. Especially, if the sparkling is born a Prime like he is sensing. This is a time when he wished he could seek advice from one of his elders.

He was not afraid of being a father, he was proud and ready to bring another life into this world. He was worried about what this would do to his mate. The fact that he may lose her. Besides, what would happen if he was lost in the process? What would happen to his sparkling and his mate?

There has been no word of Unicron and any other Decepticons. He knew Barricade was out there somewhere. He would hope Barricade would do the right thing, and warn them ahead of time, but he was very unpredictable. The least the Decepticon could do was make contact with Gabby if the need came to that. Optimus knew of Barricade's feelings for Gabby. He was not completely out that day Barricade confessed to her. Though Gabby never mentioned it out loud. Optimus suspected that Barricade watched from a distance.

Gabby was finished with her latest video. Optimus was glad she decided to that. If Primus forbid anything happened, his child would know it's wonderful mother one way or another.

What really had them all scratching their heads was the fact that the sparkling was turning more human than autonomous organism. However, they were not sure of it's powers or how much the spark would impact it's growth.

Optimus was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed until now that Gabby had stepped outside and was eyeing him in confusion.

Optimus sighed in his holoform. Her abdomen was now protruding, yet the rest of her looked so weak. She was still able to do a lot of things right now, but her strength was sapped after a few hours. It had started off with just a few minutes, and as the sparkling grew it would get worse.

Optimus came out of the cab still in holoform. He was always aware of his surroundings and any danger that might lurk around the planet that they now called home.

He took his mate into an embrace. She willingly went into it. He heard her sigh a little.

He smiled down at her and said, "How were you today?"

He had been out patrolling most of the day, so he had not seen Gabby since this morning.

She smiled back at him and said, "Today was a good day. I got a lot done, and then Hide broke off his cannon again."

Optimus chuckled. Ironhide could not accept he wasn't quite as tough as he used to be.

"You did nothing physical correct?" He asked suspiciously.

Gabby smiled again. "No, silly. Except the part where his cannon shattered and I had to run to get out of the way of the flying pieces."

Optimus sighed loudly. He would have to talk to Hide about that, and to watch his temper around Gabby in her condition.

Gabby raised an eyebrow at her mate. "I am not a delicate little flower….."

Optimus reached down and touched her belly, and she put her hand on top of his. "Perhaps, but she is."

Gabby smiled again. "She is well protected."

Yes, that was right. The sparkling was a female. Optimus did not care, he just wanted both mother and sparkling to be healthy.

He remembered Gabby telling her mother. Optimus wanted to roll his optics when he thought of that insufferable woman sometimes. Now, he understood when Lennox would talk about his in-laws. June was insisting she put Martha in the name.

"_I loved grandma, but I am not naming my kid Martha!" Gabby would say to her over and over again._

Optimus took Lennox's advice. Just stay out of it.

_Humans_

Optimus still did not feel good enough for Gabby to go off on her own, and since Ironhide and Jazz back, they would usually escort her around if Optimus was not available, though he tried to be at all times. Bee would stay with her, but preferred to spend his time with Sam and Carly in Los Angeles now that things were quiet now.

Suddenly, Gabby started gagging. The sparkling was moving around, and it made her sick. The reason was it was using her energy, and this was her reaction.

Optimus knew not to panic. He immediately picked her up bridal style. She did not protest, and he took her into the house, and into the bathroom. He gently put her down in the bathroom, and she bent down over the toilet. He gently pulled her hair back, and waited for her to finish.

In a normal and perfect human pregnancy this would not be happening, but this was not a normal pregnancy.

Gabby finished. Her face was red, and her eyes watery. She sat down on the floor and moaned a little. Optimu s reached for a hand towl and wet it with water handing it to her. She gratefully took it, and wiped her face.

She was always embarrassed when this happened and would apologize to him over and over again.

"Gabrielle," he said softly as she put her face in the towel.

"This is what you get when you're with a human," Gabby said sarcastically.

She was not used to ever being this sick in her life, even after she was shot, and Optimus knew it secretly angered her.

He flushed the toilet and sat down beside her. She leaned into him, obviously exhausted now.

"Hey," he said making her look at him. She grimaced a little but held his gaze. "There is nothing that you could do that would ever make me love you less. I know what the Decepticons have planted into human heads, and I do not like it."

She leaned into him again, and sighed. "I know. I am just feeling sorry for myself," she scoffed a little. "I love you, Optimus."

"I love you, Gabrielle."

Gabby insisted on going into the living area herself. Optimus retrieved her some water so she could rinse her mouth out. He could see the glowing orbs through her belly, another reason why they needed their privacy desperately. He could tell the sparkling was growing again. Which worried him. Again.

He had also been learning to cook human food, so she could save her strength. He found he had a talent for it, though he secretly admitted that human food disgusted him.

Since it was fall he had made her a soup. She gratefully took it on the sofa and asked for another. They had found when the sparkling's eyes were glowing it would make Gabby hungrier than normal.

Then she was full and he sat down next to her on the sofa, and would wait for her to fall asleep. Which would be quick. Optimus would now recharge early in the morning after Gabby would wake and get ready for the day. He would finish at base usually, and take patrol in the afternoon. They had fallen into a nice routine, which surprised him, and he found he loved the peace and normalcy.

He just wished his mate was not so sick, but there was absolutley no chance she would give up this child. He prayed to Primus for her and his child's health.

Optimus had Gabby in bed, when he sensed it. Energon reading.

He immediately left the house and transformed. He then spotted him. Barricade had been in the area.

Speak of the Decepticon.

What did he want? Optimus opted not to go after him, but commlinked Ironhide to patrol around here the rest of the night.

_. To answer some questions._

_Yes, this will be an adventure again. I need to change that on FanFic. More characters are coming into the picture in the next few chapters. This was just a catch up on some history of Gabby's pregnancy from Optimus's POV. Barricade will play a big role in this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Oh man, I forgot to put my disclaimer in the last chapter. LOL_

_I absolutely do not own anything from Transformers or the affiliates._

Gabby and Optimus got up the next morning. Gabby hated drinking decaf coffee. Ahh the perils of being pregnant, she thought to herself with sarcasm.

By the look of her clothes the baby had indeed grown a little over night. Yet, she had to admit she felt a little better this morning. She had more energy, but the baby was quiet this morning. She was actually hoping she would stay quiet all day to give Gabby a break. Gabby hated feeling this way, but damn, the kid just sucked the life out of her.

Optimus had noticed the growth as well, and had insisted Ratchet scan her today. Gabby knew there was no point in arguing about it. He had also been restless this morning. He did not go to recharge like he usually does. After Gabby got out of the shower and was dressed, she found him going over maps of the area around NEST.

He sat on working on the laptop in his holoform. Gabby smiled to herself. He was so handsome. Muscles bulged through his red T-shirt. He looked funny in the Chicago area in fall with just a T-shirt and jeans. He found a liking for western style boots, and sometimes a hat to match. Gabby had to giggle to herself. He was a "trucker" after all. He fit the mold. His dark brown hair was always perfect, and his goatee perfectly trimmed though he says he likes putting a shadow on his face sometimes. Optimus Prime was just beautiful, and not just in holoform either. She loved him in all his forms, from robotic mode to bipedal. Especially, when he transformed. It was still an amazing sight to see even after all this time. Then there were the blue eyes, and optics. Those eyes just made Gabby melt. His deep voice always sent shivers down her spine, especially when he was exercising his leadership.

It made Gabby wonder how much of the autonomous organisms the baby will actually have in her blood.

Gabby started feeling somewhat nauseous, which was usual for the morning. However, this morning it was not so profound, so Gabby was able to fight it.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and immediately felt the warmth course through her.

"Is everything ok?"

He turned up to her and smiled, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I spotted Barricade in the area last night."

Gabby froze in her spot. Her hand impulsively went to her belly in protective mode. Though Barricade had helped them once, didn't mean he wouldn't do evil deeds again.

Optimus turned and put his hand over hers. His eyes softened up at his mate. "I am not sure what he wants, but I had Ironhide watching last night, and he said no signs of him after I spotted him."

Gabby pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Do you think he is trying to send another message? To me?"

Optimus rubbed his eyes. "I am thinking that, but I would really prefer if he stay far away from you. If he has a message he can speak with me directly."

Gabby thought about it, and she would speak to Barricade. She remembered that day in the desert; it was not that long ago. However, she knew Optimus would never allow it. She just hoped Barricade would not get desperate and do something drastic to get in touch with her. Another thing was what if it was important for the Autobots? But, Optimus was right he should contact him directly.

Optimus stood and kissed his mate. Gabby smiled and went into his embrace. "I know what you are thinking, and though I do not blame you, I want you to stay safe."

He then looked down at her. "You look stronger today."

Gabby smiled. She was still feeling slightly weak, and nauseous, but she did feel stronger.

"I think she is resting that is why," she said.

"I will deal with Barricade when the time comes. I can never trust him no matter what. Even if he saved us, there are still ulterior motives."

Gabby nodded and they embraced again. However, her brain was working overtime on the news.

What did he want? Were they in danger? She had a feeling she would find out soon.

…

They arrived at NEST shortly after. The place was bustling as usual. Optimus was going to meet privately with Lennox about Barricade. He had already updated the other Autobots over the commlink. Of course, the others wanted to go find Barricade, but Optimus said no, and they would wait until he made another appearance.

Optimus and Gabby said their goodbyes after Optimus went back into robotic mode.

Gabby walked into the med bay and spotted Ratchet welding Jazz's finger back on.

"This new metal sucks, man," Jazz whined.

From Gabby's desk Brains was in robotic mode, and trying not to laugh at Jazz.

Ratchet stopped the welding. "It's not the metal, it's you wrestling the twins and losing."

Jazz rolled his optics, and spotted Gabby and smiled wide through his faceplates.

"What's up GB?"

That was his nickname for her. That was a new one for her.

"Good Morning Gabrielle. I hope you are feeling good this AM," Ratchet said finishing up Jazz.

"Good morning, guys. Ratchet, I had another spell last night with vomiting, but I feel better today," Gabby said sitting down.

Brains made a face at her, and Jazz said, "Gross GB."

Gabby laughed and said, "Well, Ratchet is my Doctor, and he did ask."

Ratchet nodded as Jazz jumped off the gurney. "Hmmm, well we will have to do a scan this morning then."

Brains transformed for Gabby and opened up her programs. She was so bored. She could have been over with Ratchet doing more physical things. She missed that aspect. She felt like her brain was going soft on her engineering. There were times that she really just wanted to throw something because of this pregnancy.

Suddenly, a dark arm wrapped around her shoulders, and a kiss planted on her cheek. It was Jazz. He was always such a sweetheart.

"You take care of yourself and that little Prime, we will take care of Barricade," he whispered.

Gabby put her hand over his arm and smiled. "Thank you."

"Jazz! Stop smothering her! I need to scan her!" Ratchet bellowed.

Jazz sighed in her ear, and Gabby turned and smiled at the dreadlocked holoform. He shook his head, and said goodbye to her and told her he was going to go find Optimus, mumbling about Ratchet being a miserable old mech.

Gabby snickered at his disappearing form. He was back in robot mode, and left the bay.

Ratchet sighed, and said, "Are you ready, my dear?"

Gabby stood up, and walked over to Ratchet who lifted her gently on the gurney. She missed the days that she would get up and down herself.

She lay down, and could feel the baby shift. Then the orbs started to glow. Gabby felt nauseated, but she tried to hold it down. She also felt extremely tired, and could have fallen asleep right then and there.

Ratchet started scanning her. "Well she's awake," he commented.

Gabby laughed lightly.

"Her growth has increased, but not as much as I figured. The spark is not at full capacity yet. I am still not picking up energon, which is strange. I am still seeing human blood. I really don't know how these two are working together. It is just amazing. So far everything is good with her."

Ratchet then scanned Gabby. "Your heart is still very strong. Your organs are still working smoothly. However, with all the vomiting I have a feeling you will develop heartburn, maybe an ulcer and we will treat that. She seems to be feeding off your nutrition more than anything. You are malnourished which explains the weight loss, and of course, everything else. So, I had an idea that might help both of you."

Gabby looked up at him. "What is that?"

"I am prescribing you a very strong multi-vitamin supplement. This is for people in conditions like yours, but not usually for pregnancy. I do not predict it will hurt the baby. I do not have that here, so later on I will have Ironhide to take you to pick it up."

"If you think it will help, then I will get it."

Ratchet looked down at her. "I hope so Gabby. I am still very concerned about your well-being, and how you will ultimately handle this since it is still early. She is strong, and getting stronger. I wish you would re-consider…."

No!" Gabby shot back angrily. Ratchet winced. "We have been through this before, and there is no other option."

Ratchet shook his metal head. "I understand."

He helped Gabby up and set her down so she could get to work. He could see her weakness though she tried to hide it.

Ratchet shook his head sadly. He loved Gabby like everyone else, but never like Optimus loved her. In the end, if she does not make it, it will be Optimus who will suffer the most no matter if the child survives.

Optimus was done with his meeting with Lennox, and Ratchet updated him on Gabby's scan through the commlink while Optimus finished his re-charge.

"**Do you think that will help?"** He asked. Ratchet could hear the desperation in his voice.

"**I hope so Optimus. She did look a lot better today, and even if she is not fully recharged from the supplements, it will help get her through till birth."**

Ratchet looked over at Gabby. She seemed to be ok right now as she was typing away quietly.

Optimus sighed through the commlink. **"I am going to blow a circuit over this, Ratchet."**

"**I know my friend. Right now, it is up to her and the sparkling. Ironhide will take her to the pharmacy while you are patrolling, and then take her home."**

"**Good, Barricade will have to just communicate with me."**

"**I don't think he wants to."**

"**He will have to learn."**

…**.**

Gabby was exhausted at the end of the day, even though all she did was type and file. Boring!

Ratchet could see her tiring out, and called Ironhide to take her home. Optimus had come to visit her like he always did before he went patrolling. She was always happy to see him. He would stay in robotic mode till they got home.

Ironhide pulled up in bipedal mode, and he was still a Topkick.

Ratchet helped Gabby into the big truck, and Gabby settled into the seat.

Ironhide was now in holoform. He looked like he was in his early 40s in this form. He was much broader than any other Autobot. He reminded Gabby of a pro-wrestler. He was also bald with a dark goatee. Anyone would be intimidated by him, but Gabby knew he was a big softie.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Prime?" He asked smiling.

He always said that to her. After Ironhide was re-built, he and Gabby became close. He was always there if Optimus could not be.

"Let's do it," she smiled back at him.

They talked along the way. Ironhide just loved his cannons, and he apologized to Gabby for shattering one near her. She laughed it off. She did feel herself dozing a little.

Ironhide helped Gabby out of the Topkick, and wanted to go into the pharmacy with her. She convinced him she was fine, and he would be better watching from outside.

He growled in disagreement, but let her go.

Gabby was about half way back to the exit when she suddenly heard yelling and screaming from the outside.

"Oh shit!" she muttered.

She dropped the water bottle she was going to purchase, and made her way outside as fast as she could, as people were running the other way.

There in the parking lot an Autobot and a Decepticon were ready to battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Just a short message to everyone: The reason the story wasn't showing up right away was because I mistakenly rated it M instead of T. LOL Oops! At least it is showing up now._

_There is going to be a surprise guest in this story coming soon._

_I do not own Transformers._

Gabby watched at a small distance as Barricade and Ironhide circled each other. Both of them were charging their cannons ready to fire.

Any other time, she might have helped her friend out, and rammed her car into Barricade. HA! But, not now, and definitely not with a baby on the way.

They were yelling to each other in Cybertronian. Gabby knew a little more of the language and was not surprised to hear that Barricade wanted to talk to her in private.

Barricade:

_I won't hurt her!_

_I just need to talk to her!_

_I don't want to speak with the Prime; I will only speak with Gabrielle_

_You are still a stupid slagger neanderthal, 'Hide._

_You have no idea what you will regret, if you don't let me speak to her._

Ironhide would retort:

_You are not getting anywhere near the femme._

_You don't need to speak to her, slagger, you can speak to Prime. How do I know this is not a set up?_

_You will have your face blown back to Cybertron if I had my way right now._

It was obvious they were going in circles. Gabby was getting more annoyed than anything at both of them.

The police were circling the area, they knew better than to interfere in alien issues anymore. They were to clear the area of civilians nowadays.

Oh great, now they were throwing their guns down, and getting ready to physically fight.

So, now it was time for her to step in. She rubbed her belly, and reassured the baby everything would be fine.

"You know, I am flattered that two mechs want to go at it over little ole me, but neither one of you is my mate, so it makes it less interesting."

Both Autobot and Decepticon stopped glaring and each and turned to her in surprise. Her lips curled up, they hadn't even known she was there all along. _Typical men._

"Gabby! Move away!' Ironhide said.

"Gabrielle, I need to speak with you," Barricade said. Gabby was kind of shocked to see the pleading in his red optics.

Ironhide charged his cannon and pointed it back at the Decepticon. "You will not even go near her!"

Barricade shot out an insult to Ironhide again, and turned back to Gabby. "Gabby, I will not hurt you or your sparkling. I would leave you be, if this was not important, but you are the only one who I want to speak with."

Ironhide growled. "I don't think so, punk!"

Gabby realized that Barricade had enough. He took his cannon, and now pointed it at her! Gabby was scared, but she knew deep down he was doing this out of desperation. She backed up a few steps, and immediately crossed her arms over her stomach. Like that would help, she thought wryly.

"You did this you bumbling mech! If you interfere anymore, I will kill her now on the spot!"

Ironhide looked between Gabby and Barricade. He couldn't take a chance to call out Barricade's bluff. If something happened to Gabby then Prime would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself.

He discharged his cannons, and stepped back a little. He would contact Optimus and keep following the Decepticon until he could get back up.

Gabby walked up to Ironhide, and said, "I will be alright. Tell Optimus not to worry, but I know that won't work."`

Ironhide looked defeated, but knew he had to give in. "I know Gabby."

Ironhide looked over at Barricade who had transformed into bipedal mode, but still had a gun pointed at Gabby. His holoform was standing there with the passenger door open.

"I will enjoy watching Prime tear you apart, punk!" Ironhide yelled.

Barricade just laughed, and said, "Come on femme!"

Gabby growled a little in annoyance at Barricade's demeanor. She had to remind herself that he still was a Decepticon.

She walked over and got into the passenger seat. The door closed and Barricade appeared in the driver's seat. He immediately took off out of the parking lot into the road.

"Was that really necessary?" Gabby asked him, referring to pointing his cannon at her.

"I had to get you away from that buffoon somehow," he answered. "He knew my bluff, but he couldn't take a chance to call me out on it." He smiled at her.

Gabby wasn't laughing. In fact, Barricade weaving in and out of traffic was making her sick, and the baby was moving around.

Barricade looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Do you need to empty your stomach?"

"If you would stop doing that, I might be ok," she said breathing deeply.

Gabby was starting to feel dizzy. She had always gotten car sick, but with the pregnancy, it was much worse.

"I can't until I get away from that slagger. He is following me," Barricade said. "He also called your mate," he added.

Gabby started to heave a little. "Why don't you just talk to Optimus? He would speak to you."

Barricade sighed heavily. Suddenly, the glove compartment opened and Gabby spotted a bag and water.

"No, you and you alone," he said.

Gabby grabbed the paper bag, and tried to slow her breathing.

"They are not going to stop until they catch up with you," she said through deep breaths.

"I know that is why I disabled all signals," he said smiling again.

Gabby nodded, and felt a little better as he slowed and smoothed out.

Things got quiet as Barricade drove out of the city. Gabby looked over at him, and worried about what he was going to do or what he was going to say.

What if all was forgotten and he just ended up killing her?

What if he dumped her body and she was never found?

He may have helped them once, but that doesn't mean things change.

He still had his black hair, but now he had a full, but trimmed beard. His eyes glowed a little on the drive. He still wore his signature black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I will not hurt you, Gabrielle," he said suddenly, making Gabby jump out of her thoughts.

"Then what exactly do you want with me then? Why are you just talking to me? I am just a disgusting human remember?"

Suddenly, the police car lurched, and turned into an abandoned park on the outskirts of the city. Any other time, Gabby would have admired the pretty fall leaves, but not today.

Barricade stopped the car, and turned towards her. "Do you really know what you and the Prime have caused? Do you really want to know?"

Gabby eyed him back. "I would, if it puts my child in danger."

Barricade laughed lowly. "You see Unicron has gotten word of the sparkling. You know why?"

"Why?"

"It's a PRIME!" He suddenly yelled out.

He took a deep breath. "Optimus is the last prime. They were expecting that when they arrived. Now, there will be another one."

He took another deep breath. "Don't you understand? They will eliminate you."

Again, Gabby put her hand on her belly. "And kill both of us."

Barricade gave her a look of frustration. "No! They will eliminate you, and take the sparkling. They will use it against the Prime."

"Who are they?"

"Unicron's minion…..Thunderwing. Prime will know him," he said shaking his head. "He has been sent ahead to get to you."

Gabby sat there for a few minutes to take in the news.

"You and the Prime don't even realize what you have done!" He suddenly yelled to her.

Gabby flinched at his outburst, and she was angry. "What we've done? We were told that this," she pointed at her stomach, "was impossible! I learned to accept that I would never bear a child with him."

Barricade waved his hands, and said, "Now you are."

Barricade looked around, and said loudly, "Why didn't you get rid of it!? It's killing you anyway!"

Gabby couldn't stop herself. Her rage took over, and her fist went right into Barricade's nose. Of course, it did nothing, but crack her knuckles. They would bruise later.

Gabby cried out in pain, and she nursed her hand as she fought off another wave of nausea.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She answered venomously.

"Let me see your hand," he ordered.

"Why? It's fine," she answered pulling away. She was ready to jump out of the car to get away from him.

Barricade sighed again. "No, it is not, and neither are you."

Gabby felt the tears come, as everything hit her about the danger they were in again.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked.

Barricade scoffed softly. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I despise humans, and I think you know that. I never could bring myself to do that with you. I can never figure it out. Every time I have recharged since that night you rammed me, I can't get you out of my processors."

He sat back and looked out the window away from her. "But, I understand. Who wouldn't want the hero?"

Gabby looked down, and back out the window herself. "But, after that night, I didn't see you again for almost a year."

Barricade laughed softly. "Yes, but who said I wasn't watching from afar?"

Gabby scoffed herself. She looked at him again. "Barricade if things were different…"

"No!" He said cutting her off. "Don't tell me lies to make me feel better, Gabrielle. I am a Decepticon, we are not good Gabby. We are built for evil deeds."

"Optimus told me you were an Autobot once."

Barricade laughed softly. "He told you, huh? Yes, some are built, some make a choice."

Gabby shook her head, and then eyed him straight in the eyes. "You can always go back."

Barricade became flustered again. "I…I can't go back."

Barricade then reached over Gabby and opened the door. "Your Prime is frantic. I will relay where you are."

As he came back up in his seat, their faces almost touched.

She heard him suck in his breath sharply.

He then cupped his hand on her cheek and turned her towards him. Gabby didn't know, but she could not fight him.

He leaned into her, and started to touch her lips with his, when Gabby whispered, "Please, I can't."

Barricade sat back, and looked down at the floor. "I know. Please….. just…. go."

Gabby thought of saying something else, but decided not to.

She looked down, and the optics of the baby was glowing like crazy, and she knew it was from her emotions running on overdrive.

He didn't say another word to her. She had no idea how long it would be till Optimus got there.

Gabby stepped out, and Barricade said to her, "Ten minutes till the hero comes for you."

Gabby nodded, and Barricade screeched away.

Gabby felt incredible sadness over him. He was caught between two worlds, and not only that he had feelings for her, which she could not return.

Gabby let the tears fall over the Decepticon. What a sad story.

She then dried her eyes as best she could when a frantic Optimus took her in his arms.

_Reviews, feedback, ideas! Please share!_

_Barricade is nowhere near gone. He will be back._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hey all! This story is going to be delayed. I just got a new schedule and things have been nuts. _

_I do not own Transformers, just Gabby. _

_Enjoy!_

Optimus watched a few days later as his mate was looking in the mirror at her growing abdomen. Right now the baby was calm, so Gabby had a little more energy. The baby had grown again, and now she looked to be about 5 months pregnant instead of just 10 weeks. The supplements that Ratchet provided to her seemed to be working.

However, the leader of the Autobots knew the real test would ultimately be when she gave birth.

He didn't even want to think about it. It was weighing heavily on his mind. Now, he had Thunderwing to deal with, along with whoever was coming. They were formulating a plan to keep Gabby and the sparkling safe from the Decepticons.

At least Gabby was looking better. Her ash blonde hair was a lot smoother, and had more life to it again. Her skin was not so dull and pale. The dark circles under her eyes were fading. Yes, the supplements to her nutrition were helping a lot. Yet, that did not mean that Optimus would not worry about the baby and mother when time came for his sparkling to make her appearance.

He just thanked Primus that Barricade hadn't done anything to her. Barricade's loyalty would always be with the Decepticons, but it seemed his loyalty to Gabby was just as strong. Gabby had told Optimus everything that happened the other day. Though Optimus would love to tear Barricade apart screw by screw for what he tried, it was something he would have to set aside unless Barricade got desperate.

Thunderwing. Of all the Decepticons Optimus would have to deal with it would be him. He's fearless, ruthless, and immensely powerful all the while loyal to his Decepticon comrades. His concern could also be his downfall. It has been heard that Optimus's defeat of Megatron and now Starscream are fueling his revenge. Thunderwing is obsessive, and Optimus had a feeling that the object of his new obsession is the sparkling and the mother.

His outer armor is practically impenetrable. He is what they call a pretender. His inner real body is something Optimus could only hope that Gabby would never have to witness. It was hideous beyond human comprehension.

Optimus laughed a little at Gabby's faces in the mirror.

"What are you contemplating?" He asked amused by her expressions.

"There goes my washboard stomach," Gabby said smiling, but half serious.

Optimus shrugged and said, "You know that you are beautiful to me no matter what."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Mechs are no different than men on Earth," she said coming over and kissing her mate.

Optimus laughed. "We have to keep you happy somehow."

They laughed and talked a little. It was a good weekend morning for them.

Optimus looked towards the driveway, his eyes glowing. Gabby had been around him long enough to know he was picking up something.

She gave him a look of concern. The memories of things that had happened to them previously still haunted her sometimes.

"Is everything ok?" God, she should know better than to ask that question by now.

"There is a unidentified human exiting Dino," he said.

Gabby relaxed a little. Well, if it was Dino. Then everything should be ok.

Optimus got up from his place on the bed, and went to investigate. He told Gabby to stay behind just in case.

Sensing Gabby's emotions, the baby's eyes started glowing through her belly. She rubbed it again in reassurance, and fought back the wave of nausea that hit her suddenly.

She glanced out of the bedroom window, and smiled widely.

The man was unmistakable with his graying curly hair, sharp nose, and eyes. He wore a black sweater and jeans on this sunny but cool fall day.

Optimus and the man shook hands, and Dino went into holoform.

Gabby pulled on a pair of maternity jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. She went outside, and was greeted by smiling faces. The baby was moving around, and the eyes glowed brightly. Every emotion that Gabby had the baby would pick up on.

Gabby came out of the door, and the man turned to her and smiled widely.

"There she is, the mother to the future leader of the universe," he said.

Gabby smiled; he always had a way with words. "Seymour! So nice to see you again."

Seymour Simmons and Gabby embraced in a hug. She had finally met him after the incident in the desert. Optimus had contacted him for help in finding someplace to take them and hide out until they knew the baby could be safe. If anyone knew how to hide in plain sight or not, he would.

He stepped back from her and spotted the glowing eyes. "Wow! That is amazing, Optimus."

"Yes, it is," Optimus, answered.

Gabby forgot he had not seen her in a few months, so he knew this.

"All tests are coming back that mother and sparkling are doing fine, but she is still wearing Gabby out," Optimus said.

"I heard that from Sam," Seymour said. He looked at Gabby, and shook his head. "Who knew that this would ever happen."

"It was a big shock to us too," Gabby said laughing lightly.

Dino embraced Gabby, and all of them walked into the house.

Gabby got Seymour some coffee apologizing for the decaf. He said it was fine. He opened up his laptop, and Optimus and him started conversing on Thunderwing, and their warning from Barricade.

"What I need is for Gabby to be able to hide out until I can come up with how to handle Thunderwing. Them knowing of my sparkling is bad enough, but eventually I will have to battle him as well."

Simmons rubbed his chin in thought. "I know that with our technology we will be able to detect them once they hit the solar system, but Optimus, I don't know if we have the means to protect your kid and Gabby."

Gabby could see the frustration with Optimus with this whole situation. He was about to speak when Simmons interrupted. "DIA!"

Gabby, Optimus, and Dino exchanged glances in confusion.

"DIA?" Gabby asked srunching her eyebrows in confusion

"Speak English, Simmons," Dino said in his heavy Italian accent, almost making Gabby giggle at the irony.

Simmons waived his hands in the air in excitement. The man had more energy than Gabby could dream of right now.

"Yes! Denver International Airport. They have a concrete and steel reinforced bunker down there that is supposed to hold up from an asteroid. It has supplies that would last 100 years to sustain a human. Of course, the public has no knowledge of it," Simmons said satisfied.

"Really?" Gabby asked, "I heard the rumors, but never believed it." Damn government, she thought with sarcasm.

Simmons nodded at her. "That stupid looking horse in the entrance is the signal when they are close to it. It's like a beacon."

"Do you think it will keep Gabby safe?" Optimus asked still in doubt. He had also heard about DIA, but never went to find out about it.

Simmons looked from Gabby to Optimus. "Yes, I had been there many times during Sector 7, and let me tell you about human technology down there, it is second to none. The baby should be undetectable down there."

As much as Gabby hated the thought of going underground for the next few months, she knew she had no choice. The baby was first, and foremost now, and she could not argue.

"Does Mearing know of this place?" Optimus asked curiously.

Simmons laughed uncomfortably, and cleared his throat. "Of course she does, we had a good time there once."

Gabby laughed out loud at the thought, and was grossed out at the same time. Optimus blushed a little, and Dino smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"You'll probably need her permission, but I see no problems there," Simmons said seriously.

"I would like to check on it first myself, and make sure it is satisfactory. We are going to move everything to wherever we can go, because Ratchet needs to be ready not only for the sparkling but for the Autobots as well."

"It could be a makeshift NEST then," Simmons commented.

"Exactly," Optimus said.

Simmons then asked a question that took all of them by surprise. "May I tag along when you move in there? I would like to monitor Gabby's progression with the child. Besides it would be good for her to have another familiar human around."

Gabby was a little exasperated. "I am not a science experiment, Seymour."

"No, she is not," Optimus, said a little annoyed.

Simmons waived his hands again trying to calm the couple. "No, Gabrielle you are not, but I have some medical training, and I could help Ratchet out if he is not available."

Optimus knew there was more than this with Simmons, but he was a friend, and it would do Gabby a lot of good to have more human contact around.

"Are you going to be able to get permission from Mearing? I thought you both were not on speaking terms?" Gabby asked smiling. She knew too, but she like the man though most found him annoying and overbearing.

"I have my ways," Simmons said sipping his coffee in satisfaction.

"If you can get the go ahead, then you have my permission to help us," Optimus gave in. He knew Simmons knowledge would benefit all of them.

Simmons jumped up and started yelling, "Yes!"

Gabby giggled and said, "That solves that."

Optimus looked off in the distance in thought. He could only hope this would work. It wasn't the greatest plan, but leaving Earth was not an option, as Gabby would never survive a journey to another Earth like entity though they existed.

Optimus and Gabby exchanged knowing looks. The sparkling's eyes were really glowing as if she knew something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I do not own Transformers._

_I have a name for the baby, but that won't be till almost the end. So stay tuned! _

Optimus and Gabby had her parents and her brother and his family come out to see her before they went into hiding. Gabby had received a message from Barricade via email that Thunderwing was due anytime, but got delayed from the asteroid belt.

He could see the fear in her and for their sparkling. While her parents were visiting her, he used the time to explore the bunker below the Denver International Airport. It was quite a sight to see in human technology. It had enough strength and storage to handle pretty much any human apocolypse. In fact, Optimus had found out leaders and important human figures had descended on the site when the Decepticons invaded Chicago.

He did not like that at all. What made one human life more important than another, especially, the human female who was carrying his sparkling. At this time he would keep his face plate shut about it. Simmons had given him a tour of the facility. It looked like a huge warehouse, but comfortable enough for humans to live without issues. It was perfect for the Autobots because it was tall enough for them to get in and out in robot mode.

NEST would stay where it was. Ratchet would move down into the bunker with them, but after many meetings the Autobots had decided to keep up the façade of NEST and stay there communicating with their leader through the commlink if need be. In case of his absense Optimus had put Jazz in charge. He was so glad to have his old friend back in action, and Jazz would keep all the Autobots in line though he would always wrestle the twins.

Bee was coming from Los Angeles to join the others. It will soon come to pass, and hopefully, he will be a father to a healthy sparkling, and Gabby will get through it without any issues.

Simmons had also gotten the permission to stay down there with them, Mearing stating it kept him out of her hair. Optimus chuckled to himself at that.

Simmons had decided to stay behind and do what he could to get the area ready. It had been cleared of most military presence, but some would stay.

Optimus was on his way back to Chicago to see Gabby and her family. They would leave in the morning, and Gabby and he would be on their way.

He was mostly through the state the humans called Kansas when his sensors spotted the cop car behind him, and catching up fast. He readied his weapons. At least Gabby was not with him. Then Optimus would worry.

Optimus realized Barricade had no weapons discharged, but he still kept on his guard.

Barricade pulled up beside him, and even though Optimus was a lot bigger than the Decepticon, Barricade could still be very sneaky.

"What is it that you want, 'Cade?" Optimus asked annoyed.

"You obviously got my message," he said.

"Yes, and I would like for you to stay as far away from my mate as the Earth permits," Optimus growled through the commlink in which they were speaking.

Barricade scoffed. "If you think you can protect her, then you are seriously mistaken."

"I have no doubts about it," Optimus did, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Barricade laughed. "Then you are a fool for a Prime."

"Do you really think that I would leave her in your protection, even after what you have previously pulled?"

Barricade suddenly transformed, throwing Optimus off the road in surprise. He skidded into a large cornfield, and the currently dormant human food plant landed everywhere on his bipedal form along with dirt and debris from a fence.

He transformed and shook off the debris, and faced his enemy.

"I could and I would," Barricade said angrily staring up at the Prime.

Optimus sighed loudly. "I doubt that. I have tried to thank you many times for saving our lives, but now you have shown you are no better than your brothers. You despise humans, so I do not understand your interest in my mate. Maybe you should explain it to me."

Barricade pointed a metallic talon at him, and said, "If she had looked my way that night, things might have been different."

Optimus knew this was the real Barricade. It was all a show, a softer side, he meant, for Gabby and her only.

Optimus laughed. "Really then why did she ram her car into you?"

Barricade growled. "Just because you're a weak Prime doesn't mean you ever deserved her!"

"You are acting like a sparkling, my friend! Do you want to fight over her? You know I want to tear you to pieces for trying to kiss her already, but I stopped, and why, is what I am questioning myself now."

Barricade growled again, and said, "She would have always been protected under me. I would have never let her get kidnapped and almost raped by Starscream, but you did because you are weak."

That was Optimus's breaking point. He discharged his cannon and pointed it at the Decepticon mech. "I have had enough! Stay away from her, or I will kill you."

Barricade smirked through his faceplates. "Your threats are empty Prime. You need me and you know it, and you hate every minute of it."

"I would be lying if that were not true, but your contact can come through me from now on."

Barricade laughed at the gun pointed at him. "Do you think I fear death? I don't. There is one thing I fear the most in this universe more than death."

"What?" Optimus said lowly. He hated to admit it, but he was intrigued.

"That I love a human. Your human and it feels awful, because she will never be mine, and she will always be human. She will never even turn my way. One thing I can give her is that is she is very loyal to you. She turned me down flat."

Optimus smiled to himself. He never doubted Gabby for a moment, but that made him feel good. His circuits were ready to explode.

"I intend to keep it that way," Optimus said. He was kind of surprised by Barricade's admission, but not really.

Deep down in his processors he could not blame Barricade for his feelings for Gabrielle. They were both first to meet the very special human female, but Optimus never even considered at the time that he would love her, but apparently Barricade did. His own softness made him pity the mech.

"How can you when she is carrying your sparkling?" He asked with an angry voice.

"I do and will not answer that question. Do you have anything else for me, or did you just intend to harass me over Gabrielle?" Optimus asked. He discharged his cannon, but still had his sword almost ready if needed.

Barricade looked a little sad, but said, "Thunderwing is out of the asteroid belt."

"Yes?"

"Yes, and he has a female mech with him. I am assuming that she is for Gabrielle."

"Yes?"

"You can't save her from him or the sparkling and you know it!"

Optimus growled discharged the sword. "As the humans say, 'Go to hell!'"

Barricade laughed again, and transformed. Without another word he took off through the cornfield.

Optimus put his sword away, and watched as the dormant crops gave way to the police car Decepticon.

He shook his head, and transformed back into bipedal mode, and drove back onto the road.

He would have to give Lennox the information about the farm, and see if the farmer needed any reimbursement.

…

Gabby could see that Optimus was distracted. He had returned from the bunker and was very quiet.

She was in no mood herself as her mother was driving her nuts, which in turn made the baby active, and in turn made her feel sick.

She did appreciate the things that her parents and Michael had brought for her. Her mother was disappointed that she would not receive a baby shower, and of course, bad mouthed the Autobots again.

"Remember, one these aliens is your grandchild," Gabby pointed out.

Her mother sighed loudly and looked up at the sky. She looked back at her daughter who had her hands on her hips. She was still nervous about the glowing eyes that seemed to stare straight at her from her daughter's fast growing belly.

"Lord, why my daughter? Why?" She whispered out loud.

Gabby felt her anger boil. Not this shit again. Just then her father walked into the kitchen, and Gabby shot past him.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" He asked concerned.

Gabby turned and said, "Dad, I have had enough. If you all," she pointed around the room to her shocked family, "can't accept what has happened then you can leave my life forever!"

Michael and his wife looked on confusion. Brittany her 3 year old niece stopped playing and whimpered a little.

Her mother didn't say much, but was fighting back tears.

"I am in love with an alien. Get it?! Right? That's what your daughter is. I am having his child. Guess what, this child is of your blood too whether you like it or not!"

Gabby looked around the room again, and her dad said, "We know Gabby….."

"No! No, you don't! He has feelings too. He is more human than anyone that I have ever met. He is haunted by the destruction of his world which he was leader, and he done nothing buy try to protect this one from the evils that come from space."

Gabby stopped for a moment fighting a wave of nausea.

"He has more burdens than any of you could ever dream of, and I love him, and if you can't accept it, then you can all go to hell!"

Her mother gasped. Michael smiled, and her father shook his head in disgust at his wife.

Gabby threw up her hands, and walked outside for some fresh air. She did reconcile with her family later, and her mother and her hugged for a while, but she knew her mother would never really accept Optimus as a son-in-law. Gabby had to think from her mother's point of view too, she was really concerned about the well being of her child and grandchild.

Now, Gabby and Optimus exchanged glances with Optimus in his robot form. Little Brittany had asked him to 'rans-fore.' Gabby and the rest of the family was surprised that her niece was not frightened of him in robotic mode. She squealed in delight at him when he picked her up, but just a few feet off the ground to keep her safe with Michael holding his daughter in place.

Kids were always the best judge of characters, or she thought Optimus was a carnival ride, Gabby thought amused.

He will be a great father. He was patient, and despite his size gentle with the little one. Gabby rubbed her belly absently watching.

Later that night her parents and brother left for the night. Gabby was exhausted, and had vomited once. The baby was turning, and keeping her up. At least she could sleep in the next day.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked in his holoform concern on his face.

Gabby sat in the armchair breathing deeply with her eyes closed.

"She is active tonight," Gabby said, "It's like she is sensing something. I can just feel it."

Optimus was picking up on that too, and it was strange but he knew when the sparkling was happy, sad, distressed. This child was definitely his sparkling.

Optimus came over and kneeled down. He put his holoform hand over his mate's abdomen, and when he did he felt a jolt through the form. It was so powerful, that it actually sent his form flying back a little and made his processors almost overload. It wasn't a bad feeling it was just a surprise.

Gabby in turn looked like she had just hit a electric fence. Her body jolted in the chair, and she gasped.

Optimus could have sworn her brown eyes had glowed white for a moment.

"Gabby!" Optimus went to his mate who sat there for moment not moving.

Suddenly, Gabby took a deep breath and shook her head. Whatever happened seemed to pass.

"Gabby, are you alright?" Optimus was worried as she did not respond immediately.

Gabby didn't know how to respond. All she knew was that after Optimus had touched her stomach a feeling of absolute euphoria passed through her body. Actually, she felt better after that happened.

She turned and looked at Optimus. She could tell he was communicating with Ratchet.

She smiled at him, and said, "I am alright."

"Are you sure?" He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yes, I have no idea what that was, but I felt nothing bad," she said more in thought about it than anything.

Ratchet insisted on driving over and scanning Gabby.

He found nothing out of the ordinary and the baby and mother, though exhausted, were fine.

Gabby thought the baby made a connection to her daddy, but she didn't voice it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews and the feedback. You have no idea how they much they mean to me._

_Credit to __Life-Luvr123 for giving me the idea for a femme Decepticon. _

_I do not own Transformers._

Optimus packed up everything for Gabby that he could fit into his bipedal mode. Gabby wanted to help, but he would let her. She was so funny when she was pouting.

The ride was pretty boring, and since she had been up half the night, she had gone into the bed of the cab and fell asleep right away.

They did have to make multiple stops for bathroom breaks, and food. Optimus would get most of the food, because the baby was active and glowing blue eyes would probably freak other travelers out.

Simmons was with Bee behind them. Simmons had learned how to speak to Bee, and their conversations were pretty entertaining as with Sam's.

They also had Sides and Ironhide with them for extra protection just in case.

Ratchet had left right after he had scanned Gabby the night before so he would be waiting for them when they arrived.

Optimus knew he needed a recharge badly, but his sparkling and Gabby was his first priority. He would recharge once they were there safely.

They had entered Denver by the early evening. Gabby was now awake, and had just eaten. Luckily, she was feeling pretty good after getting some rest, but Optimus and others could not say the same, they were glad to be there to get some recharge.

"You know I had a pretty boring life before we met, now I've gotten to see things that never crossed my mind," she said jokingly.

Optimus chuckled. "Things could get pretty dull on Cybertron too. At least this planet isn't all metal, now that can get boring."

Gabby laughed softly watching the mountains of the front range of the Rockys into the view.

She smiled into the mirror, and said, "I would have still loved to see it."

Optimus scoffed, and said, "Yes, and then you would be crying for some color after a few minutes."

Gabby shook her head in amusement as Optimus continued to chuckle.

They entered into a huge field that would be the entrance to the bunker. Gabby had noticed the horse at the airport. It was absolutely ugly! She had never seen anything like it. It seemed to be some kind of secret beacon. She would never understand people or the government.

She hated this being her home for the next few months, but what could she do.

Optimus sighed loudly through the speakers.

"What?" Gabby asked confused.

"Barricade," he answered flatly. He was not a happy mech right now. He should have known Barricade would not stay away.

Gabby looked around, and couldn't quite see him yet.

"**Optimus, Barricade is coming up on us fast,"** Ironhide said through the commlink.

"**Let's take him off our hands, and put him out of his misery**," Sides commented.

"**You guys back off! He is mine!"** Bee growled.

Optimus made sure Gabby heard the whole conversation. He could see the battle going on within her. She was fighting her loyalty with the Autobots, and her friendship with the Decepticon. Optimus was not angry at her at all for how she felt; Primus only knew he'd experienced similar things in his lifetime. The only thing that made him angry was that Barricade was doing this to her.

Suddenly, Barricade pulled in front of the procession forcing Optimus to slam on his brakes. He cursed in his language, and held Gabby in place with the seatbelt.

Barricade transformed, and pointed his gun at them. All the other Autobots transformed, and pointed their guns back at the Decepticon.

Optimus stayed in bipedal mode. Simmons had run over to help Gabby if it was needed.

"Gabrielle needs to come with me, or she and her sparkling will die now," he said. Optimus heard the pain in his voice, though the threat pissed him off.

"I don't think so, punk!" Bee said charging his weapon.

"Stay out of this, Bee! You have no idea what you're messing with," Barricade said.

Gabby started to shed tears. Optimus had to stay in bipedal mode no matter what happened to protect her.

"This Decepticon is not going to go away, and even be destroyed for this," Simmons commented, handing Gabby a tissue.

Gabby wiped her eyes; she could still see Bee and Barricade arguing with each other. She could tell Barricade was getting desperate.

She turned to Simmons, and said, "Barricade saved our lives in the desert when Galloway went crazy. He has been a friend to me, so it is very upsetting to see this."

Simmons eyes widened at her. Gabby smiled slightly.

"And he has made nothing but trouble since we found out about Thunderwing," Optimus growled.

"What?" Gabby asked confused.

"He showed up when I was on my way back to the house, and told me Thunderwing got loose of the asteroid belt, and he was close," Optimus said.

'I'm sorry, after that incident last night with the sparkling, I didn't want to upset you," Optimus said.

Gabby was surprised, but she understood.

"Gabby!" Barricade yelled in desperation. "Gabby, please don't fight me."

Now Sides and Ironhide had Barricade as a prisoner. Bee had a gun pointed at his head.

"It's ok, Gabby," Optimus said. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy by the concerned look on her face for the other mech. But, he knew that she felt she owed the Decepticon for that day in the desert not anything else, but still…..it was there.

Optimus suddenly heard the loudest flying machine he had ever heard here on Earth, and he knew that sound, and the sense of dread took over his circuits. He tried to calm the slight overload, but found it hard. Thunderwing was absolutely impenetrable, and it put fear in the optics of the bravest of the Autobots including himself.

Optimus was not surprised he was with Unicron now, though he had always been loyal to Megatron first. He was also not surprised that the Decepticon had survived the ultimate destruction of Cybertron.

Optimus looked at Gabby who was sticking her head out the window. The sparkling's eyes glowed brightly through her belly.

"What was that?" She asked.

Simmons was looking around furiously. "That's….not good."

Optimus knew he would have to transform.

Ratchet had come out, so he would transfer the humans to him.

"That…..is not good, and that is Thunderwing," he said flatly.

Gabby looked at Optimus in fear. He found them.

Barricade started screaming, "I told you! I can't help her now!"

Optimus ignored the Decepticon. He would do his best to protect his mate, and their child.

"Gabby…"Optimus started.

Her brown eyes flashed in fear. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I want you and Simmons to get into Ratchet, he will take you into the bunker and lock it down," he ordered. "Do you have enough strength?"

Gabby nodded, and said, "Yes, I am ok."

Ratchet pulled up beside them and opened the door.

"We better go now…." Simmons said. The jet engine sound was getting closer.

"Come on!' Gabby yelled over the engine noise.

Simmons jumped out of Optimus and ran around to help Gabby out.

The jet landed as Simmons was getting Gabby out of Optimus. Simmons and Gabby stopped when they got to the ground. Gabby had never seen anything like it in her life.

It could have been a Boeing, but then again it just wasn't. The bipedal of Thunderwing was much bigger than any passenger jet that Gabby had ever seen in her life. It was a red, blue, gold, and white color, with the Decepticon symbol prominently displayed everywhere.

"My God," Simmons whispered in absolute fear.

Dust and wind blew everywhere, which almost blew them over, and Gabby realized the power of this jet and it's thrusters. She worried for Optimus. Optimus then transformed as Gabby and Simmons took steps back to get out of the way.

All the Autobots went into battle mode, except for Ratchet.

Gabby could only stand there as she heard an evil laugh emit from the Decepticon seeker. She would never forget that sound as long as she lived.

She gasped as he transformed. It was a sight to see even though he personified evil in every way.

The Decepticon had to be at least 50 feet tall and 100 feet wide. He was huge in every way, but it was his face, she would have implanted in her mind forever. The face was gold plated, and mouth had fangs! Fangs! His eyes glowed the deepest ruby she had ever seen. They were almost as bright as the sun.

His helmet was white with a blue metal plating on top that looked like horns. The rest of his body was the shape of the plane with the thrusters at his shoulders.

He was twice or maybe 5 times bigger than the Autobots put together.

"Give me the human that is impregnated with the new Prime," he roared.

Gabby never heard a voice like that in her life. Optimus's was so deep and gentle, but this voice was so loud and dominating.

Optimus dispatched his weapons, and said, "Over my dead body!"

Thunderwing laughed at him. "So brave Prime. It has been a while."

"Not long enough Thunderwing. This planet is not yours for the taking, and neither is my sparkling."

Ratchet suddenly called to Gabby and Simmons and said, "Gabby, Simmons, get in here now, while he is distracted."

Gabby did not want to leave Optimus, but for the baby they had no choice. It all changed when you were about to become a parent.

Thunderwing spotted the humans starting to move, and said, "You will come with me human."

Before Gabby and Simmons could run into Ratchet he was suddenly rammed by what Gabby could describe by a green and gold Ford Edge.

Simmons pushed Gabby out of the way as Ratchet turned over from the impact.

"Ratchet!" Gabby screamed.

Then all hell broke loose. The mechs began firing, and Gabby was feeling so sick she thought she would pass out. The baby's eyes were almost glowing white. She grabbed her stomach in pain, but had to try to ignore it.

"Oh shit!" Simmons yelled. "What the hell do we do now?"

Gabby frantically looked around for some kind of cover. She spotted what looked like an old office building off to the right.

Both humans ducked as guns were firing. She watched in horror as Bee was picked up and thrown so effortlessly by Thunderwing.

Ratchet had transformed, and the green Ford Edge did the same. Gabby realized it, was….oh wow… this was the female Decepticon. Except her eyes, they were green!

You could tell by the way she was built. Her curves were definitely not male. She wasn't too tall, but she was tough. Her head had a black helmet and her face was also gold. Her face was longer than the usual mechs faces not as wide.

"I would say she's hot, but she is a robot," Simmons commented.

Gabby frowned at him. Now, is not the time for jokes. Simmons gave her an apologetic look, and they took off for the office building.

The female and Ratchet began wrestling to the ground. She heard a light female voice telling Ratchet to give it up and give her the female human.

All around them the chaos began to escalate. They were yelling, dust was flying; rocks were hitting them from everywhere. Gabby had seen Ironhide take a big hit to his leg.

Gabby could feel the pain, but tried to ignore it. Only a few more feet to get there, and hopefully to some safety.

Suddenly, Simmons was pushed aside violently. They had been hand in hand, but now Gabby screamed in horror as he flew threw the air and hit the ground hard.

"Seymour!" Gabby screamed. She couldn't just leave him; she wanted to make sure he was alive.

Gabby grabbed her side, and started to run over to him, but another Decepticon blocked her way in holoform.

She looked up into the glowing red eyes and black hair with a beard of Barricade.

He looked at her once more and said, "I'm sorry for this."

"Get out of my way,'Cade!" She yelled at him.

He shook his head and grabbed her arm.

Gabby tried to fight him, but she knew there was no use. He was too strong, and he was too weak.

She felt the tears come as everything else went into slow motion.

Optimus was in Thunderwings grip, and was screaming her name. Bee, and Sides were lying on the ground. Ratchet was still wrestling the female Decepticon.

Gabby turned and looked at Barricade once more in holoform. She gave him a look of clear shock and sadness.

"Why?" It was all she could ask. He was her friend, and he was betraying her. However, did she know all along that he would?

He pulled her close to him where their lips were almost touching.

She couldn't fight him. He had her in a death grip.

"I have my orders," he whispered.

"You don't have to do this," she cried desperately.

Despite the noises around them, she heard him loud and clear.

He looked her straight in the eye again, and said, "I love you."

Gabby cried out at a jab in her arm. She saw the glint of the needle that he was holding.

Barricade's holoform sad face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

…..

Optimus fell to the ground, and writhed in pain. Why had Thunderwing let him go?

Thunderwing laughed, and said, "Mission accomplished."

Not knowing what he meant, Optimus looked up at him in confusion.

Thunderwing looked down at him and said, "We have her Prime." He then pointed.

Optimus looked to where he was pointing to, and the horror took another form.

The limp body of Gabby in Barricade's holoform arms was enough to make him want to throw up energon or go crazy, whichever came first. The sickness was overwhelming. He couldn't think, couldn't move. His love was now in their grips. He was too late, and not strong enough to keep her safe. This was not Starscream, no, this was much, much worse.

"Gabby!" He cried out.

He started to get up to try to get to her, but was stopped by a huge foot on his back.

He cried out in pain again, and felt the grief overtake him. He could feel she was still alive, but who knew for how long.

"Gabby!"

He couldn't shoot at Barricade, no, it would kill her in the process.

The others were down, and Ratchet was still busy.

"Please let her go," Optimus said frantically.

"No, Prime. The spark is now mine!"

Thunderwing was so fast that it was amazing.

He transformed, and Optimus tried to rise to get a shot in, but couldn't. He took off on a run to get to her when Barricade placed Gabby in Thunderwing.

Optimus was so close when pain hit his left side. The femme had shot him, and it made him fall face first into the dirt. He coughed up energon, and looked up.

The jet had taken off into the sky. Barricade as riding away as well as the femme.

Optimus whimpered. She was gone! She was really gone, he thought his head buried in the dirt with a grief he could not describe.

He got up holding his side and cried out. His soldiers were down, and he didn't know if Simmons lived. Ratchet was limping over to Sides.

Gabby, she was gone. He couldn't pick up a signal. He hadn't even told her he loved her more than anything else that he ever encountered in his life before she was taken.

He roared in despair, and fell to the ground on his knees.


	8. Chapter 8 Sequel

Chapter 8

_Hey all! The responses for Chapter 7 just blew me away. You guys are amazing, please keep them coming. _

_Life-Luvr123; I have plans for Deserae; she will be a great character. =)_

_I absolutely love writing about Barricade. I love the emotional complexity of his personality in this story. We all know that Optimus will always be the great leader, and mate to Gabby. I wondered why I decided on him for a long time. Well, I felt I left him kind of hanging in the first story, and I wanted to explore that love triangle a little more. _

_Now we have Gabby in the clutches of Thunderwing, she is pregnant with Optimus's sparkling, which just happens to be a Prime, and she has a Decepticon who she thought was her friend betraying her. On top of the fact that he is in love with her, but still helped his leader kidnap her. Wow, what a predicament. _

_I do not own Transformers._

_This first part will be Barricade's POV. I think he deserved it. _

Barricade clutched the sleeping human in his arms. He wanted to spit in disgust at what he just did. He had just given Gabby a light sedative, because the femme said it was necessary for them to capture her given what she had accomplished with Laserbeak at one time. He growled lowly as he looked at the calm face of the woman he loved. He disagreed, this pregnancy was killing her, and they didn't have to stoop to this to take her. In fact, he didn't even want to be a part of this at all. He knew deep down that Gabby would never survive childbirth. The Prime was in denial, and the weak Autobot knew it. He cursed Optimus Prime for this, as it was his fault. Yes, it was…

She would hate him when she awoke, and he knew it. He had betrayed her trust. The look she had given him before she went into sleep mode was one that would be embedded in his processors the rest of his days.

_You ARE evil. _

Barricade shook his head. He was a Decepticon. He wasn't sparked that way, but he was. So, what could he do? He had to follow orders. Right?

_Keep telling yourself that, you slagger. _

I hate humans, they are disgusting creatures, they are primitive, carbon based, not too smart, and make weird fluids. This is not something that he should have any kind of feelings about.

He should be happy they just defeated the Autobots, right? They captured the human who carried a Prime.

_Then why the bitter taste in your holoform mouth, 'Cade?_

Because…..Because she was different. She was smart, funny, and a damn good fighter despite her inexperience previously.

He had watched from afar for so long over her. That night she rammed him as he was fighting the Prime was something he would smile about for the rest of his days.

He had followed her home that night, and turned off his sensors so that childish moronic Bug wouldn't detect him. He drove away in disgust at himself after a while, because he was no stalker! But, he just couldn't help himself. He had plenty of femmes that he could have chose from, but no, this human had an effect on him that he never dreamed of in recharge, but she had to do it, she had to fall in a love with the Prime. He wanted to lash out at her for it, but he would have never hurt her, so he kept his distance.

He knew about Laserbeak's plans when Gabby was shot. Actually, he had been hiding in the wooded area behind her house when she was shot. He was the one who had gotten Laserbeak away from her, and then before the hero Prime came back, he had stopped the bleeding so she would live. He remembered it so well.

He was such a coward. He almost let Starscream take advantage of her. His rage overloaded his processors at that moment. If he hadn't spoken up….

Barricade closed his holoform eyes at that moment of the memory. The sheer terror in Gabby's eyes almost tore him up inside at that moment…

Then he did something he never thought he would do, he kissed her. He wondered now if he should have saved the Prime after all. Then would she have turned to him? Probably not, he thought with discouragement and resignation. But, he did it for her. He did it to see that life spark in her brown eyes again. He didn't give a damn about the Prime, but he did about the woman who loved the Autobot.

_Please, that wasn't heroic. Not at least in her eyes. Or was it?_

He brought the sleeping head of Gabby up to his shoulder, and could feel her soft breath against his neck. It made his sensors come alive, and his circuits spark in metallic form. Here he was, he was finally holding her, but he could never have her.

The wind around Barricade and Gabby swirled as Thunderwing landed by them. Barricade put his head over hers as best he could so debris wouldn't hit her.

They didn't have only but moments to get her out of there. Barricade was going to put her down, and give her back to the Prime. He was about to walk away from Thunderwing and face the consequences when Thunderwing shouted. "Hurry up! Prime is coming!"

Barricade resigned and did what his master told him. He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit holding Gabby as best as he could.

He whispered in her ear about how sorry he was. He never wanted this.

_But! You're doing it! _

That's right he was doing it. Why? He was selfish. He would never see her again if he didn't. He reasoned with himself even though he knew he needed a good kick in the aft for it.

He placed her gently into the seat and strapped her in trying to make her comfortable.

Thunderwing sighed. "Your feelings for this human are sickening, 'Cade."

Barricade growled at his new master. He would find a way, he would to keep her safe from now on.

He pushed her hair from her face, and caressed her cheek. He was helping along her death. He felt the tears in his holoform eyes.

_You could still turn back. Get her out!_

"Primus, you just sicken me!" Thunderwing roared through the speakers.

He didn't say another word to his new leader. He got out of the cockpit, and disabled his holoform. The jet took off. Thunderwing would pick up him and femme as soon as they made their escape.

…

Gabby awoke clawing at something. What? Well, nothing. Air? She moaned a little, and her hand went to her head. It was pounding, and she could barely open her eyes.

Suddenly, the memories came back. Barricade had approached her and pricked her arm with a needle.

_Bastard!_

What the hell did he inject her with? Good God, her head felt like it was run over by a semi.

He had said something to her, but she couldn't remember what at that moment.

She silently cursed him. He had betrayed her, and she would never forgive him for it.

He was a Decepticon at heart after all, she thought sadly.

Suddenly, wherever she was made a sharp turn, which made her hands reached out to grab something instinctively.

Her eyes flew open and her breathing quickened. It was nighttime, but she could see the beginnings of the rising sun in the distance.

_What the fuck!?_

Oh dear God, she was in Thunderwing, and they were flying! She felt the slight pressure of the cabin, and the jet engine was loud!

Gabby wanted to be sick. Optimus? Was he still alive? What about the others?

Seymour! Barricade had hit him pretty hard. Did he live?

"Welcome back human," Thunderwing said to her in amusement at her panic.

Gabby started to heave.

"I was prepared for this," Thunderwing comment, but Gabby still heard the amusement in voice. She wanted to shoot him.

Gabby heaved again, and looked down at her slightly swollen belly. The baby was quiet and not moving. Oh God! Did they do something to her child? She started to panic again clutching at her stomach trying to coax the baby to move or do something. She whimpered when nothing happened.

Thunderwing was a little irritated, and said, "The sparkling is fine, and the sedative will wear off slower in her."

Suddenly, a paper bag came down to her lap along with a bottle of water.

"Empty your contents in that bag!" He said to her.

Gabby grabbed the bag, and threw up. The acid taste just made her even sicker, so she threw up again.

She wanted to cry. She didn't know if Optimus was still alive or her friends. She tried to will herself to give Optimus her location, wherever that was. Oh please let him still be alive. Let him come for her.

After she was done, she opened the water and took a huge gulp. She wiped her face, and sat back breathing deep to calm herself down.

A compartment opened up, and Thunderwing said, "Drop the bag in here."

Gabby did as she was told, but if she wanted to be a bitch she would have emptied the vomit all over his cabin.

Thunderwing read her mind and said, "Don't even think about it."

Gabby begrudgingly dropped the bag into the compartment, and watched as it was expelled from the jet. She felt sorry for whomever that landed on.

She looked to her right, and there beneath the wing was Barricade. He was being held with metallic arms around his bipedal mode.

He must have caught Gabby peering at him, because he flickered his police lights.

Gabby felt rage and such intensity that she felt sick again over it.

She knew she could do nothing to him now, but she did do something childish and let him see her middle finger against the glass of the jet.

It made her feel better at that moment.

The lights didn't flicker again at her.

She heard a slight giggle from her left side, and spotted the femme in the Ford Edge on the other wing.

Thunderwing suddenly roared with laughter at Gabby's gesture.

"I was warned you were feisty, human," Thunderwing said in between laughing.

"Glad you found that funny," she said through gritted teeth.

"And she speaks!" He said still amused.

Gabby was frustrated, and pissed off. She didn't want to give this Decepticon any more ammo against her and the baby so she quieted.

"Oh come now, no need to be quiet, you may speak all you want," Thunderwing said.

"What is there to say? How about letting me go and leaving Earth?" She said to him.

Thunderwing laughed again. "I don't think so, human. You are very popular around the universe you know."

Gabby didn't have a chance to comment on that remark, as she felt stirring inside of her.

Gabby felt relief wash over her as she felt the slight kick of the baby. She rubbed her belly in a motherly reassurance.

"See, I told you the unborn Prime would be fine," he said in satisfaction.

Gabby rolled her eyes at his attitude. He was cocky.

Finally, Gabby did speak up again, and said, "Who is the female?"

"That is Deserae, she is a Decepticon medic, and will be caring for you through the rest of your pregnancy. She is the sparkling of the now deceased Megatron."

Gabby gasped in shock, but held her surprise as best she could. "I don't need her," Gabby said vehemently.

"You don't think so?" He asked. "Just wait, human, you will be screaming for her care."

The femme giggled again.

"She is also my mate," Thunderwing commented in pride. "I don't do humans, unlike a certain Prime."

Like Gabby cared, so she ignored it. She wanted to gag.

The femme purred through the speakers, and said, "I will not hurt you Gabrielle, as long as you cooperate."

Gabby ignored her again. She did not like the femme.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked. She could have sworn she saw white on the ground below them through the clouds. God only knew how high they were really flying.

"It is a land called Siberia by you humans," Thunderwing said.

Gabby's eyes widened. Whoa…. Siberia? She wanted to cry again, would they ever find her there?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hey All. This will be my last chapter for today. I know, I know cliffhangers suck, but I promise this chapter won't be one. _

_I do not own Transformers._

Ratchet stopped what he was doing. He lost his temper thinking about Gabby, and threw the equipment on the floor in anger. He knew he was tired, and needed a recharge. Gabby had now been missing for a week.

She was like a little sister to him. She was his partner, friend, and all around partner in crime per se with her engineering skills, and he missed her terribly. He couldn't help her now, and he worried about her pregnancy tremendously. He knew deep down she was still alive, but for how much longer. This was so unpredictable, and it was eating at him badly.

Ironhide was fixing the rest of his cannon that was damaged in battle with Thunderwing, and looked over at him sadly. The Autobots were recovering nicely. Though Sides had to be rebooted 3 times to get him back online. Bee was hell bent on revenge against Barricade, and was now out patrolling for him, though Ratchet knew all the Decepticons were far away with Gabrielle.

A shadow seemed to fall over NEST base over the news. Lennox cried silently over the news. Mearing had been sending out patrols looking for her. Ratchet had been comforting Maria, Gabby's best friend. Maria had seen so many losses in battle, and she was taking this hard. Yes, Maria and Ratchet had been secretly seeing each other over the last month. He knew he was falling for her, but right now he had to put that aside.

Simmons had only suffered a minor concussion, and was working with Lennox to locate Gabby, though he should still be resting.

He had seen Brains scanning the Internet constantly for any signs of his mistress.

He never said much, but had started the bad habit of smoking human cigarettes, and when he was thinking of Gabby he would go off and smoke a lot.

Ironhide threw down some tools. "Argh! We should be doing something!"

Ratchet looked over at his brother and said, "I know, but this is Prime's decision. Let him do what he needs to do. Leave him be."

Optimus had been missing for 5 days now. Ratchet knew he was almost scanning the globe trying to find his mate. He had stopped in New Jersey first to relay the news to her family. Ratchet had no idea how that went because after that Optimus had put Jazz in charge, and turned off all communication. He could be anywhere right now. Ratchet admitted he was just as worried about his leader as he was about Gabby.

…

Optimus was driving. He had scanned almost every corner of this country looking for Gabby. He was now in the Pacific Northwest. He would have admired the majestic views any other time, but now was not the time.

Every time he did take a slight rest, he cried to himself. It may have been physically impossible in this form, but mechs had their own ways of showing emotions.

He would not stop until he found her, and his sparkling. The look on her parents face had said it all of what he was feeling now. In fact, he had to take Gabby's father to the hospital for chest pains when he told them what happened. Luckily, it was stress and not another heart attack. He couldn't bear to tell Gabby the bad news when he found her.

Her mother actually begged him to find her and cried into his arms. He was surprised, but she was so defeated over everything that had happened to her daughter she needed the comfort at the time.

"Please just bring her and my grandchild home safely," she had said.

The words rang in his computerized ears over and over again. He would bring her home he swore it on Primus.

Once he found her he would tear Barricade apart piece by piece despite Gabby's protests, if any. He didn't know how she felt about Barricade now after what he pulled. Still, he would tear him apart piece by piece.

He could take care of Deserae eventually. He had a rule, he did not hurt females or sparklings no matter what their standing, but if she hurt his mate he would make an exception.

He never knew Deserae existed, but he wasn't surprised. Megatron probably had sparks everywhere in the galaxy. The fact that she was Thunderwing's mate; it really was a shock to his system.

Thunderwing. He never knew his weak spot. He would find out. He would have his revenge. This time, he was no leader, he was a mech hell bent to save his mate and sparkling.

_Beeeeeeeppppppppp!_

_Oh shit! _Optimus had been so lost in his thoughts that he swerved to the other side of the road. He had almost hit another semi in the process. He activated his holoform though it was mostly static as to not give himself away.

That was the last thing he needed was to kill another human.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" The other driver came over the CB radio.

He had hooked that up a while ago, truckers were great men who told of everything they saw on the road. It was a great Decepticon detector.

Optimus grabbed the microphone and said, "I'm sorry my friend, I have been driving all day."

He had also learned some of their codes. For cops, and food, and women when they were feeling lonely. He had been a semi long enough to understand it.

"Time to pull it over for the night," the other driver was understanding of him, thankfully. He wasn't in the mood to argue over his driving skills.

"Any news?" That meant anything out of the ordinary.

"Nah man, just the rain pounding the roof as usual up here. No cops along the way for at least 200 miles that I've seen."

"Thank you, my friend."

"No prob. Get some sleep."

Optimus hooked the microphone back up in its place, and spotted a rest stop 20 miles off. It was a primitive way of communication, but very effective. He needed to recharge whether he liked it or not.

Tomorrow he would be heading into Canada and then onto Alaska if no word came out.

He guessed maybe he should contact the rest of the Autobots and make them aware of where he was, but his first thought was Gabby.

Oh Primus, how much he missed her.

He would find her or die trying.

Optimus pulled into the rest stop. He was alone here. It was a beautiful sight of the raging ocean hitting the rocks. The beach was down below a walkway.

Optimus stayed in his holoform, and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

The rain pounded the roof of him. He let the rain soothe his tortured soul. He had no use for heat, though it was cold, rainy, and windy up in this part of the country. Of course, the heat would be on if Gabby were with him, and they would be here enjoying the view together…

Optimus's eyes snapped open. He was getting wet? His optics glowed.

How did he get on the beach in his holoform?

He looked around confused. The rain was still falling, the wind blew his hair, and he could clearly hear the waves crashing against the rock.

He could see his bipedal mode still on the rest stop. It was dark and quiet up on the hill.

A wave of water came up to his boots. He looked down, though it did not affect him, he was still confused how he had gotten out here.

He knew in human form he was soaked to the bone, as they would say.

He turned to make his way back to his bipedal mode. Primus he was exhausted.

He happened to turn to the south, when he spotted the human.

The human had to be about a half mile away. He focused his optics, and gasped.

Ash blonde hair waived around in the wind. It was definitely female.

She wore jeans, and a white jacket. Her hair soaked from the weather.

That's something…..that's something Gabby would wear!

The human female gazed out to the ocean in peaceful bliss of surrounding weather.

He focused his optics even more. His breath caught in his throat. He still could not see her face, but…..no….it couldn't be.

Gabby?

No! It couldn't be…..could it?

"Miss?" He called to her.

She didn't seem to notice him.

"Miss, it can be dangerous out here, you better take cover," he called again.

She probably couldn't hear him over the waves.

Optimus decided to do the right thing, and try to help the human female. She might be in trouble.

He started to jog closer to her. She still was not moving. He could have appeared at her side in a moment, but he didn't want to scare her.

"Miss, please," he pleaded, as he got closer. The water was getting dangerously close to her. He could only hope the woman wasn't suicidal. He would do his best to help her if she was.

He was so damn tired. He stumbled through the sand a few times as he came upon her.

He didn't want to scare her into doing anything rash, so he slowed down.

She still just stood there and looked out over the ocean seemingly unaware of his presence.

He was processing how to approach her, when she did something that stopped him dead cold.

She turned and smiled at him.

_I know that face_, he thought frantically.

"Gabby!" Optimus yelled. Oh thank Primus she was safe, and she was waiting for him.

There she was. She was like an angel from heaven, as the humans would say.

Optimus took off in a run to get to her. He would never let her go again. Ever!

"Gabby!"

Why wasn't she saying anything to him? He though confused. Why wasn't she moving to him? She had to know it was him by now.

Wait. Why wasn't she…showing signs of pregnancy?

He was about to come up and swoop her in his arms, when she…NOOOOOOO!

She disappeared.

Optimus tripped in some sand where the hallucination of Gabby had stood.

He fell face first and coughed up some sand.

His fist started to pound the sand. "No, no, no, no. NOOOOO!"

He turned over on his back, and let the water wash over him. He didn't care anymore. He would just lay here and let the ocean take him. He was so tired.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, when he heard footsteps approach softly in the sand.

He looked up to see beautiful blue-white eyes glowing down at him.

He knew who it was immediately. This time Primus was in human form as well. He wore a white robe, and white shoes.

"Am I dead?" He asked telepathically.

Primus chuckled. "No."

Optimus knew that voice anywhere.

"Rise Prime," The god ordered.

Optimus got up and faced his master. His holoform had long black hair tied back at his neck. His eyes glowed over tanned skin, and he was perfectly shaven.

"Is she dead?" He swallowed hard at the thought.

Primus shook his head. "No, but she cries for you now. She is fine. She bravely awaits you."

Optimus bent over and tried to catch his breath. His bipedal shook in the distance.

He stood back up, and said through teary eyes. "But, I can't find her."

Primus looked over the ocean serenely. It was making Optimus frustrated at his master.

"She is over the ocean and in the snow in a remote corner with the new Prime," he said turning back to his student.

Optimus was desperate. "Please, master. Please don't speak in riddles."

Primus turned back sharply to his student. Optimus looked down in resignation.

He looked back up to a Primus smiling slightly. "Follow those directions, and you will find her. I promise you."

"Your human child is very special Optimus," he said lowly.

Optimus nodded, getting desperate to find Primus's directions.

"She will play a big role in this, and she awaits your sign," he said.

"Master, I….."

Suddenly, Optimus was back in his bipedal mode.

Dammit! He was going to ask him what Thunderwing's weakness was.

He guessed he would have to find out for himself.

"Get some rest, Optimus," a voice ordered in his processors.

He listened. He knew after what just happened, he needed it. He had to be strong for his mate.

….

Gabby awoke with a start. She had been dreaming that she had been on a beach somewhere, and Optimus was running towards her.

The tears streamed silently down her cheeks, and she looked down. The baby's eyes glowed brightly. She missed him so much. She prayed to God she would see him again.

She did feel a little more peaceful at that moment.

_That was so tough to write. I was almost in tears the whole time. It was well worth it though. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I do not own Transformers or any Hasbro product. _

_Also to __Ihaveoptics4eyes, no need to apologize for posting in your native language that is what Google Translate is for. LOL _

Optimus came back to NEST base about a day and a half later. Ratchet could tell by his demeanor that he either found something or he was looking to find something. This gave Ratchet some hope.

He ordered all the Autobots to gather in the med bay. Lennox, Mearing, and Epps were also there.

Optimus was on mission mode, and when he was he got right down to business.

"Director, I need your Russian contacts to give me the location of every secret or not so secret facility in Siberia."

Charlotte Mearing flinched in surprise. She bit her nail in thought. Then said, "Of course, however the question is how do you know she is there?"

Optimus hesitated for a second, and then said. "It is an obvious choice to take her there, and into what could potentially be hostile territory regarding the humans. He has obviously been studying your politics."

Ratchet smiled, it was more than that, but he knew better than to say anything. However, it also made sense.

Mearing seemed satisfied with the answer she was given, and said, "I will bring him up on the monitor as soon as he gets the information. He will need at least a week."

"That is fine, I will not be here anyway, you can give him to me on my commlink, when he is ready."

"What-What do you mean? I can't have you just drop into Russia. We have paperwork you know."

Optimus smirked through his faceplates, but Ratchet could tell he was annoyed.

"You do your paperwork, I am going to go get my mate and sparkling," he said calmly.

The rest of the Autobots started to agree, and Lennox stood amused, while Epps was ready to go.

Mearing knew she was outnumbered, she said, "Fine then we will keep this as quiet as possible."

"Optimus do you have any idea where she might be?" Lennox asked.

Optimus looked at him sadly. "No, but the location is perfect, and they can be undetectable there."

Ironhide discharged his cannons and said, "What are we waiting for then?"

Optimus looked at his friend and said, "No, the only one who comes with me is Ratchet for right now."

"Optimus, are you crazy? Thunderwing is powerful, and do you really want to risk your life like that, and maybe Gabby's?" Ironhide asked incredulous.

"I agree," Jazz added.

Optimus calmed his soldiers. "This is the best way. If we invade, I have no doubts he will kill her no matter the sparkling. I need to be quiet, and have Ratchet with me. We have no idea how much Gabby has grown even though it has only been a week. I can't risk it."

Ironhide nodded but growled lowly.

"Besides, I have to find her first," Optimus said. "I know about where she is, but I don't know the exact location."

Ironhide growled lowly again, and turned away in defeated agreement.

Optimus addressed his brothers once more. "I am hoping for a surprise. I am going to take Wheelie as well after thinking it over, and he can slip through small spaces. Once we get her location, I can send him in and keep her on alert. Once I get her safe, then we will all take care of Thunderwing."

He continued, "He made this personal against me because of the Matrix, and using my now human mate against me because she carries the new Prime."

The Autobots and soldiers still moaned in protest, but Optimus was able to calm them a little.

"You will all be there, trust me, but you will be far enough away to be undetected till I know I can get Gabby safely away."

"Optimus, you have almost figured out Gabby's location, but have you figured out Thunderwing's weakspot?" Dino asked hopeful.

"No, I still have not yet. Since he is a pretender, it is his armor that we have to penetrate, and then we can eliminate him from there, but until I can figure out how to get through that, well, we will deal with it then."

"Ratchet and I are going to change our bipedal modes to match more of the Russian vehicles that will give us cover. I suggest the rest of you do the same, but please make sure you identify yourself," he continued.

"Do you think they have drones guarding the facility they are in?" Sides asked.

"I have no doubt about that, and I suspect they were what Barricade could salvage from when Starscream was building his army for Unicron," he answered.

Sides nodded.

"Those spiderlike things?" Lennox asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, maybe more, I did not see what Starscream was completely done with when I defeated him the last time."

Optimus wished now he had investigated more, but his priority at the time was keeping Gabby safe.

Optimus looked around at his soldiers in pride. "I just want to say that I am forever grateful to all of you for your help, and your loyalty not just to me, but to Gabrielle."

"Hey, she brought us back from the dead, how can we not help her when she needs it?" Jazz said smiling nodding to Ironhide.

"When do you plan on leaving Optimus?" Mearing asked. She had been talking on her phone with her Russian contacts.

"As soon as possible," he said.

"Give us two days to have the planes fueled, and ready to go," Lennox said.

Optimus nodded in thanks.

"My contact says he will come through your commlink when he has the information," Mearing said.

Optimus nodded again, and dismissed his soldiers to be ready to go.

….

Optimus didn't want to go back to their house, but knew he had to. Ratchet said to get some warm clothes for Gabby just in case they would need it. Siberia could have sub-zero temperatures, and he had no clue if Thunderwing had prepared for that with her when he captured her.

She had bought winter maternity clothes before she had been taken. He took as much he could for her. He would keep her and the sparkling warm, but it never hurt to have extras.

He piled the clothes in holoform on the sofa. He looked around running a hand through his dark brown hair. He looked in the mirror, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that he was going gray in human hair. The humans say that stress ages you, and he had no doubt about it right now.

He looked around again. It was so quiet in here. It was like a shadow had fallen over the house. He smiled as he imagined her sitting on the sofa watching TV or typing away on Brains, and arguing with him to stop moving so much when he complained she was tickling him.

After that day on the beach, his grief had turned to determination, but now being alone in here it was back to the grief.

He felt like he failed her once again. He swore he would protect her with his life, and for the second time he couldn't.

Now it wasn't just her that he failed. It was his sparkling too.

Optimus lowered his holoform and picked up a sweater he had for Gabby, and took in its scent. It was her usual coconut scent. How he missed her.

He felt the tears wet his eyes, and prayed for her and the sparkling. His eyes began to glow in the growing darkness outside.

Primus had guided him to where she was, but he would have to do the rest.

He looked up again into the darkened room, and the memories of a special night made him smile.

"_Are you sure?" Optimus asked. _

_Gabby frowned at her mate. "Optimus, I'm just a few weeks pregnant. I think we will be OK." She had a slight sarcasm that made Optimus pout a little. _

_She then gave him her dazzling smile. The sickness episodes had not set in yet. _

_He smiled back at her, but still unsure said, "If you think you can handle it."_

_Gabby walked over and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom. Brains started to make grunting noises from the laptop. _

_She turned to him amused and said, "You! Out to the Semi."_

"_Oh man, come on Gabby, no fair," Brains said. _

_Optimus shook his head and said, "Do as your mistress asks, or I will set you out there myself, and it won't be comfortable."_

_Brains grumbled some words and transformed heading out to bipedal mode. Once Optimus was sure he was in there and not listening, he turned back to Gabby and smiled. He would put a shield up too just in case Brains tried to be sneaky. _

_She smiled back at him, and they went to the bedroom. _

_It wasn't right he told himself as he kissed her soft lips, he thought at the time. _

_No, it wasn't right that he could love a human this much. _

_It wasn't right that, he the leader of the Autobots, who could keep his feelings neutral in any other situation, had the greatest releases with this woman. Gabby had referred to them as primal or something like that. _

_Gabby let her hands slide down over his broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. She said it still amazed her to that time how hard his muscles were. His eyes glowed at the compliment. _

_They were off in sparkbeat, and so were her shorts and panties. _

_He slipped his hand up her shirt to find her breasts. Then with one fell swoop she stood before him in her beautiful naked glory. He spotted the beginnings of the baby on her abdomen. _

_Gabby's head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. Her breathing quickening as she begged him to take her. _

_So, he did as his mate asked. However, he had been so caught up in the moment that he kicked out the footboard on the bed snapping it cleanly in half. _

_Both had stopped in surprise, and shock as it landed loudly on the floor. _

_Optimus had been embarrassed about what just happened, and then he was even more embarrassed when Gabby had started laughing. _

_Gabby rolled out from under him and looked over the footboard. She looked back at him in amusement even though he was admiring her naked derriere. _

"_Wow, try not to do that to me," she said smiling mischievously. _

_Optimus scoffed loudly, and grunted. "I won't."_

_Gabby giggled, and crawled back over to her embarrassed mate. She took her hands and put them to his cheeks. "Now, now. I know that, I was just kidding."_

_Optimus smiled, and kissed her. "I know, but I'm sorry I broke your bed."_

_Gabby smiled back at him, and said, "Our bed, and I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."_

_Optimus chuckled, but then looked at her seriously. "Gabby this is Earth, and you have customs here."_

_Gabby looked at him a little confused, and said, "Yes, last time I looked."_

_Optimus ran his fingers through her blonde hair, and said, "Well, I don't like calling you my mate anymore…."_

_It took a moment for Gabby to process what he was saying, and when she did her eyes widened in shock. Her emotions were going wild on her face. She always commented that she could never win at Poker, her emotions came out to much on her face. _

_"Do you mean…"_

_Optimus could see the inner battle going on in her. _

"_Yes, I am what the human race calls proposing," he said seriously. He wanted this woman by his side at least the rest of her life. No matter what, he would always be there. It only saddened him that a human's life was so short, and every day would be precious with both of them. _

_Gabby sat back on the bed. Optimus couldn't read her emotions though they were there, and he was starting to get worried when she didn't answer right away. _

"_Gabby….I'm sorry…..If now is not the time….."_

_Gabby smiled a little and said, "No, please don't be sorry."_

_Optimus leaned over to her and asked, "Then what is it?" He took her hand in his and kissed it. He smiled a little when she started basking in it's warmth. _

_She smiled up at him a little sadly and said, "I don't want to be the one to take anything from your customs, and your history either. Just because you live here doesn't mean you should forget everything you knew from Cybertron."_

_Optimus shook his head and said, "No, it is not that way at all. I like that word, wife, and I would be a proud mech to call you that."_

_Gabby looked down and then up at him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he spotted her eyes glistening. _

_She cupped his cheek and whispered, "I want you to do one thing for me then."_

"_What?"_

"_Propose to me in your language," she said. He spotted a tear come down her cheek. _

_Optimus smiled broadly, and said in Cybertronian, "Will you marry me?"_

_That was hard because there was no word in the language for marriage so he replaced it with mate, but she got the point. _

_Gabby smiled widely, and answered back in Cybertronian, "Yes!"_

Optimus looked down at the sweater he was holding. He wiped his optics, and stood.

_I will get you back, I promise_, he thought.

He then gathered her clothes and went back into bipedal mode.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Now, let's get back to Gabby to see how she is doing. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

"Get out!" The drinking glass crashed against the wall near Barricade, and exploded into a million pieces.

Gabby knew the glass would not hurt him, but it made her feel better mentally. She was surprised she still had that kind of strength left in her. It had been almost 2 weeks since the Decepticons took her, and she almost looked 6 months pregnant. The baby's growth had accelerated, and it had weakened her tremendously.

"Gabby, I just came to talk to you," he said looking down at the shattered glass on the floor.

Gabby turned and growled lowly in frustration. The stress of the situation she was in was taking its toll on her health as well.

"I have nothing more to say to you," she said in disgust.

Barricade was about to say something else when Deserae walked into the room in her holoform.

Gabby had to admit for being Megatron's spark she was absolutely stunning.

Gabby had to laugh to herself; did she expect Megatron's offspring to look like a troll?

Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in waives, and her skin was a perfect olive tone. She had the curves that could make any woman jealous, even Gabby who admitted it to herself. Gabby almost felt like her body looked a boy's around Deserae. But, it was her eyes that would make any human male melt. They were the brightest green Gabby had ever encountered, and they big and mesmerizing.

"_I thought Decepticon's eyes were red," Gabby asked her after a scan. _

_Deserae laughed lightly. "I was sparked neutral, hence the green eyes, but I chose to follow my father's path."_

"_Why? Your medical training could do so much good."_

_Deserae shrugged. "We all choose our destinies correct? So to answer you, yes, my knowledge does a world of good."_

_Gabby sat up eyeing the medic steadily. "I don't know, sometimes I feel no matter how much we fight in the end our destiny is chosen for us."_

"_Well, you chose to give birth to a Prime, and I chose to help the Decepticons."_

_Gabby was a little suspicious of Deserae's real intentions, and said, "Are you doing this because of revenge on Optimus?"_

_Deserae's eyes flashed at the human. Bingo! Gabby thought she had gone too far, but the Decepticon femme seemed to calm herself. _

"_We all have our ulterior motives right?" Her eyes gave it away._

"_Actually, no. I still to this day wonder what my motives were to crash into Barricade that night I met Optimus Prime for the first time. I really never thought that I would be bearing his child either."_

_Deserae looked at her captive and said, "We were under the impression that it was scientifically impossible as well to bear a hybrid."_

_Gabby's eyes flashed in anger. "My child is not a hybrid." How she wanted to hit her. _

_Deserae shrugged and said, "Think what you want Gabrielle, you are bearing sparkling from a different world. That is not normal for the universe." _

"What is going on in here?" Deserae asked. She shot Barricade a look that could kill.

Gabby sank to the bed in defeat. She stayed quiet.

Deserae looked to her and Barricade.

"I thought Thunderwing told you to stay away from the human," Deserae said in a scathing manner.

"I came to see how she was faring," Barricade said defensively.

Deserae smiled and gave him a knowing look. "Right."

Gabby watched quietly as the two Decepticons stared down each other. God only knew when the guns would come out.

"With some of the stunts you have pulled do you think I could trust that?" Deserae scoffed.

"I have been nothing but loyal to Thunderwing," Barricade said his eyes starting to glow red in anger.

Deserae sighed. "Your feelings for the human will overshadow that eventually, mark my words."

With that Barricade left the room in anger, but not after giving Gabby another look of apology.

Deserae looked over at Gabby who sat there tense from the short confrontation.

The baby's eyes glowed from the emotion in the room.

"You are going to clean up that glass," she said. "We cannot have you hurting yourself."

Gabby shrugged. "It can stay there for all I care."

Deserae smiled brightly. "Have it your way Gabrielle. Like Thunderwing said, eventually you will be screaming for my help."

Gabby looked up at the femme, and wanted to tear her hair out, but said nothing else.

Instead, she lay down on the bed in a fetal position as best she could with her rapidly growing belly.

She had to give the Decepticons something, this facility wherever it was, was clean and warm and livable. They had this planned for a while before her capture. Her room was a former office, but she had a bed a nightstand, and washbasins. There were showers on the other side of the bunker or whatever this place was. The bathrooms were next to this office. So, when Gabby would get sick it was close by.

Gabby was free to move about whenever she wanted, and oh boy did she. Her engineering skills came into action as she looked around for somewhere that could provide an escape when Thunderwing and the others were not looking.

The only problem was she had no idea of her exact location in Siberia. How far in the tundra were they? Where was the nearest town?

Thank goodness for her interpreter friends back on NEST base, she had picked up some Russian from her friends. So, if she tried to make her escape she could communicate somewhat with some locals or soldiers.

Deserae came to give her Ratchet's supplements. Gabby took them and Deserae left without a word.

Gabby didn't like the Decepticon, but she had to admit begrudgingly that the femme was a good medic, and gentle with her.

She could give Ratchet a run for his money if she were an Autobot.

The Decepticons had also provided her clean clothes and warm clothes at that with the temperatures in this part of the world. The bunker could get cold during the night. They did have running electricity in here, which Gabby was surprised by, but with her giving birth they would need it.

She could only hope that would not come to pass. The tears started flowing as she rubbed her stomach. She had imagined so many times about giving birth in the med bay at NEST, where she would be happy and comfortable. This place seemed so cold, and sterile for something like that, and she hated every moment of it.

Gabby was starting to get cold, and luckily the portable heater Thunderwing had brought into her kicked on.

She sat and wondered what Optimus was doing right now. Hopefully, looking for her. _HA!_ However, in reality they were in another part of the world, and who knew how long it would take him to find her.

She was to have no access to anything electronic for her stay here. Well, anything that she could toy with to send a signal to him.

Every time she would even walk near a piece of electronic equipment Thunderwing would roar at her to get away from it.

"I know your engineering background femme," he growled.

Gabby would look innocent, and say, "I am a mechanical engineer not an electrical one nor someone who knows a lot about IT."

Thunderwing looked over at her confused. "IT?"

"Excuse me, information technology, the building of computer information systems on Earth," She said. It came out more sarcastic than planned, but she didn't care.

Thunderwing growled, but ignored her sarcasm.

They had also brought her books to read. Though they had no idea what to get her. Gabby looked in amusement at the wonders of Kama Sutra. They must have picked up anything at random.

For being a prisoner they were not treating her badly, probably because of the baby, but how much longer? She could feel Thunderwing getting restless already. He would have Deserae check Gabby a lot, and get annoyed when Deserae would state the birth is not ready yet.

"_It takes the average human female nine months to give birth to a child, we are lucky this is accelerated," Deserae said. _

_Thunderwing sighed loudly, and said, "We could have sparked a new Prime by now."_

Ugh! This sucked. Gabby got up and turned the lights off. The fluorescent lighting was horrible. She had no idea whether it was night or day sometimes, as she had no windows. She looked up to the air duct in the middle of the room. She wondered where that led.

She knew they were above ground, as there were windows high up in the building. This seemed to be an old military base, from what she gathered. Kind of like when she was held hostage by Starscream. However, Starscream's led underground, this place did not.

It was very secure though. Thunderwing had barely fit into the place, and complained about it a lot. Sometimes he would just stay outside and use his holoform to come inside.

The doors and the building were obviously reinforced steel and were made to take a good blow if war came. This was a cold war era facility that was abandoned when the Soviet Union fell.

Gabby wondered how they had managed to get this place set up. It was obviously a human contact, and probably a Russian one at that. Galloway was dead so, no, it wasn't him. She witnessed his death with her own eyes.

She had a chair and a desk, and knew she was taking a chance. She also had a small lamp, so she lit that, and tried as quietly as she could to move the chair over the air duct.

She hoped they would not scan the room to see what she was doing, that is why she would be as quiet as she could.

The baby started to move inside her belly, and she placed her hand there to calm her.

This was a small office so she could easily reach it. She got up on the chair and held the lamp as best she could to the duct.

_Damn!_ All she could see was dust. Besides the opening was too small for her to fit herself through with her pregnancy. If she got stuck, then she would be in trouble.

She sat back down on the bed breathing deeply trying to calm her emotions down.

If only she could get some kind of signal out to the Autobots and Optimus.

_But how?_

Gabby sat there with her eyes closed, and they flew open as she heard the roar of an engine.

She knew that sound by now that was Thunderwing. There was some commotion outside and she could hear Deserae and Barricade talking loudly.

Gabby got up and dressed herself again. She could still hear them talking loudly.

The sound of the jet took off and left the area.

_Optimus?_

Gabby could only hope.

She moved to the door and opened it to see the two robots arguing on the other side of the main room. Both were in robotic modes.

Gabby tried to focus on what they were saying, and tried to stay in the doorway as to not be noticed.

"You are not staying alone here with the human!" Deserae said angrily.

Barricade look flustered. "So, who will guard the area and make sure she doesn't escape?"

Deserae laughed loudly. "You? I doubt that, now get moving!"

Suddenly, Barricade charged his guns, and pointed them at Deserae who took a few steps back in surprise. "I don't take orders from you, I take them from your mate," he growled.

Deserae just laughed at the gun pointed at her. She had spotted Gabby standing there watching them.

Deserae charged her cannon, and pointed them right at Gabby. Gabby gasped and backed away.

"Alright we can play this game, you shoot me, and I kill your human friend," she said lowly.

Gabby sighed a little on the inside._ Here we go again! _A gun pointed at her, threats to shoot her, when would that stop?

However, she didn't know Barricade would react; he might just let Deserae do it, whereas Ironhide would have tried to protect her.

After a few tense moments, Barricade discharged his guns, and turned. He stared down Gabby for a moment, and transformed and left silently. Deserae discharged her guns, and looked over at Gabby, but to Gabby's surprise didn't say a word.

What was going on? Were the Autobots here?

Gabby decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut, and she was feeling nauseous.

She walked over the bathroom and vomited her meal. She sat on the floor for a few minutes praying Optimus would get there soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Thank you for the all the reviews and feedback! It is much appreciated. _

_Also, all credit to __Life-Luvr123 for Deserae. Thank you! I love her character. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Gabby moved around trying to calm her raging stomach. She kept her head down and just tried to concentrate on the baby and maybe a possible escape plan.

Barricade sat in vehicle mode in a corner. She knew he was fuming about the confrontation him and Deserae had earlier. He was quiet, and he had changed his appearance to fit in more with the Russian vehicles. He looked more like a Volkswagon now with the emergency lights still promptly on top of the vehicle.

Deserae and Thunderwing were in Holoform at a table discussing what the incident was. Gabby stayed far enough away to not draw attention to her, but she wanted to hear it too. Straining her ears she could hear bits and pieces.

But first, how could she describe Thunderwing's holoform? The only thing she could think of was Bruce Willis on steroids. Well, Bruce Willis with the body of Arnold Schwarzenegger in his younger days. Thankfully, she didn't have to see the fanged teeth in that mode.

"I still think that human who was snooping around the area was a spy for the Autobots," Thunderwing growled.

Deserae shrugged and said, "If he was there is nothing we can do now, he did get away."

Thunderwing planted his fist on the table, making both Gabby AND Barricade jump.

"I thought the government on this disgusting planet said they would keep this a secret!"

Deserae laughed lightly. "You are too trusting then my love, I have read page after page about governments on this planet and they will turn on you in a sparkbeat."

Thunderwing's lips curled in an evil smile. "Just wait till they get a taste of Unicron. That idiot Sentinal Prime was nothing compared to what is in store for them."

Gabby froze at the name. She wondered how long Unicron was still off from Earth.

Thunderwing spotted Gabby and said, "Gabrielle, come over here and join us."

_Oh damn!_

Gabby felt the fear chill her spine at the voice. She wondered what he wanted. He barely spoke to her as it was.

She made her way over to the table, and sat down, careful not to make full eye contact. She suddenly spotted Barricade in his holoform observing in the distance.

She would not cower to this alien. She would stay brave, she thought to herself.

Her heart pounded, as he looked over her in slight amusement.

She put a protective arm over her belly and tried to calm the baby who was suddenly active.

"Do you know anything about human spies for the Autobots, Gabrielle?" He asked. His eyes glowed the usual red, but more in curiosity than malice.

Gabby stared back at him in defiance, and said, "No."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you human?"

Gabby raised her chin and sat up straight. "What would I get out of it? The Autobots have nothing to hide what would they need spies for?"

Thunderwing rubbed his chin, and said, "Very true, but the Prime's mate is missing. He may have been able to get a location."

"If he did how am I supposed to know? I am here remember? I am not to touch any electrical devices."

Thunderwing looked over at Barricade suddenly, who was staring him down. "I would hope that would stay that way."

You could cut the tension with a knife in the room. Gabby's heart continued to pound in her ears, and she felt a little dizzy from it.

Barricade and Gabby exchanged glances for just a second. Barricade was getting pissed off by the second. Gabby prayed he would stay calm.

Gabby looked down at her belly, ready for gunfire to erupt when Thunderwing chuckled and said, "No need to worry Gabrielle, you are safe for now."

Thunderwing leaned over to her, and put a hand on her belly, and said, "And so is the human Prime."

Gabby had no idea what happened next. When Thunderwing touched her growing stomach she was going to push him away as it was, but suddenly there was a white flash right in front of her face, and she was blinded for a few moments. Then there was chaos all around as Thunderwing was on the floor writhing in pain.

Deserae sat for a moment in absolute shock at what she just witnessed. Then she ran to her mate's side. Barricade was looking down at Gabby asking if she was all right.

Everything seemed to be at a distance now, and Barricade was starting to fade. Did he give her a sedative again?

Before Gabby passed out she thought she heard a voice echo through the facility that said, "You will never touch her again!"

…

Optimus was driving now on the outskirts of Moscow. He was about to meet the informant. The informant had told him it would be better face-to-face as he found some pretty interesting information. Ratchet was behind him.

Suddenly, the semi started to shake, and Optimus felt this jolt of energy course through his processors. His eyes began glowing in the growing darkness from his holoform.

He almost swerved off the road the energy surge was so powerful.

"**Optimus!"** Ratchet came through the commlink.

Just like that it was gone. Optimus had this feeling it had something to do with Gabby and his sparkling. _I'm coming, Gabby, hold on_, he thought in a little despair.

"**Optimus, are you ok?"** Ratchet demanded.

"**Yes, my friend. Just a little surge, I guess."**

Ratchet said nothing more. They were both really worried about Gabby right now.

….

Gabby's eyelids fluttered open as she came back to consciousness. She could hear the beep of the heart monitor in the background, and something was making her right hand itch like crazy.

She tried to focus, and looked around the room. She could see a figure off in the corner sitting down. Her head was still cloudy so she smiled thinking it was Optimus.

"How are you feeling?" The voice asked.

Gabby froze, suddenly awake and alert. That was not Optimus. It was Barricade.

She was still captured and still in this horrible facility with the Decepticons. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears.

She tried to sit up when a hand touched her shoulder in a commanding way.

"Please Gabby, just rest, you are safe," he said quietly.

Her eyes flashed as he came into focus. Gabby was feeling a little weak, but otherwise no nausea or dizziness.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Barricade sighed a little, and said, "Looking after you. Deserae let me, because you did a number on Thunderwing."

Gabby looked up at him confused. "What…..what do you mean I did a number on Thunderwing?"

Barricade chuckled. "Well, it was the strangest thing. He put his hand on your pregnant area, and it must have pissed off your sparkling."

Gabby scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, so Barricade continued, "A white light began to form around you, and suddenly this laser of white shot from your eyes and through the door to his vehicle mode."

Gabby's eyes widened in amazement. That had happened before and to Optimus, but it hadn't hurt him.

"The laser beam was so strong it penetrated his armor, and almost took out his spark," Barricade said. "It melted the reinforced steel door like it was nothing."

Gabby froze again in fear. Thunderwing may kill her now with what she did, or what the baby did.

She started to panic. She had to get out of here. She began to sit up and realized her hand was attached to an IV.

"Hey, calm down. Everything is fine," Barricade said. His eyes were glowing.

"What do you mean everything is fine? He will probably kill me and the baby now," Gabby whimpered sadly.

"I thought so too, but he surprised us by laughing, and said he can't wait to meet the baby," Barricade said lowly.

Gabby still did not trust what Barricade was saying, but she supposed he was right. When she passed out she probably would be dead by now.

Gabby sat up despite Barricade's protests. "How long have I been out, and why am I hooked up?"

"Deserea is still out fixing Thunderwing, but she hooked you up to the human devices as a precaution. Though you were fine from the get go. You have been out for 2 hours."

Gabby eyed the Decepticon suspiciously and said, "So was this your chance to take advantage of me?"

Barricade became frustrated. "Think what you want, but I do have some honor."

Gabby's eyes narrowed at him. "Like when you shot me in the arm to have me captured?"

Barricade leaned in closer to her and said, "I did that to save your life. If Thunderwing knew he was losing to the Prime he would have killed you."

Gabby shook her head and looked away. She was feeling sorry for herself, and she knew that if Optimus did not come soon it would be hopeless.

Gabby began to cry and put her head in her hands. It had been two weeks or something that she was taken prisoner and no signs of the Autobots.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"I guess the kid doesn't hate me," Barricade joked.

Gabby laughed at that, and looked up at him through glistening eyes.

"Maybe she sees the good in you, like I always did," she commented quietly.

Barricade smirked and sighed. Neither said a word for a few moments.

"Just out of curiosity, have you even named her yet?" He asked.

Gabby smiled brightly. "Yes, Orianna. It means golden child here on Earth."

Barricade looked down at Gabby's belly and smiled, "Orianna. I like that. Very Cybertron like."

Gabby smiled again, and said, "Thank you."

Barricade lowered his head, and said, "Gabby, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I would never hurt you….."

Gabby nodded but said nothing.

"I want to make it right," he said.

Gabby nodded and felt the tears come again. "I will be honest and say that I am still angry for what you did."

Barricade nodded and leaned into her. He grasped her head and pulled back her hair.

Gabby's reaction was to pull away in fear, but Barricade tightened his grip on her.

"Do not fear me," he whispered.

She felt his hot breath on her ear. Despite herself wanting to fight, she couldn't. It had been so long since any kind of contact whether human or Optimus, and her body reacted.

She closed her eyes and felt Barricade stir a little.

"Tomorrow night, I have a plan to get you out of here," he whispered.

Gabby's eyes flew open and she listened.

"Just take my signal. You will know it," he said. "Don't say anything else, just nod in my hands."

Gabby did as was told.

Barricade started to pull away, but Gabby stopped him.

"Thank you," she said. "Why do you do this for me?"

Barricade looked around and said, "Deserae is still fixing Thunderwing."

His eyes glowed in the darkened room. "You know why."

Gabby looked down and up again at the red eyes. His face was relaxed in a tenderness that she had never seen out of him before.

"Barricade, I…."

Barricade scoffed. "I know, I know, you love the Prime."

Gabby nodded. "I do more than my own life, but that doesn't mean that I can't love you too."

Barricade shook his head, and said, "Gabby, I don't need or want mind games."

Gabby shook her head at him. "No, it is true. Optimus is the love of my life, but you are still special to me."

Barricade smiled slightly. "Then please just grant me one wish if I am so special."

"What?"

Barricade leaned into her and said breathlessly over her face, "A kiss."

Gabby felt conflicted by her feelings, but she would honor what she said.

She knew then she loved Barricade, but it would never be like Optimus. Ever.

Gabby granted Barricade his wish, and kissed him. She felt him react, but she knew he was holding back as well.

Before she knew it the kiss was over, and he was gone. It was too much for him, because he left her room cursing in his language.

The overwhelming sadness for the Decepticon came back to her. He had so many chances to take advantage or to hurt her, but he never did. In fact, he would do what was right and get her back to Optimus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Now back to Optimus. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Optimus and Ratchet pulled up to the little Truckers bar outside of Moscow. Optimus was still a semi, but his color was just a plain white, and no Autobot symbols displayed over the cab.

Ratchet was no long a Hummer but a Mercedes medical vehicle in a dark blue. Also, no signs of an Autobot symbol on his vehicle either.

The informant, an Andrei Nabanov, which of course wasn't his real name, but Optimus didn't care because he just wanted the information and to get going. He was getting more and more nervous about being away from Gabby this long.

Wheelie climbed up on the dashboard as Optimus activated his holoform.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy, Prime?" He asked seriously.

Optimus looked down at his friend, and smiled.

"I really don't have a choice at this point. If I continued to look for Gabby on my own, she would give birth before I could get to her," he said.

Optimus put on his jacket and said, "Besides he gave the right codes, and Mearing verified him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you, I could be backup and all," Wheelie said hopeful.

Optimus chuckled. "I think it would look pretty silly with me going into a bar with a toy car following me."

Wheelie frowned in disapproval, and said, "Alright, but be careful big guy."

Optimus nodded looking off in the distance, and said, "You are my lookout. Ratchet is going to pull out of here and wait about a mile away."

Wheelie frowned again, and started to look out. Optimus shook his head in amusement. For being so small Wheelie and Brains were two of his bravest soldiers.

Optimus exited the semi, and observed the trucks around him. He started to get his processors going for the Russian language to make sure he had the accent right as well.

The bar was small and run down, but was still pretty busy for a weeknight. He could hear Michael Jackson playing loudly from the inside. He scanned the place before entering and spotted the informant at the bar nursing a beer. He seemed to be comfortable in there, which indicated to Optimus he had met people there before.

Optimus entered the bar, and was immediately hit by cigarette smoke filling the room. It would have been a typical American dive bar in the states too. There was an old jukebox in the corner, and the bar in the middle. Tables were scattered around the area, and an old pool table on one side, and a small stage for bands on the other side.

Andrei told Optimus he would signal him by buying him a drink.

Optimus walked up to an empty bar stool and sat down. He immediately noticed a waitress smiling at him from a corner, and her fellow waitress giggling at her.

The bartender, a big bald guy walked up and asked in Russian, "What can I get you, friend?"

It was obvious that Optimus was not a regular, so the trust level was really low.

"_Толстяк_," he answered relieved at his perfect accent.

The drink was called "Fat Man" in English, which Russian's most popular beer drink after Vodka.

Optimus reached into his pocket for the money, and threw it on the bar.

The bartender brought him his drink, and Optimus was left alone for a few moments.

Andrei made no move to acknowledge him yet, which made Optimus a little restless.

Optimus would pay for drinking these beers later, but wanted didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. After all, he was an alien life form, and who knows how much the Russians knew about that.

The waitress who was eyeing him earlier walked up and cleared his empty glass. She was cute, but too much makeup and her hair was a stringy bleached blonde.

Optimus smiled slightly at her, and was surprised by her attention.

"_Another?"_ She asked in a husky voice in her language.

"_Yes, please," _he answered.

She giggled loudly at him as she wiped down the bar.

"_What is so funny?" _

The girl shrugged a little. _"Not very often we have someone is as polite as you."_

"_Uh, thanks."_

The girl looked off in the distance and nodded and said, _"Andrei would like to buy your next drink."_

Optimus looked over to the informant who raised his glass to him.

"_I accept. Please bring it to the table,"_ he said quietly rising from the barstool.

The girl smiled widely, and said she would.

Optimus sat down at the table, and Andrei joined him a moment later. Neither said a word as the girl put down fresh beers in front of them.

The girl made sure she showed Optimus some cleavage through her white shirt before going back to her friends to giggle.

Andrei scoffed in the amusement, and said, _"I think she likes you."_

Optimus shook his head and laughed a little. "_I wonder if she would like me if she knew what I really was._"

Andrei laughed and said, "_Who knows, your woman seemed to like you from the start._"

Optimus chuckled, and said, _"Yes, but she met my real form first."_

Andrei then pulled out a map from his pocket and set it on the table.

"_People realize around here to mind their own business,"_ he commented.

Optimus nodded, and asked, _"Then should we speak Russian or another language?"_

Andrei smiled and lit a cigarette. "English is fine, no one in here knows it well enough."

Andrei was a weathered human. Optimus could tell he had been doing his job for years, and he had witnessed many things in his life.

Andrei took out the map, and pointed to a place called Bratsk.

"Your woman is located here. It is an old military facility that was closed after the fall of Soviet Russia," he said frankly.

Optimus processed the information, and sent it to Ratchet to send on to NEST.

Andrei took a drag of his cigarette. "Apparently, a woman approached one of our generals and paid him for the facility to be reopened about 3 months ago."

Optimus looked back at Andrei and shook his head. "Bribery?"

"Actually, it was threats," Andrei answered.

Optimus sighed. "I am guessing of destruction, chaos, everything that my enemy loves to boast about."

Andrei nodded, and said, "That and exposing our spies to the world."

Andrei continued, "She was very persuasive, and showed her real skin to the general."

Optimus shook his head. Of course she did, he thought sarcastically.

"Is there anything guarding the facility as of now?"

"Not that my guy could see, the male leader had spotted him, but he was able to get away. I was not able to retrieve any new satellite images either."

Optimus and Andrei shook hands, and stood up.

"I hope your woman is alive and returned to you safely," he said.

"Thank you for your help," Optimus said.

Andrei shrugged, and said, "I never thought I would be having a conversation with an alien being, but now I _have_ seen it all."

Optimus smiled, and Andrei took his place back at the bar signaling for another drink.

Optimus looked around, and got ready to leave. He didn't see the waitress around, and was relieved.

He started to walk out of the bar when Wheelie came through the commlink.

"**Optimus, some blondie is out here leaning on your trailer**," Wheelie said annoyed.

Optimus sighed. He didn't have time for some random human female and her unwanted attention.

Ratchet laughed through the commlink. **"An admirer huh?"**

Optimus tried to think of how to get her away from him without being, what humans called, an asshole about it.

He pictured Gabby in his processors, and this girl would never be her.

He walked up to the Semi trying to keep his cool, and the girl turned to him and smiled widely.

He nodded politely and said in Russian, _"Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"_

The girl giggled again, and said, _"You are so polite. Not a lot men are like that around here."_

Optimus laughed a little sarcastically. _"I am not like most men."_

The girl pursed her lips and thought for a moment. _"I was wondering if I could by you a drink….and we could talk."_

She was persistent, Optimus had to give her that much. He noticed she unbuttoned her uniform shirt down a little more, and made cleavage show along with a white lace bra.

Wheelie and Ratchet were listening to the conversation, and were laughing. Optimus was going to shoot them when he was done with the girl.

"_I…..I'm happily married_," Optimus thought that might work.

The girl pursed her lips again, and approached Optimus. Her blue eyes were half closed. _"So?"_

Ok, that didn't work. What now?

"_What's your name?"_

The girl smiled widely, and said, _"Sasha."_

"_Sasha. That's a very pretty name,"_ he said.

"**Uh oh. Wrong move there big guy**," Wheelie said laughing.

The girl smiled widely and moved even closer to Optimus. She was now invading his personal space, and it was making him uncomfortable.

"_Thank you, and your name?"_

"_That's not really important. I am really needing to go,"_ he said taking a step back. He didn't want to do anything to hurt the girl by making his escape.

"_What is the hurry?"_ She asked.

"_I just want to get home to MY Wife,"_ he said more sternly.

The girl scoffed and looked around. Then before Optimus could react she jumped up and kissed him.

Optimus's eyes widened in surprise at her boldness. She tried to slip her tongue through his lips, but he kept them firmly closed.

All his thoughts at that moment went to Gabby, and how much he missed her touch. In fact, he almost relaxed and leaned into the girl still caught up in his thoughts of Gabby when the girl let out a yelp and stepped back in fear.

Optimus was confused for a moment on what was happening and then realized his thoughts of Gabby had made his optics start to glow in the dark.

The girl was shaking in fear and asked, _"What are you?"_

Optimus sighed again. Well, at least she was out of his space.

"_I will not hurt you. I tried to tell you to keep away, but you refused to listen,"_ he said.

This made Ratchet and Wheelie roar in laughter. Optimus told them to shut up, but they were not listening.

He stepped towards the girl to explain a little more, but because of her fear she took off running into the bar.

At that moment Andrei walked out with a drink still in his hand. He looked at the girl in amusement and back to Optimus. He raised the glass in salute, and laughed.

Optimus shook his holoform head, and deactivated his holoform.

After Wheelie was done laughing, and Ratchet pulled into the parking lot with an all clear, Optimus began to pull out.

"**Did we find her?"** Ratchet asked serious again through the commlink.

"**She is in Bratsk**," Optimus said setting the distance. **"About five thousand kilometers from here. I would say about a day and half drive, weather permitting."**

"**We'll get her in time, Optimus," **Wheelie said seriously.

Optimus felt the sadness come again. The kiss from the girl reminded him how much he missed Gabby, and how worried he was about her.

"**Ratchet, let the rest of the Autobots know the location, but to keep their distance until my signal," **Optimus said.

"**Will do," **he answered.

The rest of the Autobots were scattered around Russia waiting for Optimus to signal a go ahead on the rescue.

He remembered back to the day that Gabby had rammed Barricade, and how mad he was that she risked her life for him like that.

Now, he wouldn't trade that moment in for anything in the universe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_So, who is going to be the hero here? Barricade or Optimus? Neither? Hmmmmm We shall see. _

_I do not own the Transformers. _

Deserae scanned Gabby again and shook her metallic head.

"Amazing," she murmured.

"What?" Gabby asked.

Deserae stopped her scan and looked at Gabby who was lying on a gurney.

"The fusion between our body chemistry, and yours. It seems to be that your sparkling has a DNA make up, but it is not the usual human link that I have seen before coming to Earth."

"So, what are you saying? That this is an all new breed of human, mech, or what?"

Deserae shrugged and said, "Both and, have you heard of anyone else on Earth bearing a spark?"

Gabby shook her head and lay back against the pillow.

"It is just amazing that this was able to happen. Besides, your daughter looks completely human except her eyes, and her spark glows beneath the skin and the breastbone. Her brain functionality is accelerated, but seems to be developing nicely. All organs are well rounded and developing in what a normal human would look like. Her blood pumps through the spark as if it were a regular human heart. The only thing is…."

Gabby worried for a moment about the baby, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Deserae shook her head, and said, "Well you know she is basically sucking you dry, but she seems to realize that and slows down when she needs to let your body catch up. That is why your sickness spells are on and off. That is amazing in of itself as she realizes that is she is hurting her mother, and will stop when needed."

Gabby's eyes widened and she sat up. She looked over at Barricade who was in vehicle mode quietly in a corner. A snowstorm was raging outside as Gabby could hear the gust of winds shake the facility.

"I knew I had a smart kid," Gabby said looking down at her ever-growing abdomen.

"Well, what she did to me was not so smart, but I forgive it, because there is a lot of potential there," Thunderwing commented in holoform from a distance.

Gabby looked down and back up to the Decepticon, she would not hold back defending her daughter.

"Who says that wasn't smart? You? Maybe you should have kept your hands to yourself," she said in defiance.

Deserae gasped a little. This was the first time Gabby was standing up to Thunderwing in a while.

Thunderwing was in front of Gabby in a moment in holoform, and said, "I would watch my mouth if I were you, Mrs. Prime."

Gabby flinched at the words, but kept her stance. "When it comes to my child, I will watch nothing. It was obvious that she sees you for who you really are even from the womb. Not that we don't already know."

Thunderwing growled and suddenly grabbed Gabby's neck. Not expecting that Gabby's hands immediately began to flail as her breath left her lungs. Thunderwing was not squeezing hard, but enough to make Gabby panic.

Deserae got over her shock, and said, "Please, my love, we need her alive!"

Gabby could feel the baby starting to move, and she said through, "You better let go!"

Before the baby could again, defend its mother, another holoform slammed into Thunderwing pushing him away from Gabby.

Gabby and Deserae both yelped in surprise, and Gabby almost fell to the ground from the force. Deserae was able to grab her in time.

Both human and robot female watched in horror as the holoforms started wrestling around on the ground.

"Barricade stop!" Gabby yelled. She knew he could never defeat Thunderwing in any form.

Both holoforms suddenly disappeared, and Gabby saw Barricade transform into robotic mode.

Deserae had repaired the door that had taken damage from Gabby's baby, but Barricade crushed it, and walked out into the snow.

Gabby felt a blast of cold air hit her, and she shivered as she only had on sweats and a sweatshirt.

Gabby watched as both mechs were now in robotic mode, and Thunderwing was three times the size of Barricade.

"You dare betray me?" Thunderwing roared charging his cannon at Barricade.

Gabby could hear the whirring of the missile launchers from his as well.

The snow swirled around both mechs, and despite the situation, this was the first time Gabby was able to see outside. She tried to look for any kind of landmark, but could only see trees and maybe a road.

Barricade then launched himself on top of Thunderwing trying to rip his helmet off.

Deserae stood with her guns pointed at the mechs, but Gabby knew she was waiting for a clear shot at Barricade.

"I work for no one!" Barricade yelled. He was only able to break off a piece of the horn before Thunderwing took him and threw him out of Gabby's sight. Gabby had to cover her ears at the sickening sound of Barricade hitting the side of the facility.

Deserae turned to Gabby and said, "Stay here, or you will lose your life."

Gabby held her hurting back as she ran to her room, and grabbed her jacket. She ran and hid behind the door as Barricade fought the pretender as best he could, but Gabby knew he was losing.

She looked for a way to escape in the snow, but could only see woods all around her. There would be no way she would survive in this weather long. She felt defeated. Here was her chance and she could not take it.

She realized then this was not Barricade's signal, and now she had no idea how to escape, and where Optimus was.

Then she looked around as another sickening crash shook the ground around her.

The mechs were still distracted, and she heard a shot that made chills run down her spine.

Thunderwing had set up several computers, and Gabby sat down in front of them. She looked around again, and typed in the codes she needed to get through to the Pentagon and then to NEST to get to Optimus.

Gabby cried and tried to get the computer to hurry. She almost cried in joy as the codes were accepted.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime appeared on the screen in holoform.

"Gabby!' He cried out.

"Optimus! I'm in Siberia in some kind of military facility!"

"I know. I'm coming for you."

Gabby ducked as another explosion rocked the facility.

"What is going on there?" He asked.

Gabby saw the desperation on his face. She touched the screen, and started to cry.

"Barricade is trying to protect me. Him and Thunderwing are fighting!"

Optimus cursed in his language.

"Just hang on we are on the way!"

Gabby looked around still no one in sight. Things had suddenly gotten quiet which scared her more than the noise.

"Hurry…"

"Be brave. I love you," he whispered. His holoform hand came up to the screen.

The baby started to move again, and Gabby doubled over in pain.

"Gabby?"

"I'm ok," she said taking deep breaths.

Then she heard the cock of the human gun at the back of her head. She turned wide-eyed to see Deserae pointing the Glock at her from behind.

"Gabby!" Optimus yelled through the screen.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled through the screen.

Gabby turned back to Optimus, and said, "I love you!"

Deserae still holding the gun at Gabby's head hit some buttons on the keyboard, and said, "Bye, bye Prime."

Optimus's voice echoed through Gabby's head as Deserae pulled Gabby to her feet, and escorted her to the door.

"I want you too see what is going to happen to your other boyfriend," she said with a sneer.

Gabby could barely see through her tears as the snow covered her hair and face. The wind chill was nothing Gabby had ever felt before.

She lowered her head in defeat as she spotted Thunderwing holding Barricade prisoner.

Barricade and Gabby exchanged final looks.

He was sparking all over his body, and energon leaked from his mouth and around his faceplates.

"Let this be a warning to any other Decepticon who ever thinks of betraying me," Thunderwing said lowly.

Thunderwing looked down at Gabby. "Watch and learn my dear."

Gabby flinched as the shot echoed through the trees. Birds took off flying in fear, and she could hear other unknown animals cry out.

The wound went clear through Barricade's abdomen. Thunderwing let go of Barricade's arms, and began to laugh.

Barricade was still in a kneeling position.

Gabby felt the fresh tears for her friend.

Barricade looked over at her, and said, "I'm sorry Gabby. I tried."

Then he fell face first into the snow with a loud crash. Gabby watched in horror as his optics flickered.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed in grief and fell to her knees.

Barricade was gone! He was really gone. She had no one to help her anymore.

She put her head into her hands, and cried for her friend. The Decepticon saved her life, and there was nothing she could do to save his.

Deserae picked a grieving Gabby up from her kneeling position to a standing one, and said, "Prime is close, we need to move."

Thunderwing nodded and said, "We go to our other location."

Gabby still grieved, but wondered what or where the other location was.

Gabby also grieved that Optimus would not get here in time again.

Thunderwing transformed and opened the cockpit.

"What about her medical supplies?" Deserae asked a little concerned.

"We will worry about that later, Deserae! The Prime is close, I can sense him," he roared.

Gabby stumbled as Deserae escorted her past a severely injured Barricade. His optics blinked a couple of times at her.

"'Cade," Gabby whimpered. She tried to struggle out of Deserae's grip to go to him one last time, but Deserae was just too strong.

Gabby grieved even more as she was placed into the cockpit, and strapped in. Thunderwing did not say a word, and neither did Deserae.

Before Gabby could catch her breath they were again in the air, and going to God knows where.

She watched as Barricade's smoking body got smaller and smaller.

…

Optimus pulled up two hours later and transformed into robotic mode.

His anger was overwhelming his circuits. He knew they were gone, and he had no idea how to get Gabby back at this point.

His revenge on Thunderwing would be swift, and powerful.

He knew Deserae was female, but now his revenge on her would know no bounds.

Ratchet immediately went to a dying Barricade, and Optimus ordered Wheelie to look around the facility to get any clues as to where they were going.

Wheelie was grieving as well that they did not make it to Gabrielle in time, that he was practically blowing his circuits cursing the situation.

Optimus kneeled down to Barricade and looked him over, and shook his head in sadness.

"I tried to save her," Barricade said softly. "I had a plan, but it didn't work out."

Optimus nodded, and said, "I know, my friend."

Barricade stopped Ratchet from working on him.

"Do you know where he took her?" Optimus had to ask.

Barricade nodded, and his optics flickered once more. "Yes, back to the United States, he has some intelligence there too."

Optimus narrowed his optics. Betrayed by the humans again, he thought angrily.

Barricade got very still, and Optimus thought he was lost along with the information, but he stirred and coughed up energon.

Ratchet sat back and shook his head in defeat. Wheelie transformed, and placed his small hand on Barricade's finger.

"Florida…..near Cape Canaveral. After the child is born, he planned on meeting the rest of the army there."

Optimus lowered his head, and knew Barricade was done.

"Thank you, 'Cade," he said. A wave of genuine sadness overwhelmed him for the Decepticon who cared for only one human on this planet.

"Get her Optimus, she awaits you," he said. "Tell her I'm sorry."

With that, his optics went flickered again and went dark.

Each Autobot grieved over their fallen comrade. A Decepticon who was once an Autobot, but turned to the dark side. Yet, he showed a human female friendship that would have lasted forever, which still made him an Autobot in her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews! You know they mean a lot to me. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Gabby was no longer sad, depressed, or in despair. No, she was highly pissed off.

Now, they were somewhere in Florida, and it was hot, and muggy, and the bugs were huge. Being pregnant did not help either, and then being pregnant with super baby was even worse. She thought they were somewhere in the Everglades, but she wasn't too sure at the moment. The only thing that gave Gabby some reassurance was they were back in the United States.

Gabby sighed and rubbed her belly. The little one had grown again, and Gabby now had no idea how far along she was now. Deserae was doing her usual scans, but said nothing else now. All she knew the baby had made her weak for a few days, and then Gabby felt some of her strength come back again. She wanted to be rescued, and she wanted this kid out of her. God, her hormones were raging right now.

They had now been here another week, and Gabby was getting restless. She was getting sick of seeing abandoned warehouses or military facilities.

She was still mourning the loss of Barricade. She no longer had any more tears to cry. But, she would do her best to avenge his death. Her only ally was dead, and she wondered how long it would take the Autobots to get to her now.

Oh how much she missed Optimus. She couldn't even describe it now. This is the longest they have ever been apart, and Gabby hated every moment of it. Seeing him on that screen in Siberia was like a breath of fresh air.

Gabby decided one thing, she was an engineer after all, there had to be a weakness that she could catch with Thunderwing. She knew the Autobots inside and out, but he was different. He had the outer shell that was supposedly impenetrable. His inner body was not weak either, but if that shell could come off, Optimus would have a better chance at defeating him.

There was one thing that didn't escape her. After both battles with the Autobots, and Barricade, she noticed that he weakened faster than any alien she had known. When he had fought Barricade they had not taken off in his jet form not long after and he had to land twice to get his strength back. He had to land 3 times when he took her in the first place.

Gabby felt like such an idiot. Why hadn't she picked up on this before? Well, she was pregnant and too concerned about her fetus more than anything.

She felt empowered that her logical mind was returning with a vengeance.

That had to be it. That had to be his weakness. There was also the incident where Orianna almost annihilated him through the womb. So, he could be defeated after all and a couple of ways. But, the only time the baby did that was when Gabby and herself were in danger. Gabby knew the baby was protecting her mother, or was it a reaction to evil touching her? Because when it happened to Optimus he said he felt no pain, just joy from it.

Gabby would never put Orianna at risk, but she had to do something.

_Think, Gabby, think!_

How the hell could a small pregnant human like her defeat a powerful Decepticon?

She looked around the warehouse. There was no more privacy for her. She had to sleep on a cot in the open, and there were no showers either, so bathing was in a sink in a bathroom. It was pure hell, and she hated it.

There were no weapons she could use against them.

Ugh! She was frustrated by all this, but was determined to not give up.

She looked down at her ever growing belly again, and smiled.

The baby's eyes glowed with her mother's reactions.

This warehouse had to be close to some kind of civilization or something.

_Something?_

Gabby pursed her lips in thought. Ever since Ironhide was shot with Sentinal's Rust gun, the Autobots had a sealant to protect them from the weather elements on Earth and beyond. Namely, rust.

_Water or liquids were not their friend at all. _

_Something…_

Gabby looked around, and spotted the sprinkler system, and smiled. She wondered if it still worked. Combine that with Thunderwing's weakness for tiring easily, and it could be a win-win.

_Why didn't I think of this before?_

She remembered Deserae complaining about the snow many times, and how they were not protected from it when they kidnapped Gabby the first time around. Thunderwing would come into the old military facility in full jet mode during a snowstorm no matter how big he was. How Deserae would have to clean him and Barricade off when they went patrolling.

_You dumbass, she scolded herself. Why didn't you think of this before?_

_Nature?_

She was in the Everglades for Primus sake!

Oh Jeez, I talk more and more like the Autobots everyday, she thought with a smile.

How many times have Optimus and the others threatened to throw the twins into the lake near NEST? How many times did Gabby need to be dehumidified when she was fixing one of the Autobots when they had open wounds?

A plan was starting to form in Gabby's emotional mind, and it made her smirk. Her eyes narrowed in her thoughts.

She may have been human, but that didn't mean she was powerless.

This could work, but how would she eventually get away? Swim through the Everglades? Hmmm not!

No, alligators were not exactly friends with humans, and then there were snakes. Poisonous ones at that, and God knows what else out there.

Gabby shuddered at the thoughts, but she had to take a chance.

Gabby looked to her left and spotted the main breaker system. It would also contain the controls for the sprinklers as well.

She noticed that Deserae and Thunderwing were getting lazy with her. Gabby, being pregnant, they figured she was no threat now.

Gabby looked down at her belly again. Her child's eyes were glowing brightly now.

"I need you to do something for me," she whispered.

Was that a blink? Gabby wasn't sure, but she continued anyway.

"When mommy makes her escape, I need you to send me some of that strength that you have been zapping from me."

Gabby knew deep down in her soul the baby understood exactly what she was saying.

"Do you miss your daddy? Cause, I sure do," Gabby said sadly. "We need to see him again, right? Both of us."

The baby started to stir and Gabby took that as a good sign.

Her plan continued to formulate in her head. No matter what happened she knew the baby would protect her.

_Sorry so short. I wanted to get Gabby's plan going. We are about to hit the climax of this story. Lots of action coming up for everyone. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I do not own Transformers. _

Optimus looked around at the NEST base as the soldiers were readying for attack. He had wanted to go alone, and not risk any lives over their plan of attack, but Lennox insisted they help. Gabby was their friend too, and she needed them right now, he said.

They had been able to get Thunderwing's location pretty quickly from the soldiers in the area, who were also readying to attack the old warehouse she was located in.

Optimus didn't know how he knew, but Gabby was all right for now. He had kept her family up to date on their progress, and they were relieved that she was back in the United States, but were still scared for her and the baby's safety.

Orianna. How he loved the name she picked out. He remembered when she scoured the World Wide Web for hours and hours trying to think of something. He had left it all up to her, because she was ultimately the one to give birth. Besides, the names he could think of no human could probably pronounce.

"_A little bit of her daddy in there," she said smiling. _

Ironhide walked up to Optimus and put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Now is the time to bring your mate home once and for all."

Optimus turned and smiled slightly through his faceplates. He missed Gabby like crazy, and it was definitely driving him crazy in the process.

Her face flashed through his processers and his optics began to glow brightly.

"Thank you, old friend," he answered sadly.

Optimus looked around, and the Autobots were getting restless to get going, most complaining the humans were too slow.

He gathered the Autobots in the Med Bay for one last talk before they left.

"I want everyone to remember that Gabby is human, and we have to be careful what we shoot around her," he said.

Dino showed his knives, and said, "Gabby is tough, but we will be careful."

"Do we know how to defeat Thunderwing yet?" Sides asked rubbing his head from his injuries of before.

Optimus shook his head, and said, "If we can get the shell off, we have a better chance with him. Otherwise, wait for my signal. I want to make sure that Gabby is safely with Ratchet. I have a feeling that she has been observing him, and can relay the information as well."

"What about his mate?" Bee asked.

"I want her taken alive," Optimus sad flatly.

The Autobots looked at Optimus as if he lost his spark.

"She has first hand information on Unicron, so we need her," Optimus said.

"What if she tries to kill Gabby?" Sides asked.

Optimus growled a little at the thought. "Then shoot to kill."

Lennox and Epps walked in at that moment, and Lennox said, "Optimus, we're ready."

Optimus nodded, and all Autobots transformed into vehicle modes, and took off.

They figured they would be in Florida within hours.

…

Gabby sat pretending to read her book, but in essence she was not paying attention to the words. She was still waiting for her moment to hit the sprinklers. Sometimes, she really hated the advance technology of these beings; they would see everything she did without looking.

She ran a hand through her hair, looked around. Thunderwing had been talking to Deserae in their native language and they kept eyeing her. This was making Gabby extremely nervous. He had growled lowly a few times, and then finally took off into the air.

Deserae shut the doors to the warehouse, and looked at Gabby.

"I know what you're planning," she said matter-of-factly.

Gabby froze in place as Deserae transformed into vehicle mode, and activated her holoform.

Gabby stood and backed away in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said her voice quaking giving her away.

Deserae scoffed and then laughed. She was now only a few feet from Gabby, and her eyes began to glow her bright green.

"Come now, Gabrielle. You have been eyeing that sprinkler system for almost 2 days now," she said smoothly.

Gabby looked around for a mode of escape but found none. Was this it? Was it the end?

"Also, to answer your question, why yes, it does still work," Deserae smiled in satisfaction.

Gabby practically had her back to a wall, and immediately put her hand over her belly in protective response.

"The question is do you want to live or do you want to die?" Deserae asked her eyes narrowing at Gabby's movements.

Gabby was also looking around for a weapon. Her heart beat against her chest in fear, and she could feel the beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"What do you think?" Gabby asked.

Deserae thought for a moment, and said, "Then we can help each other."

Gabby's eyes also narrowed in confusion to the woman er holoform standing in front of her looking very calm.

"What?"

"See, Thunderwing is sick of waiting on this baby to be born, even though he had strict orders from Unicron not to kill you till it was born, but he knows that Prime is on his way…."

Gabby stood up straight and said, "So, what does that mean to you?"

"Well, a life for a life. I save you, and Prime gives me immunity to leave this horrible planet."

Gabby shook her head. She would not trust Deserae as far as she could throw her.

"Do you really believe I would trust you? The daughter of Megatron?"

Deserae laughed loudly at the accusation. "Gabrielle, I never even knew my father. He was off trying to conquer Cybertron when I was sparked."

"That means nothing to me, "Gabby said in a scathing manner.

Deserae stepped aside and said, "Go ahead Gabby. Leave now, and try to survive in the swamps here. Though we can't be exposed to water, we will find you, and then you will really die if the Earth creatures do not get to you first."

"In your condition, I doubt you would last a few hours," Deserea continued with a smile. "Your about ready to give birth."

Gabby's eyes widened. "What? I can't be more than seven months right now."

Deserae laughed at that. "Come on, engineer, you're smarter than that. Your baby is a half-breed. She grows at her own pace, remember?"

Deserae scanned Gabby for a moment. "This baby should have killed you by now. Your heart should have given out, or your spine should have been broken, but this baby protects your body. It is another amazing feat. Yes, she weakens you, but not enough to harm you permanently."

Gabby looked down; she did indeed look full term. She had been so caught up in her escape that she hadn't noticed. The baby seemed to not be zapping her energy anymore.

In fact, she seemed to be self-sustaining now, as Gabby felt her strength slowly returning.

Gabby looked over at Deserae and asked, "You said you want to leave this planet, but there has to be a better reason for me to trust you enough to make an escape."

Deserae shrugged in holoform. "Gabrielle, you are having a Prime's child. The scientist in me wants this to occur, and besides Thunderwing may be my mate, but that doesn't mean I chose that."

"What?"

"Yes, I am more of a slave. I have had enough of it. He doesn't treat me that great as I am sure you have observed."

Looking back Gabby realized it was true. She remembered Thunderwing threatening Deserae a few times, and knocking her to the ground. So, there was domestic violence among the aliens as well.

Gabby's eyes narrowed again. Deserae looked deep in thought, and a little sad. It almost made Gabby feel sorry for her, well, somewhat. She was a still a Decepticon by choice.

"So, what is your plan?" Gabby finally asked.

Deserae smiled and said, "Very simple really. Thunderwing will go into recharge when he gets back. I know where to injure him, and you pull the sprinkler system. It should start a rust infection, and maybe short out a few circuits. That will give us enough time to get you to Prime."

"So, he can be injured," Gabby said thoughtfully.

Deserae laughed again, and answered, "Yes, there is a place where you humans call the hip area where the shell parts when he walks."

_So, that's where it is! _

Gabby had to ask. "What does he look like underneath the shell?"

"Ha! You think he is horrifying now? You don't want to know. Think of your Earth's worst horror movies."

"Is he carbon based underneath?" Gabby's engineering mind took off.

Deserae looked around, and smiled again. "I know you want this information for the Prime."

"Yes," she whispered.

"No, he is still robotic, but not pretty," she answered. "Also, not as strong either."

Gabby looked down and back up at the other woman, and said, "Thank you."

Deserae shrugged again. "Are you in?"

Gabby sighed a little. She really had no choice at this point. It was now or never. Even if Optimus got to her how did she know she would live through the fighting? What if they couldn't find her again? What would happen then?

Gabby rubbed her face, and thought for another moment before answering.

"Your emotions show on your face, Gabrielle," Deserae said with a smirk.

Gabby scoffed at the observation.

"Barricade never knew what Thunderwing's weaknesses were, that is why he was defeated so easily. I do."

Gabby felt the sadness wash over her again at the thought of Barricade. He knew he was going to die, and deep down Gabby knew it too, so that was why she let him kiss her. She had granted him his one last wish.

Gabby took in a deep breath and let it out. She really had no other choice now.

She looked Deserae square in the eye, and said, "I'm in."

Deserae clapped her hands together in victory. "Good! Time to get you back to the Prime."

"I will speak to him about your immunity," Gabby said.

"He will give it to me," Deserae said softly. "Or I will just hold you hostage myself."

Gabby frowned. Hadn't she known that all along?

"Figures," she said with sarcasm.

Deserae did one last scan of Gabby to make sure she was up to the task. "Hey, either take it or leave it."

Both women eyed each other for a moment after Deserae was done her scan. There was an unspoken mutual agreement between the two, of alien and human species that they had no choice, they had to work together.

Gabby could hear the jet thrusters coming back into the area.

Deserae still looked a little worried about the plan, but Gabby was going to go for it.

"Lay down, and act like you're sick for now. I will come and do another scan, that will be your signal that he is in recharge, and you head to the sprinklers."

"When are you going to shoot him?" Gabby could feel the fear rising in her throat, as the sound of the jet got closer.

"Once I see you are at the breaker," she said.

Gabby nodded and laid down on the cot pretending to be sick as Thunderwing opened the doors.

….

Optimus and the other Autobots pulled up to the warehouse a few hours later and were horrified by the site they witnessed.

Water flowed out from the warehouse. Bells were going off everywhere.

At the opening of the warehouse was Thunderwing stooping over an obviously injured Deserae. It looked as though he was getting ready to strike the final blow.

Optimus quickly scanned the immediate area, and saw no sign of his mate.

_Where did she go?_

"Gabby!" he cried out into the woods.

No answer.

_Next chapter will be what happens when Gabby and Deserae try to make their escape, and what goes wrong. I thought I would preview what Optimus sees in the aftermath. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Hey all. I am so sorry for the delay. I have been working on the ending, and I keep changing it. I think I am finally satisfied with what I chose. _

_Anyway, here is what happened to Deserae and Gabby when they tried to escape. _

_Again, I do not own any part of Transformers. _

Gabby rose from the cot when Deserae scanned her. She watched as Deserae went over to Thunderwing who was now in robotic mode. Again, they were speaking in their tongue and Gabby could not make it out.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and her breathing quickened as she slowly made her way over to the main breaker system.

Just her luck the door that covered the system was off, and the sprinkler switch almost glowed from the heavens right in front of her.

She was about two feet away from it; she even had her arm stretched out to pull it when a voice stopped her dead.

"What are you doing over there, Mrs. Prime?" It was Thunderwing, and he eyed Gabby with a combination of suspicion and anger.

Gabby heard the gun charge, and closed her eyes in prayer. She turned slowly to the huge alien and his fangs began to show and shine through the light that came through the warehouse.

Deserae took a few steps back in fear also. Her and Gabby exchanged looks, and Gabby nodded.

It was probably one of the tensest moments of Gabby's life. She knew she had to make a decision right then and there.

"Getting you out of my life once and for all, scumbag," Gabby said venomously.

Before Thunderwing could react Gabby grabbed the lever and pulled. The water suddenly came rushing down, and bells and whistles started to go off everywhere making Gabby want to cover her ears. She could feel her hair getting soaked already and her she had to wipe her eyes.

Thunderwing roared in anger, and yelled, "You die now human!"

Gabby knew she could not run fast enough, and this was the end for her and the baby, but she would go out with her dignity. She silently apologized to Orianna for causing her death, and hoped she would forgive her on the other side.

Suddenly, in front of Gabby a white light began to materialize, and she realized she was surrounded in it. She heard the shot come from Thunderwings cannon, she thought she would be disintegrated by now, but no, instead there was a white light in front of her, and she suddenly heard Thunderwing cry out in pain.

Just as suddenly as the white light was there it was gone, and Gabby was getting soaked once more.

…

Deserae had watched in complete awe and terror as Thunderwing had taken his shot at Gabby. Yes, Gabby and her baby should have been long dead, but they weren't

Some kind of force field had surrounded Gabby at that moment, and the shot Thunderwing had taken had ricocheted back to him, hitting him in the hip area. Right where she said to.

This child was indeed something special, but Deserae had no knowledge of what this child actually was.

Deserae took her moment to yell at an obviously shocked human to run.

Deserae could feel her joints starting to lock from the water, and walked up to Gabby who still stood there shocked at what just happened.

Thunderwing was starting to recover from his wound, and Deserae took her metallic finger and shook Gabby frantically.

"Gabby, run east, it is heavily forested and not as dangerous, you will hit the town from there," Deserae said.

Gabby looked at Deserae confused for a moment, and then suddenly nodded at her instructions.

"What about you?" She asked.

Deserae smirked through her faceplates, and moved her hand. "Rust."

She watched as Gabby opened the door and ran out.

"Traitor!" Thunderwing yelled as Gabby took off.

Deserae turned to her mate, and said, "Only to you."

Thunderwing growled. " I am surrounded by traitors!"

Deserae felt the grip of the fingers at her throat. Thunderwing then through her threw the door, which collapsed as she hit it. The rust was starting to take over her circuits, and it was getting harder to move.

Deserae cried out in pain as a shot hit her in the leg. Thunderwing walked up to her, and began to aim his cannon again. Deserae could see that he was starting to weaken from the wound in his hip area and the rust setting in.

"Once you are done, I will find the human and the child Prime, and I will eliminate them."

Deserae heard the sounds of the Autobots approaching, and smiled.

Well, Deserae had planned on taking Gabby back to town herself, but that didn't work.

At least Gabby got away.

…

Gabby ran as best she could. If she were in joking mood, she would say she was more waddling than running.

She finally had to stop, and take a breath.

Her chest burned from the exertion, and her hair was clinging to her face from the humidity.

She wiped her brow with her arm, and sat down trying to calm herself and her breathing.

The heat from the Florida weather clung to her skin like hot saran wrap.

She had no idea where she was, and how far she was now from the warehouse. She had found a path and taken that, but it was still covered in brush and twigs. She pushed them and found that her arms were scratched.

Well, I must look really good, she thought in sarcasm.

All, she knew now she was surrounded by woods, and could see nothing else at this point.

Birds chirped above her and Gabby jumped at every snap of a twig in the distance. God only knew what was out here, and she didn't want to be food for whatever it was.

She took her T-shirt and wiped her face. The baby's eyes glowed through her stomach.

She felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

She was tired, oh so tired.

She would just close her eyes for a moment to rest, and then move again. She did not want to be eaten and she didn't want Thunderwing to find her either.

She was still in shock over the force field that had surrounded her when Thunderwing took his shot. There wasn't much she could see, but she knew she was protected right then and there.

Gabby had sat there with her eyes closed for just a moment when a voice made her eyes snap open.

"_Mother!"_

Gabby looked around for a moment, but did not see anything. She was finally relaxing a little.

It was probably just her imagination from the heat, she thought shaking her head.

Gabby again rested her head against the tree, and there was the voice again. This time it made her jump as it echoed through her ears.

"_Mother! Wake up! It is time!"_

Gabby got up and looked around. Her eyes wide in fear as the voice seemed to echo through the trees.

Who or what was that!?

Gabby was now turning in circles eyeing the surrounding forest. Was she hallucinating?

"_Mother…"_

Gabby could feel the fear rise in her throat again, as the voice seemed to get louder and louder. It was now echoing through the forest, and then Gabby realized that all the animal sounds had suddenly become quiet.

"Who are you?" Gabby cried out in fear.

She could have sworn that she heard a slight giggle.

"_Do not know fear mother."_

Gabby then realized that the voice was female, and it was in her head! Oh God, the heat must really be getting to her.

Gabby stood there for a moment her shoulders slumped. She looked around, and decided she must keep going or something would get to her. The heat, an animal, or Thunderwing. Hell, maybe all three!

She threw down the stick she picked up when the voice started to come through to her, and began walking east once more.

"_No!"_

That was definitely loud, and Gabby had to cover her ears at the sound.

Gabby looked around again, and the tears started to fall on her face.

"What!" She cried.

She started to sob a little and fell to her knees.

"What do you want me to do?" She finally asked the voice. Her exhaustion obvious in between her sobs.

What was she hearing? She was going to go crazy.

She looked down again at her belly, and suddenly a realization hit her.

Her thighs were soaked, and a new wet spot was forming over the previously soaked sweat pants.

Gabby gasped. Oh my God, my water broke!

Gabby grabbed her belly in response. "Oh no, no no no," she cried.

"Not now," she said aloud to the forest.

The timing couldn't have been worse. She wondered how long it would be before the labor pains started coming.

"_Soon mother."_

Gabby knew she had no choice but to make her way back to the warehouse. She would have to face whatever waited for her there. There was no way in hell she would have this baby in the middle of the woods, and by herself.

She cried as she wished for Optimus to find her. She kept mumbling how much she loved him as she tried to make her way back.

The baby started to move within her belly, and Gabby grabbed it again to stop the movement for now, wishing to hold on for a little longer.

"_Please do not fear mother."_

Gabby stopped and froze. Suddenly, it came to her. The voice…..

It was in her head, and it was…..

What…..how…..

No! That would be crazy she scoffed. How could a baby speak through a womb? Well, this was no ordinary baby, silly.

"_Mother, please remain calm, and keep moving."_

Gabby shook her head as the voice echoed around her once more.

Gabby was getting tired again, and realized she was moving very slowly.

She could start to feel this ache begin in her lower area.

_Oh Dear God! No! Not here. _

Gabby set herself against a tree, and looked down the path. She started to wonder if she would make it back to the warehouse.

She began to go over in her tired head how she would survive giving birth in the middle of a forest.

You wouldn't survive moron! She scolded herself.

Gabby looked to the west, and could have sworn she spotted a figure running towards her.

She turned and began to walk east again.

She looked around to find a place to hide, but whoever it was obviously spotted her so she had no chance.

"_No! Look west! Mother, you are safe!"_

The figure was blurry and awful dark. Gabby shook her head and just let herself fall against a tree.

She took a deep annoyed breath. Whatever! I am so fucking done!

She closed her eyes to let whatever happens, happen. She covered her belly with her hand once more, and apologized to her daughter.

"_It's fine, mother!"_

Gabby smiled and thought, Well, at least she forgives me already.

Suddenly, Gabby gasped as hands were on her shoulders, and something was lightly shaking her. God, she wished they would stop shaking her! She was tired, dammit.

However, she recognized the familiar heat of those hands, and the touch.

No, it couldn't be!

Gabby opened her eyes, and looked up to the most beautiful sight she would ever see in her lifetime.

Blue eyes glowed, and goatee moved along with a mouth. A rough and scarred face looked down at her in worry. Graying dark hair moved slightly in the wind. She could see a red T-shirt and blue jeans out of the corner of her eye.

He was saying her name; she guessed she should answer huh.

"Gabby! Are you alright?" Optimus Prime in his holoform said in worry, and anxiety.

Gabby mustered a smile at her mate, and asked, "Where have you been?"

Despite himself and the situation, Optimus got her joke, and chuckled slightly.

Optimus took her in his arms, and Gabby felt herself fall into them willingly. Never in her life had she felt such relief or joy to finally be back with her alien love.

Optimus said a few things, but Gabby would ask him later what they were as she was just basking in his warmth despite the heat of the day.

She could see the tears staining his face, and Gabby reached up and wiped them away.

"I have something to tell you," she said through a smile.

"What is that?" He asked smiling now.

"My water broke," she said.

Optimus looked confused for a moment, and then his holoform mouth formed an "O."

Gabby smiled again at his reaction.

She was so weak, but she was so happy to see him that she couldn't stop touching him, and he was doing the same to her.

"Are you in labor?" He asked.

"I will be," she said.

As if on queue, Gabby felt the first real pain of labor.

_So, what happened with the Autobots and Thunderwing? We shall see won't we?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. _

The battle with Thunderwing did not last long. When they arrived at the abandoned human warehouse, Optimus caught on right away his weak area was the hip as sparks were coming through it. Optimus did not know if the water had affected his circuits in any way, but if it did that would have been a great advantage.

Thunderwing had been so caught up in his mate that his surprise was palpable when he spotted the Autobots approach.

All transformed at the same time and surrounded the Decepticon.

"Give up now Thunderwing, "Optimus ordered, though he just wanted to kill him right then and there.

Thunderwing laughed and threw his mate back down to the ground hard. Optimus secretly cringed at the gesture. He was evil, pure evil.

"First, where is Gabrielle?" Ironhide growled viciously through his faceplates.

Thunderwing laughed again, and said, "Probably eaten by an Earth creature by now."

Optimus knew Thunderwing would probably say cruel things about Gabby, and though he tried it still shook him to his robotic core.

His spark began to pulsate quickly, and though he tried to recover he started to waiver.

Ratchet noticed and said, "Don't listen to him Optimus."

"Dead!" Thunderwing mocked through his fangs.

Optimus was done with this. He would let Deserae live for now, and she would tell him where Gabby was.

Optimus did another quick area scan, and thought he picked up a human life form about a mile into the wooded area.

Thunderwing towered over every Autobot in that was ready to attack. His helmet glinted off the sun as he moved towards them.

"I bet the Earth creature thought she was very tasty," he mocked again.

He had enough. Optimus could feel his spark about ready to explode in vengeance.

"Enough!" Ratchet yelled.

"Where is she?" Sides asked. They were awaiting Optimus's orders.

Finally, Optimus cocked his gun and said, "Shoot, till he is dead."

Every single one of the Autobots began to shoot at Thunderwing. Though most shots were missing or ricocheting off the Decepticon, there was still a surprise by him that Optimus knew they had the advantage.

"Aim for his leg area!" Optimus yelled to his soldiers.

Lennox and his men were arriving at that moment, and the shooting commenced with even more firepower.

Thunderwing gasped as a few shots managed to hit each hip area and circuits began to fly.

He then discharged his cannons and began firing.

Bee flew back injured in the shoulder. Ironhide was hit in the face, but it was minor.

Jazz managed to get a shot through Thunderwing's mouth. Which actually worked because the Decepticon flew back and hit the ground with a huge mix of a thud and metal upon metal clashing.

The Decepticon twitched and stopped moving.

Optimus raised his hand to cease-fire. He waived his hand to approach only with caution. He told Ratchet to tend to the injured femme who was slowly trying to crawl away from the battle.

"_Father…"_

Optimus stopped cold. The voice had come through his processors. It was female, and he looked around confused as to where it had come from.

He blinked his optics for moment thinking he was hit, and some of his circuits were blown.

"Prime? Are you alright?" Jazz asked beside him.

"Yes," Optimus answered and waived his hand to move again.

"_Don't father! He still lives!"_

Optimus shook his head, and waivered for a moment. What was that!?

"_He will ambush you."_

Optimus looked over at the other Autobots and soldiers in confusion. It wasn't the femme lying on the ground.

Optimus had to make a judgment call. The voice warned him about an ambush by Thunderwing.

As much as he wanted to pounce on Thunderwing himself, and make him suffer for taking Gabby he knew the Decepticon was more powerful than him. Once, he had almost successfully taken the Creation Matrix from Optimus.

So, what did he do now?

He put up his hand again to stop the other Autobots from approaching until he could think of how to handle it.

That voice had called him father. Could it be? No, it couldn't, could it. She was still in the womb for Primus sake, even a sparkling couldn't communicate that fast.

The others looked on at their leader in confusion. Ratchet was now tending to the injured femme.

The human soldiers also awaited orders to commence shooting the Decepticon.

Optimus could not help himself. He thought of Gabby, and what she must have endured this past month, and she was still missing! Every single feeling, every emotion, every night he would look for his human mate, every time he failed to find her came rushing back to him in one instant. The sad look on Barricade's face as he died because he could not help Gabby overcame his thoughts.

He was done. He didn't care at that moment what the others thought of him.

He dropped his gun, and jumped on top of Thunderwing. He began to punch him as hard as he could to penetrate that damn shell.

The other Autobots looked on in shock, but recovered quickly, and began approaching their leader.

Thunderwing looked up at the Autobot commander and laughed, as Optimus knew he was not making any headway with injuring him.

Optimus's frustration over came his circuits, and he growled, "Where is she?"

Optimus was now straddled on him. He grabbed Thunderwing's neck, and realized something something, there was an opening in the shell there too.

He began to squeeze, and Thunderwing's eyes widened in the realization of what Optimus had discovered. He began flailing his hands trying to reach the Autobot leader, but other Autobots were grabbing at his arms to hold him down.

Optimus lifted up his head and banged it into the ground.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know, Prime! She ran when she pulled the sprinkler system," Thunderwing said.

Optimus believed him, so he would ask the femme in a moment.

Optimus came close to Thunderwing's listening devices or ear in human terms.

"Then you die now," he said lowly.

Optimus activated his ax for the kill shot when the voice came again, and distracted.

"_Father! Mother is going into labor!"_

Optimus looked up in surprise for just a second, but it was a second too long.

He felt the punch hit his face, and he fell back to the ground.

He tried to recover quickly from it, but it was too long.

He could see Thunderwing shake off the other Autobots. He began to shoot around him, and before Optimus could get back to his feet and shoot him, Thunderwing transformed into his jet mode and took off into the sky.

Optimus could immediately hear Lennox get on his radio, and say, "Fighters follow the enemy! Shoot to kill!"

Optimus shook his head at the departing Thunderwing. He was so close. So very close.

He cursed the voice that interrupted him, and would have to have his processors checked by Ratchet.

"Prime? Are you alright?" Ironhide asked even though part of his face was blown off.

"Yes, I am sorry everyone. I don't know what came over me," Optimus said shaking his head in defeat.

"He took your mate, so it is understandable," Jazz said smiling.

"Optimus!" Lennox yelled.

Optimus turned to Lennox in question.

"The Decepticon has left the lower atmosphere," he said.

Optimus cursed himself again. It would not be long till he returned. He would be hell bent on revenge now. Thunderwing was an obsessive Decepticon. He would not stop until his job was done.

"Optimus!" This time that was Ratchet.

Optimus walked over and bent down to the injured femme.

Ratchet looked up to him and said, "She will live. She knows where Gabby went."

Gabby! Now he had to find her. If the voice was right she could be giving birth in the middle of the woods!

"Where is she?" Optimus asked. He was in no mood to play nice with the femme who helped kidnap his mate.

Deserae looked on in fear at the leader, but answered, "She ran east into the woods. I told her to run to the town until you arrived."

Deserae twitched in pain as Ratchet welded her wound closed.

"Is she in labor?" He asked looking around. He would have to go into holoform though he just wanted to ram through the woods.

"She could be. She started to dilate when I last scanned her," Deserae said.

Optimus was incredulous at the information. "And you just let her go like that?"

Optimus wanted to just shoot her at that moment, but held back. He could feel his anger rising over his processors.

Deserae looked up at Optimus sadly. He was technically her uncle and she had betrayed him and his mate for her own petty revenge of a father she never knew.

"I'm sorry! Thunderwing was going to kill her and your sparkling. I had no other choice. I was going to take her to the town myself, but Thunderwing was too fast," she said.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus with a worried expression on his face.

"Patch her up, and we will take her as prisoner, then figure out her punishment later," he said standing.

"I want everyone to stay here and watch for Thunderwing, I am going to go find my mate," Optimus said.

"Do you want me to help you Optimus? I can cover more ground fast," Wheelie asked.

Optimus smiled down at his little helper. "No, my little friend. I can cover just as much ground by holoform."

The others agreed, and took their marks.

"Optimus I will be ready for Gabby when you return with her," Ratchet said now patching up Ironhide.

The human soldiers guarded a still injured Deserae who laid there quiet now.

"We will keep track of Thunderwing to see if he enters the atmosphere again," Lennox said.

Optimus nodded and transformed to vehicle mode to activate his holoform.

"The path she should have took is right behind the warhouse," Deserae suddenly spoke up.

Optimus looked around and broke out into a run down the path. He barged through the brush and twigs. He could see some twigs broken already and brush moved aside.

He was practically frantic as he began to gain ground further into the forest.

He scanned the area and was relieved to see a human presence up ahead.

"_Father! Hurry!"_

He did falter a little as the female voice raced through his processors once more.

He immediately spotted blonde hair, and a heavily pregnant form against a tree.

He was relieved she was standing, and what a sight she was to see!

He would never forget the moment she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked smiling and trying to hide a pout jokingly.

Only Gabby, he sighed feeling more elated than he ever had before.

His spark practically jumped from his chest when he put his hands on her shoulders, and then he pulled her into his arms. The relief was indescribable at that moment.

He was then even more frantic as he spotted the heavy wet spot around her thighs, and she confirmed her water broke.

"Optimus! Slow down!" Gabby said smiling as he scooped her up and they made their way back to the others.

Her face cringed in pain as a contraction hit her.

He looked down at her dirty face in amusement, and said, "How far apart are they? Have you counted?"

He had to admit she finally had the pregnancy glow he had heard about in humans so many times, despite her messy appearance. It seemed the sparkling was now self-sustaining, but he still worried about the actual birth.

Gabby let out a slow breath. "I counted six minutes."

Optimus sighed and went even faster.

Gabby gave him another dirty look, but didn't say anything. She was just happy to be back in her mate's arms.

_Still a lot more to go everyone!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I do not own Transformers. _

_I think I have beat up poor Gabby enough. _

Thunderwing watched from outerspace as Optimus Prime recovered his human mate. He would wait for the right moment to strike. Be damned what Unicron says, he would end this once and for all.

…

Optimus couldn't stand hearing Gabby scream in pain. She had a death grip on his hand as each contraction came. He tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working.

Ratchet was now in holoform in the Hummer. Gabby was now hooked up to every machine known to humans in the medical world, and an oxygen tube now rested on her face. Sweat poured down her face as each contraction became stronger.

Deserae, now in holoform as well, was finishing hooking up Gabby's IV, and checking her blood pressure.

Despite Optimus's protests Gabby had requested Deserae's help in the birth of their daughter.

Optimus was actually pretty impressed with her knowledge of humans and their anatomy. Though she was still due her punishment.

"Gabby, has the epidural taken effect yet?" Ratchet asked still eyeing the dilation. He still could not see the baby's head, and that worried him as he scanned her.

Gabby shook her head in between deep breaths.

Optimus rubbed his face. His worst fear was coming true. He knew deep down the birth itself would be what would hurt her the most.

Deserae rubbed Gabby's forehead and said, "Deep breaths, Gabrielle. It will help calm you."

Gabby nodded and tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes, and Deserae nodded to Ratchet.

Optimus leaned in close to Gabby and whispered; "I need you to hang in there for me. I missed you so much, and I have you back, you need to be strong one more time."

Gabby looked over at Optimus; her eyes were wide but softened at his voice.

"She is speaking to me Optimus," she said in between deep breaths.

Ratchet and Deserae exchanged looks, and Optimus looked at Gabby in confusion.

The realization hit Optimus like a ton of Energon. So, that was Orianna communicating to him all along.

He clutched Gabby's hand, and asked, "What is she saying?"

He knew it was probably a bad question to ask now, but he was trying to distract her from the pain.

"She is saying….."

Gabby couldn't finish her sentence as she screamed in pain. Optimus would never forget that sound.

Gabby's eyes watered and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her face was red, and the sweat was mixing with the tears.

Optimus didn't like the look on Ratchet's face.

Gabby laid back into the gurney and closed her eyes. She started to sob. Optimus felt so helpless. He didn't know if it was from the pain or something else.

Ratchet motioned for Optimus to step outside of the Hummer. He didn't want to leave Gabby alone with Deserae, but Ratchet seemed to trust her. Optimus would watch her like a hawk.

They had asked the other Autobots to keep their distance so Gabby could have her privacy, and the military circled the area in protection.

He could hear the worry in the other Autobots voices over their human friend through the commlink, but tried to ignore it.

Ratchet turned and said to his leader, "It is just as I thought. The sparkling is too powerful for Gabby. She is now beginning to crush her spine and her pelvic bone as she is exiting Gabby's womb. I am going to have to give her a cesarean section."

Optimus scrunched his eyebrows and took a deep breath. He looked up into the sky begging Primus for help.

"If you think this will prevent long term damage," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "I was hoping for a natural birth, but the baby will crush her."

"So, we have to make our way to the nearest human hospital now?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, Optimus. We need to do this now."

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and began to glow.

Optimus heard Gabby cry out again. He had to make this decision quickly.

Optimus looked down on the ground, and back up at his friend who put his hand on Optimus's shoulder.

He finally had Gabby back, and if he didn't agree to it, then it might not be for long.

"Yes. Do it."

Ratchet nodded and headed back into the Hummer. He immediately gave Deserae directions to start anesthesia. He would let Optimus tell Gabby what was going on.

Gabby looked at Optimus confused for a moment, and then listened intently.

"Ratchet has to operate and give you a caesarean section now. Orianna is starting to crush you pelvis and spine," he said softly to her.

Gabby managed a smile, and said in a rough voice, "I know."

Optimus looked stunned and Gabby smiled again at his reaction.

"How?"

"She told me," she said seriously again.

"You won't feel a thing, Gabrielle," Ratchet said readying the various knives he needed.

"I will be here the whole time. I will never leave you," he said.

"I know. I have something to tell you when I wake up," Gabby said.

Optimus wondered what it was, but was interrupted when another contraction hit Gabby making her scream.

"She's ready, Ratchet," Deserae said. "All vitals are stable."

Gabby looked at Optimus again, and said, "I love you."

Optimus smiled down at her. The anesthesia was taking effect.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and said, " I love you. You're going to be a mother soon."

Gabby looked a little sad at the words, and she finally fell asleep. He checked her vitals, and she was good for now.

Optimus could only watch as Ratchet and Deserae did their work.

He cringed when Ratchet began making the necessary cut into Gabby's skin.

Optimus tried to block out the operation, but knew he could not leave the Hummer.

Ratchet had also completely sterilized the area, and if he left then he would be really be putting Gabby in danger.

Optimus finally looked up when he heard Ratchet say, "I spotted her!"

Optimus again checked Gabby who was sleeping peacefully. He thanked Primus for that.

Suddenly, a white flash filled the room, and made them all jump in a startle.

"What was that?" Optimus asked concerned.

Ratchet looked over at Optimus and smiled widely.

Deserae gasped in amazement.

Suddenly, Ratchet had holding in the air a little upside down baby with blood covering her tiny body, hair as white as new fallen snow matted to her head from the fluids in her mother's womb, and blue eyes that glowed brighter than anything he had ever seen on any Cybertronian since he was sparked.

Her eyes were already open! Open!

Deserae came in and blocked Optimus's view for second as she cleaned out the baby's throat immediately.

He then watched in amazement as the baby began to wail. Whoa! The cry was loud!

Yes, the baby was more human than Cybertronian. Optimus could not believe his optics. The only thing that made her different was that the spark pulsated through her chest, and her eyes were already open and looking around and the glow. It was absolutely amazing.

"Orianna….." he whispered. Pure joy filled his spark as the baby began to squirm in Ratchet's hands.

"Congratulations," Ratchet said smiling at his handy work.

Deserae also smiled widely and tears began to flow from her holoform eyes. "Optimus, she is beautiful." Optimus knew she meant every word she said.

"Deserae, clean her up, while I stitch up Gabby," Ratchet ordered.

Optimus came out of his trance for his new daughter for a moment to ask.

"Is Gabby alright?" He swallowed hard.

Ratchet smiled again and said, " I see no long term damage to her. As soon as I stitch her, she will wake."

Optimus felt relief wash over him, and as bad as he wanted to, he could not touch Gabby right now.

She finally looked so peaceful in sleep. In fact, it even looked like her strength was returning already.

Suddenly, a baby wrapped in a blanket was in his arms. He looked down at his daughter as she looked around. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment, as she seemed to be taking in her surroundings curiously.

Optimus was realizing that she was changing somehow, and pretty quickly. He decided not to say anything to Ratchet or Deserae at that moment as they were now stitching Gabby back together.

"Orianna," he whispered.

She looked up at her father, and he was shocked when she smiled.

She was a newborn, and already she smiled at him.

Yes, there was definitely a change to her already.

"Your mother shall soon awaken to you," he said softly.

Again, the baby smiled up at him, and Optimus looked confused as she started to form her mouth into what seemed like words. Even a sparkling would not develop this quickly.

Her white hair seemed to have a glow of it's own as the rest of her. She was his little goddess.

"Optimus, I have let the other Autobots know the birth was a success," Ratchet commented.

Optimus nodded, but did not really pay attention. He was too caught up in his new daughter.

"Thank you Deserae," Optimus said not taking his optics off his child.

"It was my pleasure, Uncle," she said sincerely.

Optimus chuckled slightly.

He would have a spark-to-spark talk with her later. Right now, he just wanted his mate to see their child.

"Wake up Gabby," Ratchet said patting Gabby's cheeks softly.

Optimus smiled as Gabby protested. He could see her skin color improving more and more. The dark circles under her eyes were now fully gone.

Gabby's eyes fluttered opened, and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. Her eyes had their own spark back to them, and were clear again.

The baby did something that shocked the others, she giggled.

That caught Gabby's attention, and she turned and gasped at the sight.

Through the haze, she saw her baby for the first time.

She reached out to a smiling Optimus and child, and the baby grasped her finger.

Suddenly, there was a white flash that reverberated through the Hummer.

_Note:_

_Not having any children of my own, I had no idea how a c-section worked. So, I watched a video on YouTube so I could be as accurate as possible. Wow, now I know why I am not a mother. LOL Just Kidding. Someday. __**Sigh**_

_Most of the time the mother is not fully put to sleep, but in Gabby's case that was necessary. Still much more coming up. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I do not own Transformers_

_It has been so much fun writing Gabby's character along with the Transformers. Without all of you, this could not have been possible, so thank you so much for your reviews and your feedback. _

_Yes, I surely did watch a video on an actual C-section. LMAO! I would suggest if you can't handle blood, don't even try it. =D _

"What in Primus's name was that?" Deserae asked her eyes wide and still looking into the Hummer.

Ratchet and Deserae stood outside of the Hummer in their holoforms to give Gabby and Optimus some privacy. They would move as soon as Gabby was able to back to the bunker in Denver. Ratchet worried about Thunderwing still being out there. He knew Thunderwing well, and there would be another attack. However, he did not know the extent of the damages Thunderwing endured so he did not know what he would do.

Ratchet shook his holoform head, in disbelief over what happened. "I have no idea what that was."

When Gabby had reached out to her new daughter, the baby had grasped Gabby's finger, and then the light flashed blinding them all for a moment. In fact, Optimus almost dropped his sparkling from shock of the moment. Luckily, he recovered quickly enough. Gabby seemed to be unharmed, and said she was fine. She was just as shocked, but then revealed that is not the first time that happened. Optimus revealed that it had happened when he touched Gabby's belly one night before she had been taken.

Then Gabby went on to describe how the baby did that when she wanted to protect her mother.

One thing Ratchet noticed, that after the light, whatever it was, flashed, Gabby was now wide awake, and recovering quicker than most humans after major surgery.

_What was this child? _

"I will remove the rust that has set in as soon as we get Gabrielle and the sparkling to safety," Ratchet commented to Deserae wanting to change the subject in his own confusion.

The rest of the Autobots again surrounded them, and Deserae eyed them with suspicion. They still did not trust her even after all she had done for the birth of their leaders sparkling.

"There is no need, I can do it myself," Deserae smirked.

Ratchet shrugged in holoform, and said, "Have it your way. Just remember this planet is very wet."

"I just want Prime to give me immunity to leave this planet," she said looking around in disgust.

"I am sure that can be arranged if that is what you desire," Ratchet said.

"Are you going to try to convince me that my medical knowledge could be an asset, and I should stay?"

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "No. I would never do that. You have obviously made up your mind."

Deserae was kind of surprised by his answer, but did not show it. She thought for a moment, and wanted to say something that had been bothering her.

"That child is not normal, Ratchet. Well, normal in a sense she is half human and half Cybertronian. You and I both know it. She has a power that is beyond even Cybertron," Deserae suddenly commented. "Gabby knows it too. The looks on her face during her pregnancy and birth showed it all. What is she exactly?"

Ratchet rubbed his holoform beard, and agreed with Deserae. "I know. I thought she was a Prime, but she is beyond that."

"She should have killed the human, but instead she protected her the whole time. I could see it through my scans," Deserae said. "She almost annihilated Thunderwing at one time."

Ratchet nodded in agreement lost in thought for a moment.

"Gabrielle was shot by Laserbeak almost a year ago….."

"I know I saw the scar….."

"She had a dream of meeting Primus, and he told her she needed to fulfill her destiny, and I have a feeling this is it."

Deserae's eyes widened in amazement, and almost disbelief. "A human met Primus?"

"She described him so perfectly after awakening, that it amazed all of us," Ratchet said.

Deserae's processors were in overdrive over the news. There was more to this child than meets the eye, and Primus had a plan for her. Deserae had a suspicion it was not on Earth, but one could only guess.

"This pregnancy should have never happened. We may be holoforms, as you know, we can do everything that a human can do in this mode with some exceptions, but it should have been impossible for the mixing of our races. This is something that I have studied over and over again before you took Gabrielle, and I still could not figure it out."

Deserae cringed at the mention of Gabby's kidnapping, but shook it off. What's done is done.

"You are mating a human now, correct?"

Ratchet shrugged, and said, "Yes."

Ratchet had contacted Maria to tell her the news, and Gabby's family. Her mother cried with relief when Ratchet told her Gabby was just fine, and she was now a new grandmother.

"Do you fear this will happen to you and your mate?"

Ratchet decided to take the bait. Deserae was very smart.

He laughed and said, "Yes, but I cannot change what Primus has planned. Though Optimus has been through what humans call hell because of all this."

Deserae nodded satisfied with his answer.

"I am telling you Ratchet, this baby is more than Earth or Cybertron combined," Deserae insisted again.

"You are preaching to the choir, my dear. All Optimus and Gabby can do is wait and see what happens," Ratchet said.

Deserae suddenly looked towards the sky and the fear made her eyes become a luminescent green.

"Well, I don't think they will have to wait for long. Thunderwing is on his way back," she said her shaking.

Ratchet scoffed and asked Deserae, "How do we defeat this monster?"

Deserae shrugged at the medical officer. "You have seen his weaknesses, but the only other way is to wear him out."

"Wear him out?"

"Yes, fight him till he HAS to go into re-charge," she said looking to the sky again.

Ratchet groaned inwardly. Primus only knew how long that would take. He ordered the other Autobots to transform and get ready for battle again. He then contacted Lennox who said they already picked up the Decepticon on radar re-entering the atmosphere.

Ratchet groaned again, and went to warn Optimus.

…

Gabby held her baby, and was overwhelmed with emotions that she could not describe.

Orianna was smiling up at her mother. Her bright blue eyes glowed in darkened Hummer. Gabby could make out her spark through her breastplate, and she had the beginnings of white blonde hair growing already.

Gabby could not believe that she was smiling already. She giggled after the flash of white light came over them all. Optimus was so upset that he almost dropped her from his own shock, that it took Gabby a good half hour to calm him down.

The other funny thing was, Gabby could feel herself healing already from her surgery. Her cut was already itching like crazy, and Gabby felt somewhat embarrassed that she wanted to scratch it. The healing had begun after Orianna had touched her for the first time.

Their child was indeed special.

"Do you think she needs human food?" Gabby asked frowning.

Orianna didn't seem like she was hungry, she seemed like she was just content trying to adjust being born.

Optimus raised his holoform eyebrows at the question. He hadn't thought of that either. He was still shaking from almost dropping his first sparkling.

"That's a great question," Optimus said scratching his head. "I wonder how we find out."

This was so new to both of them that they didn't know what to do. In fact, Ratchet was still confused at what to do about her ultimate care. Being a new mother was one thing, but being a new mother to a half alien was it's own beast.

Orianna was still trying to form words that Gabby could see, and she smiled down at her daughter.

"Do you need food little one?" She asked softly.

Gabby had also noticed the telepathic communications had ceased once Orianna was born. So, Gabby didn't know if she would get an answer. She had yet to tell Optimus was their daughter had told her.

Orianna then began to get restless, and started to whimper a little.

"I will take that as a yes," Optimus said smiling.

"I guess so," Gabby said laughing a little.

Optimus followed the instructions given to him by Ratchet and made a small bottle for the baby. Gabby said she wasn't ready to try to breast feed yet.

Gabby took the bottle, and placed it up against Orianna's mouth. She prodded a little, letting her feel her way around the nipple.

Optimus was amazed at Gabby's knowledge already. She was meant to be a mother, he decided.

Orianna made a slight face, and then took the bottle and began sucking gently on it.

"Well that answers that," Optimus said watching Orianna feed.

"Just wait till she poops, you will need a hazmat suit for that," Gabby said looking at Optimus and laughing.

Optimus made a face in disgust. He was used to Gabby's human fluids, but after looking up a baby, it was much different.

"Primus, Gabby. Did you have to bring that up now?"

Gabby laughed even harder, and Optimus realized how much he missed that.

He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "I missed you so much," he said softly.

"I missed you too," she said reveling in his warmth.

"I should have watched you closer," he said the anger returning in his voice. The guilt over Gabby being captured would haunt him the rest of his existence.

Gabby eyed him, and said, "Optimus, I want you to stop blaming yourself. We thought Barricade would help us, and in the end he betrayed us."

Barricade. He wouldn't get over that either, though he made his peace before Barricade passed on.

"Did he….." Optimus took a deep breath. "Did he do anything to you?"

Gabby flinched a little at the memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I didn't trust you," he said. He immediately regretted it. He finally had her back, and she might get angry with him already. He couldn't help himself, the thought of that Decepticon touching her had made him blow a few circuits when he had been out searching for her.

Gabby looked down at Orianna and back up at her mate.

She was again lost in those blue eyes. She cannot describe how she dreamed of them every night she was away.

"I know what you meant. You know what, he didn't try to hurt me again after he shot me with the sedative. In the end, he wanted to help me escape, but he was too late."

Gabby could feel the tears forming, but tried to blink them back at the memory.

Optimus was quiet for a moment. He didn't want to take away from the birth of their child, so he would let Barricade drop for right now.

"What else do you want me to say, Optimus?" Gabby asked suspicious.

He could tell she was getting angry, and he was angry with himself for doubting her.

Orianna began to get restless again, and Gabby removed the bottle, and put Orianna up to her shoulder.

She looked away from Optimus not wanting to face that she would have to tell him the truth.

Optimus thought for a moment, and said, "Did you love him, Gabby?"

Gabby couldn't believe her ears. Men! No matter if their alien or not they acted all the same. Couldn't this wait?

She closed her eyes asking God for patience. She lightly rubbed her daughter's back to get her to burp.

She decided to settle this once and for all. No matter what happened between her and Optimus, she would face it with her dignity in tact.

She looked over at Optimus and her eyes flashed. "Yes, I loved him. I will admit it, but I made it clear to him that you are the love of my life, and no he never hurt me or tried anything on me that could have caused any further injuries. He asked me to kiss him, and I did, but he did what was right and walked away from me after seconds. There! Are you happy?"

Orianna then began to cry, and Gabby knew she was feeling the tension in the Hummer. She hated herself, and cursed Optimus for it.

Optimus wanted tear him to shreds, but Barricade was dead, so that wouldn't work. He knew Gabby was telling the truth, and he wanted to be angry, but was it worth it now?

"I was in a Moscow bar waiting for the informant to let me know your location, and this waitress also tried to kiss me," he said lowly. "I stopped it, because it wasn't you."

Gabby adjusted Orianna who was still whimpering in her arms.

She didn't look at Optimus for a moment, and said, "Then we're even I guess."

"I never meant it that way, Gabby," he said. Now, he felt like Earth scum. Jealousy was horrible emotion.

"You know, I felt the same way," she said over the whimpering. "He wasn't you."

"I would have went to the far edges of Earth to find you," Optimus said to her.

Gabby turned to him with tears forming. Oh Primus, now she was crying. A woman crying was the worst no matter femme bot or human.

"I know," she whispered. "I never doubted for a second you find me. I would have done the same for you."

Optimus smiled and his eyes began to glow. Did he ever doubt her sincerity? No.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I have no excuse," she said finally.

Orianna began to calm as the tension in the Hummer began to quiet down.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I love you more than anything in this universe, and it was hell being away from you."

Gabby smiled through her tears, and said, "I love you too. You have no idea how I tried to get to you somehow, but this little one was too precious to put into danger."

Both touched foreheads, and they realized that Orianna was giggling lightly.

"How are you doing this?" Gabby wondered aloud to her child.

Optimus was also in amazement at their daughter's fast development.

Gabby was about to tell Optimus was Orianna told her, when Ratchet opened to door.

Before Ratchet could say anything Orianna suddenly began to wail.

Gabby was trying to calm her daughter when Ratchet said, "Optimus, Thunderwing is on his way back."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I do not own Transformers. _

_Hmmmm, I am not sure whether I wanted to make this into a trilogy, and have Orianna at the center of the 3__rd__ story. I will think about it though. I really am ready to move on to other stories, but I will definitely consider it. _

_Your reviews are the greatest. _

Optimus gave his daughter and Gabby a kiss before de-activating his holoform, and organized the rest of the Autobots.

Gabby grabbed his hand with surprising strength before he got out of the Hummer, and said, "Please be careful."

Optimus smiled at her. "You are going to marry me after all this is over right?"

Gabby smiled though her fear showed on her face. "Yes."

Orianna was still crying in Gabby's arms, and Optimus rubbed her head lightly.

"Do not worry, little one, you keep your mother safe," he said only half-joking.

Then Gabby knew he was gone. She looked to the heavens, and asked when this would be over?

She looked down at her daughter, and whispered to her that everything would be ok.

She could only hope what Orianna told her would not come to pass.

…

They had about ten minutes before Thunderwing would arrive there, and Deserae said that he was ready for battle.

"How badly is he injured?" Optimus asked now in robot mode.

All Autobots were in robot mode except Ratchet who would be transferring Gabby into a human military vehicle so she could get far away from there.

"Some rust has set into his circuits, so he is flying erratically. You could use that to your advantage. Otherwise, only minor injuries in the hip, shoulder, and neck area," she answered.

Deserae was now in robotic mode as well. Screw it that those others did not trust her, she would still fight Thunderwing, and then she would leave this planet forever.

"Autobots! Ready for battle," Optimus said.

Optimus watched as Gabby and his daughter were transferred to the human medical vehicle, and took off. He could only pray to Primus that Thunderwing would not get to them.

Ratchet then transformed and was ready as well. Optimus was tired of Thunderwing. He would die before his mate or his child would be put in danger again.

"Anything special you want us to do, Optimus?" Jazz asked.

Optimus lowered his faceplate as he heard the jet inch closer to them. "Kill him."

The trees began to sway in the wind; the dust began to fly everywhere around the Autobots. It was like the Earth stopped turning at the moment Thunderwing landed.

All Autobots and humans were ready to fire at Opitmus's orders.

"Optimus Prime!" Thunderwing said through broken fangs.

"Ready…."Optimus said.

"Give me your new Prime!" Thunderwing's eyes glowed a deep ruby of anger.

"Aim…You will never have my child!"

Optimus didn't hesitate any longer. "Fire!"

Shots rang out all around them as each and every weapon via Autobot or human began firing on the huge Decepticon.

Thunderwing laughed through the gunfire. Optimus knew they were getting nowhere. He had to think of something and quick.

"Aim for his joints!" Deserae yelled to the others.

The Autobots did as ordered, and began aiming for Thunderwing's joints, but he still came towards them, and one by one he took them out.

Optimus watched helplessly as each of his soldiers could not handle the power of Thunderwing.

Jazz and Bumble Bee flew through the warehouse. Ironhide had his lower leg blown off. The twins were flung through the forest. Sideswipe was crushed beneath the foot of the huge Decepticon. Ratchet lost part of his left optic and forehead. He was blinded and began to crawl away. Humans were disintegrated without even a blink from Thunderwing's optics. It was a massacre, and Optimus knew Thunderwing was saving him and Deserae for last.

He quickly scanned the area to make sure that Gabby and Orianna were far enough away.

"Lennox! Tell your men to retreat!" Optimus yelled out.

Lennox didn't argue, and began yelling to his military to back off.

Optimus looked down at them and said, "Just keep Gabrielle safe."

Lennox nodded and him and Epps started to gather the injured to get out of there. Optimus could hear him barking orders to get all military out of the area.

Before Optimus could do anything more, Deserae jumped on Thunderwing. She began to shoot into his neck, which caused Thunderwing to discharge his weapons everywhere. Optimus had to duck a few times not to get hit by the lasers that were exiting his cannons.

"Deserae no!" He yelled taking a few shots at the Decepticon.

He began to run towards the two fighting Decepticons when Thunderwing was able to gather himself, and grabbed Deserae by the throat.

He held the femme in the air, and said, "You betrayed me one last time."

Optimus took a few more shots, but he was too late. Thunderwing then tore through Deserae as if she was a rag doll, as the humans would say. She screamed in pain and then her optics went dark.

Optimus closed his optics for a moment in grief as his niece fell to the ground lifeless.

"Now, give me the Prime," Thunderwing said with menace.

"Never," Optimus said.

"I kept your human lover alive Prime, don't you think you owe me?" Thunderwing laughed.

Optimus growled in anger. "My child nor my mate is not yours for the taking, Thunderwing!"

Thunderwing shook his head. "Optimus Prime, only you would become so soft that you would take a human lover. Unicron was not happy about the half-breed, but now he considers her an asset to his goal."

Optimus would not let Thunderwing's mocking make him do anything stupid. He had to fight him smart. It was obvious Deserae's suggestion of wearing him out was not going to work any time soon.

"No! He will never use my child for his evil," Optimus mocked back.

Thunderwing thought for a moment, and said, "You're right, that is why we need her."

"You will have to get through me first," he said still looking for that opening.

The two began to circle in each other both waiting for the other to attack.

"Come on, Prime. You know no one can defeat me," Thunderwing said.

Optimus smirked through his faceplates. "That is not what my mate told me."

Thunderwing cursed in their language, and then smiled. "She will help us achieve a new generation of Decepticon greatness."

Optimus had about enough of this. So, it was true. They would have killed Gabby and taken Orianna away to train her to be one of their own, and then eventually take over Earth.

"Not while I live!"

"That won't be for much longer," Thunderwing stood straight up, and Optimus realized that injuries around his hip area were rusting from the water Gabby set off before. Yes, it had worked after all.

"After all, after your dead, I will not only have your sparkling, but I will have the creation matrix. How wonderful is that?"

Optimus discharged his ax, and jumped into action.

He quickly brought the ax down into Thunderwing's left hip. The cut went through, but not all the way. However, Thunderwing screamed in pain, and stumbled back.

Before Optimus could react Thunderwing grabbed him and pulled him to the ground with a Thud.

Optimus hit the ground so hard that his optics darkened for a moment.

He tried to recover, and was thrown off into some of the trees into the area. It brought back bad memories of when Megatron was able to defeat him.

Optimus groaned, and yelled out when he spotted Ironhide again try to jump on Thunderwing who still lay on the ground.

Ironhide as able to get another shot into the other side of Thunderwing's neck, and began to try to tear off Thunderwing's helmet.

However, Thunderwing recovered quickly, and grabbed Ironhide by his other leg and lifted him in the air upside down.

Optimus rose trying to get to his friend and get him down.

Thunderwing held Ironhide upside down, and said, "Puny mech."

Optimus could only watch in horror as Ironhide was thrown somewhere again into the forest. He could see small explosions all around that part of the forest. He could only hope that Ironhide was still alive and they could save him again.

Thunderwing roared into the air, and said to Optimus, "Give her to me!"

"No!"

"I have had enough of your games," he said lowly.

"You will be defeated," Optimus said getting his ax ready again. This time the cut would go all the way through and the shell would be off.

Before Thunderwing could react Optimus jumped on him again, and this time was able to get a grip on his shoulder area.

He finished what Ironhide had begun, and before Thunderwing could get to Optimus, he ripped his helmet off, and revealed the horrifying site of the robot underneath.

Optimus cringed, but tried not to hesitate, as he was about to bring his ax down into the head of the Pretender, he felt tremendous pain as Thunderwing gripped his lower leg. Optimus tried get out of the grip, but he couldn't quite move fast enough.

Thunderwing laughed as Optimus Prime flailed about at arm's length.

"Fool! I told you that I will not be defeated," Thunderwing said.

Optimus had to look away from the picture in front of him. This would not be the last thing he would see in his processors before he dies.

He tried to picture Gabby and Orianna. He swung his ax, but could not get a shot in.

He then charged his gun, and shot at Thunderwing who just dangled him in the air, and avoided the shots easily.

Thunderwing began to squeeze Optimus's neck.

He struggled against it, but it was not working.

The metal began to crush beneath Thunderwing's grip. Soon he would be beheaded, and it was just as horrible for them as it was for humans.

He could feel his head separating from the rest of his body.

His processors began to fade, and again he pictured Gabby and his new baby daughter. He asked Primus to apologize to them for him. He was sorry that yet again, he could not protect them.

His gears and circuits were stopping. This was the end.

Before Optimus went into the darkness to join Primus and so many of the others that had been lost, he saw a white flash come over him and Thunderwing.

He could barely hear, but he could have sworn that he heard Gabby scream his name, and Thunderwing roar in pain.

He knew he hit the ground, but what happened to have Thunderwing let go of him?

He had no idea, but the white light that surrounded him was beautiful.

_I wonder where it came from_, he thought weakening into darkness.

_I know cliffhangar. How could I? Well, the next update will be tomorrow so it won't be for long. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I do not own Transformers. I wish I did. _

_We are coming to the home stretch. I am going to try to get this done this weekend since I have a busy week ahead of me. So stay tuned. _

Gabby was strapped into the medical vehicle still with her IV, and Orianna in her arms.

Orianna had stopped crying, but was still very restless, and looking around as if trying to find something. Her eyes were glowing brightly, and her spark was pulsating in her small chest.

Gabby was very sore from her operation, but not as bad as she thought she was going to be. It felt more like pressure than pain. She was still weak as hell, but not like she was when she was pregnant.

"That is amazing, Ms. Ryan," the human medic said checking Orianna too.

Gabby smiled despite her fear for her Autobot mate. "Thanks Dan."

He smiled back at her, and continued to eye Orianna. He mumbled something about miracles and seeing it all, and then they drove off.

The vehicle was equipped with a monitor that they could see with a drone.

"How far are we going to go from here?" She asked.

"About 3 miles with orders from Colonel Lennox. I still need to be close for injuries," he said.

Gabby didn't like that, but knew there was nothing she could do. This was for the professionals to handle including the Autobots.

Gabby could hear the jet engine off in the distance, and looked to the roof of the vehicle in fear.

Orianna suddenly made a face, and began to whimper again.

"Shhhhhh, daddy will be just fine," Gabby said not to sure of herself, but had to be strong for their daughter.

Suddenly, the vehicle lurched a little as Thunderwing flew right overhead of them.

She thanked God that he must not have realized that she had Orianna far enough away.

They were now far enough away from the battle that Gabby felt a little relieved for her daughter, but she was still ready in case anything happened.

The medic adjusted the monitor for the drone for her to see the battle going on.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" He asked with concern.

"Yes," she whispered anxiously.

She tried to quiet her daughter, and keep an eye on the monitor at the same time.

The soldiers and Gabby watched in awe as the huge Decepticon transformed, and they began to battle.

The radios were going off everywhere around Gabby, and Orianna became more and restless. Her eyes were now lighting up the back of the medical vehicle like a huge light bulb.

Gabby could only watch full of terror as soldiers and Autobots were picked off one by one.

The medic began to yell into the radio as Lennox had ordered the rest of the soldiers and other military to begin retreating.

Gabby could feel the tears wetting her eyes as she realized that Deserae was dead.

_Do not weep, mother. _

Gabby gasped silently as the female voice re-entered her head.

She watched in fascination as Ironhide was thrown into the forest once more. She knew Ratchet was injured and trying to get his sight back.

_Mother, I will be going soon. _

Gabby looked around frantically seeing if the voice was coming from elsewhere, but it wasn't.

_Look at me. _

Gabby closed her wet eyes for a moment. The time had come, and she didn't want it to happen.

Gabby looked up at the monitor again, and watched as Optimus was in the grips of Thunderwing. Yes, the time had come.

She looked down her daughter, and the baby began to smile up at her.

_Tell the humans to close their eyes. _

Gabby felt tears drip from her cheeks, and nodded to her smiling daughter.

"Guys, close your eyes! Now!" She ordered.

The soldiers in the medical vehicle looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"What? Are you crazy?" One said.

Orianna had a light around her.

"Please do as I say," Gabby pleaded.

"We can't just do that, Ms. Ryan," another one said.

Gabby felt frustrated; she could feel the change in her baby as she was talking to the soldiers.

Gabby and the soldiers went back and forth for another minute before the medic looked down at the little baby and gasped.

"Close your eyes now! That's an order!" He barked.

Gabby could hear some protests but the soldiers did as was told.

Gabby looked down at her daughter again, and smiled, "What would you like me to do?"

_Close your eyes…_

Gabby felt a sob hit her as she did as she was told as well.

She couldn't really describe what happened next. She could see the flash through her closed eyes, and felt the weight of her baby lift from her arms. The soldiers all screamed in fear, but Gabby could hear herself reassuring them that everything was OK.

The vehicle lurched again for a moment, and then all was quiet.

Gabby feared opening her eyes, and kept them closed.

"Well what now?" Asked a soldier.

"You may open your eyes," a young female voice said from the back of the vehicle.

All the soldiers did as they were told again, and all gasped in shock and awe at what stood before them.

"Ms. Ryan…..my God," the medic said in amazement.

Gabby felt the tears run down her cheeks. She didn't want to open her eyes, but knew she had to.

"It is alright, Mother," the female voice said to her.

Gabby opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in all her days.

Standing there was a young woman of no more than eighteen years old.

"She has your face," another soldier said in awe.

Indeed she did.

Orianna stood about Gabby's height. Her white hair flowed past her shoulders in waves. Her spark beat through her chest in the middle of creamy skin. Her eyes glowed a blue white in the vehicle.

Gabby did indeed see herself in her daughter, but it was her eyes, they were what Gabby remembered as bright as Primus's eyes. Even more so than her father's optics could ever shine in a million years.

Gabby smiled slightly through her tears at her now grown daughter. She was beautiful, and mesmerizing. Her light was something that Gabby could have never imagined.

Gabby would have called her an angel from Heaven, but instead of something white on she actually had on a dark blue flowing dress.

Gabby looked down at her now empty arms sadly. Her daughter was there to fulfill her destiny, and it made Gabby sad she had seen her so little for only hours.

Orianna came and sat beside her mother, and took her in arms. Gabby could feel the warmth that she had felt so many times with Optimus.

Orianna and Gabby separated, and Orianna said, "Please do not feel sad. I will be alright."

Gabby looked at her daughter now grown into a beautiful young woman. "You are so beautiful."

Orianna smiled again, and said, "Come, it is time to rescue father."

Gabby didn't want to let her go, but knew she had to.

Orianna sensed her mother's fear, and said, "We shall be safe."

Gabby nodded and Orianna helped Gabby to her feet. Orianna held her mother's hand, and said, "Feel no pain."

Gabby did not feel any pain. In fact, she had felt better than she had in months.

"Your father is going to be shocked," Gabby commented to her daughter.

Orianna giggled at Gabby, and Gabby said to the medic. "Open the door please."

The soldiers still sat there in complete shock, and finally the medic opened the door for the two women as they held hands.

Gabby and her daughter stepped out into the sunlight, her hair glistened in the light. Orianna turned to Gabby and said, "Stay here, and when I transform follow behind me."

Gabby could only nod in agreement.

Gabby could not think, could not feel. Never, ever would she have imagined Orianna to be this way. She remembered Optimus telling her about the Dynasty of the Primes, but Orianna was something more, and she could not describe it.

Her daughter was something truly magical.

Suddenly, Orianna embraced her, and said, "I love you so much."

Gabby wrapped her arms around her child, and said through tears, "I love you. You are my miracle."

Orianna left Gabby's grasp and Gabby watched in complete awe as her daughter transformed.

Gabby couldn't figure out what she now was, but it was amazing.

She was come kind of shuttlecraft that Gabby couldn't quite put her finger on. She could imagine the humans killing for that kind of technology. Not on her daughter. They would never come near her after this.

So, she was a transformer after all. It didn't take long for Gabby to figure out the whole time she was pregnant with Orianna the child was in holoform as to not hurt her human mother.

The shuttlecraft had a mixture of white and dark blue, and Gabby looked on proudly to see the Autobot symbol on the nose of the craft.

It was no bigger than a human fighter jet, but Gabby already knew her daughter's powers, so she had no doubt she would and could defeat Thunderwing.

"Mother stay behind me," Orianna ordered.

Gabby nodded and watched as Orianna took off with no effort whatsoever.

Gabby turned and said to the soldiers who were still watching in disbelief.

"We have to get back to the battle sight!"

This time the soldiers did not argue with the human who was the mother of a transformer.

Gabby rode in the back and prayed to God and Primus to keep both of the Autobots she loved the most safe.

They arrived just in time as she now spotted her daughter in robot mode.

How could Gabby even describe her? She was blue in the arms and legs, but white in torso area. Gabby could see her father in her daughter's robot form, and smiled brightly. She did have Optimus in her after all. She was a female Optimus in robot form, and Gabby in human form.

_Optimus! Oh my God!_

"Optimus!" Gabby began to run to her fallen mate, but was stopped by a soldier.

Gabby could only watch again as Orianna looked around, and Thunderwing eyed her with fear after Orianna threw him easily to the ground.

Lennox ran up to Gabby and asked in concern. "Gabby! Are you alright?"

Gabby turned to her friend and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Who is that?"

Gabby could only look on. She was still worried for her daughter, but not as much as she thought.

Gabby smiled at Lennox's confusion. "That is my spark."

Lennox could only look at Gabby in amazement and confusion. "So…..she's your…..wait …what!"

Gabby laughed at the reaction. "Yes, that is Orianna."

Lennox looked on breathlessly. "Holy shit…." he mumbled.

"Who are you!" Thunderwing demanded angrily.

Orianna's eyes flashed at the Decepticon.

"The daughter of a Prime," she said calmly.

Thunderwing backed up in absolute fear.

Orianna shook her head at the Decepticon, and said, "You need to learn Thunderwing, a better way, a new way."

Even with Orianna's strength Thunderwing was still powerful.

Gabby screamed as Thunderwing took a shot at Orianna who staggered back a little.

"You will never defeat Unicron sparkling!"

Orianna's gun began to charge a white light. "Leave this planet now, Thunderwing. You have hurt my family enough!"

Suddenly, the white light came from Orianna's gun. It hit Thunderwing so hard that he flew back like the rag doll this time.

Gabby and Lennox covered themselves at the force of the gun.

"Wow…." Lennox muttered.

A terrified Thunderwing began to crawl away from the young Prime.

The white light shot from her gun again. "That was for my mother."

And again. "That is for my father."

Thunderwing roared and was able to stand. His injuries were great, but he was still undefeated.

Orianna was charging another shot when Thunderwing managed to transform and take off into the sky.

Gabby felt the fear again. Damn, would anything be able to get rid of him once and for all.

Orianna looked on to the sky, and then looked around to the ground at her still father.

Gabby could see the worry in her daughter's eyes, and she took off running.

Optimus was still online, but very injured. Both mother and transformer daughter looked on at the injured.

"I will take care of Thunderwing, but first I must fix my father," she said to Gabby.

Gabby rubbed Optimus's faceplates with tears running down her face. She looked up at her daughter who looked sadly on.

Suddenly, Orianna stood towering above her, and said loudly. "I want every human to close his or her eyes again."

"Please listen to her!" Gabby yelled out.

"Do as she says!" Lennox yelled out.

Orianna looked down at Gabby, and said, "Step back, mom."

Gabby nodded stepping away from Optimus. She didn't want to, but knew what Orianna was going to do.

Gabby closed her eyes and felt the ground rock beneath her feet.

Again, she spotted the flash around her from her closed eyelids. Then she heard something that made her cry out with joy.

"Ok, you may open them again," Orianna said now bending over her father.

Gabby ran back over to Optimus who started to groan.

"Father….."Orianna whispered smiling through her faceplates.

"Optimus?"

Gabby could hear the rest of the Autobots and soldiers coming back to life behind her. Lennox was on the radio asking for more help for the injured.

She ignored the mumbling and talking and chaos going on around her.

Both mother and daughter looked at each other as Optimus opened his optics.

He looked up his daughter for the first time in confusion, and asked, "Who are you?"

Gabby began to sob as his injuries began to disappear.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_I do not own Transformers. Your reviews are so amazing. _

Optimus Prime stood still in stunned silence at his daughter. His processors were in overdrive, his vocals were practically frozen, and circuits, and well he didn't know how he did not blow one when Gabby told him who the new Autobot was.

One thing he did know for sure, that he thought she was the most beautiful femme he ever set eyes upon, and despite all their troubles he and Gabby did a fine job.

Ratchet was now examining her. He had regained his sight. In fact, all the Autobots and soldiers had recovered including Deserae who now eyed Orianna with amazement, and had thanked her profusely for healing her and bringing her back.

Orianna sat with amusement as Ratchet examined her, and Optimus knew she was planning something, but he couldn't quite figure it out yet. He worried about that, and he knew that Gabby sensed it as well. She seemed to be anxious about something and caught in her own thoughts.

Gabby. What could he say? She looked like she had never been pregnant, and that Orianna had taken some of her strength. She said she still had some pressure from her surgery, but otherwise felt no pain. Everything with her was back to normal, and her brown eyes glinted with pride over her new daughter.

She now sat on his shoulder as all Autobots were still in robot mode. He was so happy to see her healthy again.

"Thirty years old, and I have a teenager. The neighbors are going to talk," Gabby grinned through her joke.

Optimus chuckled. That was his Gabby.

He overheard Sideswipe say he was in love with Orianna or something. Gabby quickly shot him down, before Optimus could warn him. Optimus could only shake his head. The rest of the Autobots could only look on as the first ever robotic organism was born of the Earth and Cybertron. The twins had already tried their practical jokes with her, but Orianna outsmarted them and made their tires deflate.

He wondered where Thunderwing was, and could only hope that maybe he was gone from Earth for good, but he knew that not to be true.

For now he looked on as Ratchet and Deserae examined his daughter.

"I am completely flabbergasted," Ratchet said to Orianna.

She smiled at him. "That is the way it should be."

"Your human part is completely, well, human. You can eat human food, and sustain through that. Yet, you can transform into a vehicle like us, and do not need any sustenance required by humans in robotic mode. You possess human blood, but it is partly energon. You also have healing powers, that one is obvious. How in the universe would that originate?"

Gabby wanted to know as well, but accepted the fact that they may never know what the plan was for their daughter. Her engineering mind took over, but she did not want her daughter subjected to that by her own hand.

"I originated within my mother, by the plan of Primus," Orianna suddenly said.

Optimus smiled slightly. But why? There had been many sparklings over the years, but none like his daughter.

Ratchet scoffed a little, and Deserae shook her head in amazement.

"Orianna, where do your healing powers come from?" Ratchet asked.

"My spark. I have the power to heal or destroy."

"Are you a Prime as we thought?"

Orianna thought for a moment looking to her parents for reassurance. Gabby nodded her head, and Optimus had to agree with his mate. They were all curious.

"Since Earth is the Autobots home now, I was created to sustain and create life throughout the universe not just here I must say. A more organic kind of life is what Primus is looking for where things can grow and thrive and not be destroyed by the evil powers of the Decepticons. My mother was chosen because of her not only mating with my father, but she could sustain me until I was born with strength that another human may not be able to handle otherwise."

Gabby gasped a little, and Optimus could only stand and watch.

So, she was a new generation, but a far more powerful one. Gabby had met Primus so it was no surprise she was chosen all along to carry the new sparkling. Optimus knew one thing, he did not fall in love with Gabby because she was chosen by Primus, but because of whom she was. He knew she was thinking the same thing. It was just another step for both of them in the course of their time together.

"So, can I do this with my human mate?" Ratchet asked curiously.

Optimus could tell Gabby was getting a little annoyed by Ratchet's interrogations, but still said nothing just yet.

Orianna shrugged, and said, "If that is what Primus chooses. I am the first because my father is a Prime, but to answer your question, no, I am not a Prime I am a healer. I chose that destiny for myself, why, because my mother was able to heal two of Autobots, and I wanted to follow that. I have no use for leadership."

"I am just a little different in my abilities," she said smiling.

Gabby smiled and agreed.

"Why were you able to grow so fast? I see your annoyance Gabby. This is the last question. I promise," Ratchet said sensing Gabrielle's anxiety over the questioning.

"Thank you Ratchet."

Mother bear protecting her cub, Optimus thought. Well, her already huge cub, he laughed to himself.

Orianna smiled, and Optimus caught that her smile was a little sad. "That was my destiny."

Ratchet in all his infinite scientific wisdom knew he would not get a better answer.

Gabby laughed lightly at Ratchet's response.

Orianna suddenly looked up to the sky, and said, "I will need to see my parents alone now."

Optimus was confused by this sudden admission, and Gabby sighed. Somehow he knew that Gabby knew that was coming, but she hadn't had the chance to tell him.

Ratchet and the others were surprised by the admission, but did not say another word.

"Please honor her request," Optimus said just as confused, but did what his daughter asked.

…

Gabby watched sadly as both Optimus and Orianna changed to holoform.

She wished she could have warned Optimus sooner, but they never got around to it.

Optimus walked up to Gabby and eyed her with confusion, and surprise. Gabby could only look down at the ground. This would be so hard on both of them. They fought so hard for this child, but Orianna had things she needed to do.

Gabby was already in mourning. Orianna had told her everything while she was still in the womb.

Orianna stood before them and had a glow about her that Gabby could not describe.

"What is this about?" Optimus demanded.

Orianna looked to her father. "Father, my destiny will be taking me beyond Earth for now."

Optimus's mouth dropped in shock, and he said, "What I do not understand."

"There are so many places that I need to be. Unicron has destroyed so much, and he will be coming to Earth soon. I am going to try to do my best to heal these worlds before I return."

Optimus began to shake his head in denial and grief. He finally had what he always wanted, and now she was leaving!

He looked to Gabby who began to sob quietly. She had known all along, and she had tried to tell him, but Thunderwing had gotten in the way. He cursed Thunderwing to hell.

"No, no. I will not, no, I cannot let you do this. Unicron is powerful, even for you," he said desperately.

Orianna smirked, and looked to her mother. "Do not cry, mother. I will return."

That made Gabby cry even more. Optimus began to feel his holoform eyes get wet.

He could not accept this. No, why is Primus doing this?

"No, I will not let you go. I forbid it with all my being. I will not let this happen. You are my sparkling, and I…don't…No!"

Optimus began to shake in fear, and remorse.

Orianna looked on to her parents, and knew this would be hard on both of them.

"I am not going to battle Unicron. You are correct, I cannot defeat him myself, but I must undo what he has done."

"No, no. I will not allow this."

Optimus Prime was shaking with rage so bad he could barely contain his spark, which glowed and shook through his chest.

Finally, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to his sobbing mate who stood with all her strength, and with acceptance.

"You have to let her go, Optimus," Gabby said.

"Gabby, I…..I can't believe that you would agree to this," Optimus said incredulous at his human mate.

"I'm not, but I cannot change was she is destined to be," Gabby said sadly. "She had told me before Thunderwing interfered."

Suddenly, Orianna ran into her mother's arms, and they both cried together for a long time.

"Just promise me one thing," Gabby said through tears.

Orianna smiled at her mother, and asked, "What is that?"

"That you will return to me safe. Oh, and you'll be back in my lifetime. I am human, and I am mortal. You do understand that right?"

Orianna nodded and took her mother in her arms reassuring her over and over she would return.

"I will never accept this, but I cannot stop what is meant to be," Gabby said.

Orianna looked up the sky and said, "Thunderwing will be trying to attack again, but I will take care of him."

Optimus could only nod in his grief and shock over what just transpired. He knew Gabby was just as bad as him, though she knew sooner.

Orianna suddenly came into his holoform arms, and he held her there until he could no longer.

Gabby and Optimus held each other as their daughter took off into space, and both cried as they could see a white explosion off in the distance. Gabby leaned into his shoulder, as she could watch no longer.

Thunderwing was now destroyed, but the grief over their daughter's departure overwhelmed their thoughts.

…

Orianna looked back to her parents one more time. She had her own grief at leaving them, but knew she had things that she needed to fulfill.

_I will return, I promise!_ She thought.

She found Thunderwing pretty easily. She charged her gun. She hated using it to destroy, but with all he did to her mother and her father, it was not hard to shoot to kill.

…

Thunderwing was hell bent on revenge. He would destroy the sparkling once and for all. He had sent on the information to Unicron who practically dancing with glee over her powers.

He didn't care what Unicron thought he wanted her gone. He would pay the price later.

He headed towards Earth again, and stopped cold when the white light came into being.

The shuttle craft appeared through the clouds.

"Thunderwing! I've come because you need me," she said through the link.

Thunderwing turned and started into outer space, he knew he could not defeat her now.

"Ahhh, Orianna!" He yelled back.

"You need to learn Thunderwing that I cannot be defeated by you. I am here to send you back to the cosmos," she said lowly.

Thunderwing knew when the shot hit him it was over.

Everything went dark.

_There is still more to come. The next chapter will finish up everything. I should have that done by the end of the week. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A few notes before I post this:

_Nightshade- You have a beautiful and special little girl, and thank you so much for your heartfelt review and sharing something so personal. _

_I want to sincerely thank everyone for his or her reviews, without you this would have not been possible. _

_I know it seems that making Orianna grow up so fast and leave was confusing, but I am just not the type to end a story with a happy little wrapped up package. Do not fear she will be back. The ideas are coming for her character. Also, I will be posting a Deserae one shot coming up, so look for that. _

_I do not own Transformers_

Somewhere in Siberia a white light flashed from the sky scaring the locals around the area, though nothing seemed to come from it after many investigations.

The light easily destroyed part of the roof of the abandoned military facility, and went right into the chest of the body that lay there quietly.

Red Optics came to life, and quiet processors and circuits began to hum again as the healing process from the wounds were all but forgotten.

Barricade sat up and looked around confused as to what just happened. One moment he was watching from a distance he could not describe and in another moment he was back in the place where he perished.

He looked over himself and found everything was gone, and not a scratch on him. He didn't know how it happened, but he was back and grateful to be alive again.

"_You have been given a second chance, Barricade. I would highly suggest you use it wisely,"_ a female voice said from a distance that Barricade could not pinpoint.

"Who are you?" He asked looking around in confusion.

Then it dawned on him. He did see the white light when it brought him back online. He knew that light….

He shook off the confusion, and decided it was time to go and get out of this horrible human place.

His thoughts immediately turned to a certain blonde human, and wondered ultimately what became of her.

Taking heed of the words that ran through his processors Barricade transformed and left the building. He smirked at the confusion of the humans seeing a Mustang police car drive through their isolated little town. If they only knew.

He had to know. He had to know what became of the human and her baby.

….

_3 months later_

Optimus Prime knew grief, and it was the worst feeling in the universe no matter how many times it may hit a being. His daughter was now somewhere in the cosmos trying to re-build other worlds that were destroyed by evil. Though it was noble in every way possible, there was still the selfishness between him and Gabby that they wanted Orianna there and with them.

Gabby was inconsolable when they first returned to NEST base, and their home. She would cry for hours and would lay in bed for hours on end in her grief.

They did have a party for her return at NEST when they first pulled up and her family there to greet her, and she seemed fine for a little while, but it finally hit her after that.

Her and Optimus had gone to stay with her parents for a few weeks to help her recover, but it was still not enough. Her parents and brother fought to understand what happened to their grandchild, but Gabby could not explain anymore.

The holidays were especially hard. Gabby had thought she would have a new little girl to shower with gifts as is the human custom, but it was empty.

Optimus would hear from Orianna every so often to tell them she was all right, but it still was not enough. When he would go into recharge he would think about the little baby who he only got to hold for so little time, and then she was grown and gone.

Orianna gave no clue as to her return, and finally Gabby decided to go back to work as a distraction. Gabby, Que, and Ratchet were now working on a prototype weapon to battle Unicron when he finally made his appearance.

Deserae had decided to stay on with the Autobots as an advisor about Unicron. She had taken off her Decepticon symbols, but insisted she would stay neutral if battle came to pass.

Her and Ironhide had become good friends, though Optimus suspected more, but until they were ready to announce it, Optimus would not pry. Gabby would smile at them slyly, and Ironhide would growl at the teasing she did.

Finally, after the holidays Optimus decided to take Gabby for a drive to let her see where he known where she was after his vision of Primus.

So many memories on that road to the rest stop on the beach. Gabby was caught up in the sites of the Pacific Northwest as she had never been there before. The mountains combined with the beaches were amazing to her, and Optimus was enjoying her smile at the views.

She was slowly but surely returning to her old self again. She said physically she felt great, and was exercising again. If the mornings were warm enough Optimus felt good enough to let her go out on a jog alone while he was recharging to give her some space. Sometimes she would come home with her eyes wet over Orianna and sometimes she would be happy to be back to peak physical form.

Optimus didn't know how this would ultimately affect her and him, but he realized happily that Gabby and himself had actually become closer. They were each other's rock in human terms. They fed off each other's strengths to get through this time with Orianna.

Optimus spotted the driver of the hauler whom he had first had an encounter with when Gabby had been taken. He chuckled slightly at the guy wondering if he would remember him.

Gabby looked over at him in amused confusion.

The human did indeed remember him.

"Staying on your side of the road this time, huh," the human joked through the CB.

Optimus laughed, and answered. "This time I am wide awake."

"How was your holidays, bud?"

Optimus looked over at Gabby who smiled back at him. "I couldn't have asked for anything better. I have the best present in the universe sitting beside me."

Gabby's eyes softened at her mate.

"Damn, I need to find me a girl. Tell her I said hi, and she better keep you on your side of the road."

Gabby laughed at the other driver, and Optimus thanked him for letting him know about the cop hiding out a few miles ahead.

"What was that?" She asked.

Optimus shrugged and said, "I almost hit the man when I was looking for you."

Gabby's mouth dropped, and the look on her face was shocked.

"Oh my God, that wouldn't have been good."

Optimus chuckled. "No, it wouldn't have been."

They arrived at the rest the stop with no other issues. The cop that the driver had spotted was nowhere to be seen.

Gabby looked around in amazement at the views.

Optimus reveled in seeing her reactions.

Then Optimus realized something when they exited the vehicle mode. Gabby had on the white jacket and jeans that his vision had and her blonde hair blew in the wind just like the time when she was kidnapped.

He also realized something else; she had that same look of content on her face as she watched the ocean from that time as well. She was finally at peace again.

They stood there for the longest time not saying a word, when finally Optimus could not stand it anymore he had to do it.

He was nervous once again, but he knew the answer.

He turned to Gabby and she smiled up at him.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I am good. I was just thinking," she answered.

How did he ask? He went over it in his processors for human engagement, but it was still hard.

"About?"

Gabby looked up at him serious. "Do you think she will ever come back, Optimus?"

"I have no doubt about it."

Gabby smiled, and he could see her eyes wet. He took her in his arms and they stayed like that for a long time.

He finally took her hand and she looked at him in question.

He then decided to keep it simple and no words were needed.

He put the ring in her hand.

Gabby gasped at the ring, and her mouth formed an O.

Optimus did not want to react, because he was waiting for her reaction.

He was nervous as the emotions played across her face for a few moments, but dared not a say a word.

She then looked back up to him, and he could see her brown eyes were soft, and she was smiling.

Oh Thank Primus!

"Yes," she whispered, and then laughed a little. "Once again, yes."

Suddenly, Gabby looked down and burst out laughing.

"What is it?"

"I would kiss you, but I'm stuck in the sand," she said. "You have gotten really tall."

Optimus laughed, and helped Gabby out of place she was stuck.

They were both wet and sandy by the time they reached the Semi again.

"You're going to clean this up when we get back to NEST," Optimus joked.

Gabby scoffed. "Says you. Already starting and we haven't even walked down the aisle yet. Men! No matter when you come from, you are all the same."

Optimus laughed, and they drove off. Yet, in the back of both of their minds, their daughter would always be in their thoughts.

….

Gabby sat on her porch enjoying the unusually warm weather for this time of year in Chicago. The Autobots and herself were still working on their prototype weapon, and Gabby was finishing up her drawings on Brains.

It was a lazy Sunday, but Gabby wanted to get this done and present the plans to Ratchet on the next day. Optimus was out patrolling. They had gotten a sign of Energon in the area, but it wasn't anything major.

Of course, her thoughts turned to Orianna. She put Brains down and got up to into the sky at any signs of her daughter as she always did.

_I will be back for you mother, I promise._

Gabby smiled sadly at the voice in her head. Whether it was just her imagination, or really her daughter she did not know, but it still gave her some comfort.

Suddenly, Brains transformed, and readied his tiny guns.

"What is it, Brains?" Gabby asked worried. He glock and emergency caller were on the bench next to him.

Optimus should be back soon, she hoped.

"I sensed a peak in energon," he grunted.

Brains and Gabby looked around, but saw nothing.

Then Gabby turned to the end of the street and gasped.

There was no doubt about it. She knew that transformer well.

The mustang looked exactly the same as it had when she watched him get shot.

Her mouth dropped, but she recovered quickly enough to get her gun ready, and was about to call Optimus when the mustang sped off.

How was he alive?

"Are you going to call Optimus?" Brains asked. He had spotted Barricade as well, and he was just as shocked as his human mistress.

Gabby shook her head at her little friend, and said, "No. He won't do anything."

"Gabby…." Brains scolded lightly.

Gabby looked down at him again, and laughed in amusement.

"It's ok Brains. I will let Optimus know when he gets here," she said quietly.

Brains didn't agree with her decision, but Gabby knew it was the right one.

All of this was still far from over for all of them.

Gabby sighed, and finally got Brains to relax so she could get back to work.

Finally, the Peterbilt Semi pulled into the driveway. Gabby went to greet her mate.

_The end. _


End file.
